


In to nothing| Band 2| Traitors

by Jojo_710



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojo_710/pseuds/Jojo_710
Summary: Alles an Bilberrys Leben schien normal, bis er eines Tages einen verlorenen Welpen aus dem Schnee rettet. Und er kopfüber in die dunklen Machenschaften seiner machtgierigen Rudelgefährten stolpert.





	1. Chapter 1

Ein lautes Geräusch weckte Isabel aus ihrem Schlaf, verschlafen blickte sie zu ihrer Seite wo, Lou eingeschlafen war. Ihr Herz überschlug sich beinahe als sie bemerkte das ihr Welpe nicht mehr da war. „Lou?" rief Isabel die Gasse hinab, in der die beiden Hunde schliefen. Der Lärm der Maschinen der Menschen halte bereits wieder zwischen den Wänden der Häuser die die Gasse abgrenzten. Ihr Magen knurrte und der kalte Winterwind zerzauste gnadenlos ihr zotteliges braun schwarz weißes Fell. Schnell sprintete sie zum Ende der Gasse, wo die stinkenden Maschinen auf den breiten schwarzen Pfaden an ihr vorbei rasten. Noch einmal rief sie: „Lou? Wo bist du?" Mit aufsteigender Panik, suchte sie die Pfade, auf den zur Mittagszeit nur wenige Menschen liefen, mit den Augen ab. Bis sie, neben einem der immer gleich aussehenden Büsche, ein kleines Bündel braunen Fells entdeckte. Mit einer neuen Mischung aus Erleichterung und Sorge rannte sie zu dem Gewächs, an dessen Ästen nur noch sporadisch abgestorbene braune Blätter hingen. „ _Lou_ , du darfst mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken einjagen!" seufzte Isabel erleichtert, als ihr Welpe auf wankenden Beinen aus dem Versteck gekrochen kam. „Was ist in dich gefahren? Du weißt ganz genau wie gefährlich es hier ist!" Beschämt blickte die kleine Hündin zu Boden, bevor sie zögerlich antwortete: „Ich hatte Hunger und da war dieser Mensch... Und ich dachte das ich hier vielleicht irgendetwas finde..." In einem langen Seufzen antwortete Isabel: „Sag' mir das nächste einfach Bescheid wenn du los gehst, verstanden?" Eindringlich nickte Lou, bevor sie ihrer Mutter folgte, die wieder die Richtung der Gasse eingeschlagen hatte.

Erschrocken erstarrte Isabel, als sie einen Schritt in die schmale Gasse getreten war. Instinktiv hielt sie Lou zurück und fletschte die Zähne, als sie einer anderen Hündin in die Augen blickte, die ihren Schlafplatz beschnupperte. „ _Wer_ bist du?" fragte sie, mit ihrer bedrohlichen Stimme, die sie in Lous Gegenwart nur selten benutzte. Überrascht blickte die Hündin auf. _Sie sieht so... sauber aus, wo kommt sie her?_ Fragte sich Isabel als sie das graue Fell ihres Gegenübers musterte. Über den allgegenwärtigen Gestank der Menschenabfälle hinweg, strömte von der Hündin ein Geruch zu Isabel, den sie lange nicht mehr gerochen hatte. _Wald._ „Werbist du? Und washast du hier verloren. Das hier ist unser Platz." wiederholte sie. Schnell antwortete die Hündin: „Mein Name ist Aika." Die Hündin legte ein kurze Pause ein, als sie Lou entdeckte, die neugierig hinter ihrer Mutter spähte. „Und was hast du hier vor?" fragte Isabel erneut, während sie einen Schritt auf Aika zu trat. „Ich komme aus dem Wald, dort lebe ich mit ein Paar anderen Hunden." _Deshalb kenne ich sie nicht..._ „Aus dem Wald!?" fragte Lou aufgeregt. „Und was haben wirdamit zu tun?" entgegnete wiederum Isabel. Aika löste ihre Augen wieder von Lou und erwiderte den misstrauischen Blick ihrer Mutter. „Ich weiß wie hart die Winter hier werden können... und bei uns ist immer noch genug Platz _und_ Nahrung. Ihr beide würdet perfekt zu uns passen, ihr wärt endlich sicher. Nicht nur vor den Menschen, sondern auch vor den anderen Hunden." Aika starrte Isabel mit großen, aufgeregten Augen entgegen. „Warum genau sollte ich dirvertrauen? Das alles könnte genau so gut ein Trick sein. Vielleicht warten Deine _Freunde_ schon auf uns um..." Isabel brach ab, als sie an Lou dachte die immer noch hinter ihr stand. „Oder wilde Tiere. Leben im Wald nicht Wölfe?" Aika seufzte tief und murmelte etwas das wie: „Immer das selbe..." klang. „Ich schätze ihr müsst mir einfach vertrauen, bis morgen habt ihr Zeit über das Angebot nach zu denken." Langsam begann die fremde Hündin wieder davon zu schlendern. Als sie neben Isabel ankam verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte und flüsterte: „Denk' daran was im Winter mit _ihr_ passiert, hier ist es gefährlich." Ohne einen weiteren Seitenblick wanderte Aika schließlich wieder davon.

Erschöpft ließ sich Isabel wieder auf ihren Schlafplatz fallen, Lou dicht an ihrer Seite. Eine Schneeflocke landete auf ihre Pfote, woraufhin sie Lou nur noch weiter an ihren Bauch zog. Mit großen Augen starrte die kleine Hündin die weißen Flocken an, die langsam vom Himmel auf sie herunter sanken. „Was ist das, Mama?" „Das ist Schnee, meine Kleine. Es wird Winter." _Sie hat Recht, der Winter wird hart... jetzt wo_ _ **sie**_ _da ist._ „Können wir jetzt was' zu essen suchen?" fragte Lou wieder, die sich einen Ausweg unter dem Schwanz ihrer Mutter suchte. Erst jetzt wurde auch Isabel ihr Hunger wieder bewusst. „Na schön, aber du wartest hier." Zustimmend nickte Lou, die sich neben ihrer Mutter aufgesetzt hatte. Die Luft prüfend, steuerte Isabel auf das hintere Ende der Gasse zu, wo die Menschen ihre Abfälle entsorgten. Sofort überrannte sie eine Welle des Gestankes, die sie nach der Zeit die Isabel bereits unter den Menschen lebte, zu ignorieren wusste. Es dauerte bis nach Mittag, das Isabel genug zu fressen für Lou _und_ sich fand.

Nachdem sie fertig gefressen hatten, hatte sich Lou wieder dicht an ihre Mutter geschmiegt, um den kalten Wind zu trotzen. „Werden wir Aika morgen folgen?" fragte die kleine Hündin, die ihrer Mutter mit großen blauen Augen entgegen blickte. Das waren die Worte die Isabel bereits den kompletten Tag verfolgten und auf die auch sie keine Antwort wusste. „Ich weiß es nicht..." gab sie schließlich zögerlich zu. _Natürlich ist hier gefährlich, aber ist_ _es_ _in diesem Wald wirklich besser?_ „ _Warum_ nicht? Das klang so aufregend!" quiekte Lou los, als hätte Isabel nie etwas gesagt. „Was glaubst Du wie sind diese anderen Hunde da? Sind die wohl auch alle so unfreundlich wie hier? Und was essen die dort?" plapperte sie ungebremst weiter. „Du hast doch was von Wölfen erzählt, oder, Mama?" fragte sie schließlich wieder. Etwas überwältigt von den vielen Fragen nickte Isabel stumm. „Was sind das?" Kurz holte Isabel noch einmal Luft bevor sie antwortete: „Na ja, sie sehen quasi aus wie wir, nur sind Wölfe viel größer. Und sie leben im Wald immer in großen Gruppen zusammen." erklärte sie. Lou erwiderte wieder, aufgeregter: „Und warum bist du dir dann nicht sicher? Das klingt auf jeden Fall besser als hier!" _Tut es das,_ fragte sich Isabel selbst. „Pass auf Lou, du probierst wenigstens mal' ein bisschen zu schlafen und ich mach mir darum Gedanken, ja?" Eifrig nickte Lou und lehnte sich wieder an die Brust ihrer Mutter, bevor sie friedlich einschlief.

Die Gedanken in Isabels Kopf begannen zu toben, als sie auf Lou herab blickte und eine weitere eiskalte Windböe durch die schmale Gasse fegte. Bis auch ihr schließlich die Augen zu fielen und der Schlaf sie umhüllte. In ihrem Traum fand sie sich in einem von hellen Sonnenlicht gefluteten Wald wieder. Vor ihr spielten Lou und ein fremder Welpe gemeinsam, während sie von einem warmen Felsen oberhalb alles beobachtete. Doch binnen weniger Herzschläger schlug das Wetter um, der wolkenlose blaue Himmel, war auf einmal von schwarzen Sturmwolken bedeckt die die Sonne verschluckten. Regen schüttete erbarmungslos auf sie herab. Ein Donnergrollen brachte den Boden zum vibrieren und Blitze zuckten über den dunklen Himmel. Egal wie sehr es Isabel probierte sie konnte sich nicht erheben, oder auch nur sprechen, gelähmt starrte sie zum Himmel auf. Mit jedem Augenblick der verstrich begannen sie sich zu verändern, der schwarze Himmel begann die Gestalt der Wände anzunehmen die Isabel und Lou in der Gasse umgaben. Aus den Löchern der Wände, die Nachts stets von Menschen erleuchtet blieben, zuckten die Blitze und setzten die Bäume um Isabel herum in Brand, bis sie allein umzingelt von Flammen auf der Lichtung zurück blieb.

Das sanfte Trommeln von kleinen Pfoten an ihrer Seite, holten Isabel wieder zurück in die echte Welt. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die grelle Umgebung, die von der morgendlichen Sonne erhält wurde. _Es schon ist Morgen,_ fragte sie sich als sie aufstand und ihre, von der Kälte, steifen Glieder streckte. „Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt, Lou?" fragte sie die kleine Hündin die aus der Gasse heraus starrte. „Du sahst so erschöpft aus, ich dachte du brauchst die Kraft." Ihr braun weißes Fell glänzte in der Sonne als Lou ihre Kopf herum wand und fragte: „Hast du jetzt eine Entscheidung getroffen, wegen Aika?" Die Bilder aus Isabels Traum kamen zurück vor ihr Auge und sie holte tief Luft als sie erwiderte: „Wir werden ihr folgen, wenn sie wirklich wieder kommt." Eine Stimme, die aus der Ecke der Gasse zu hallen schien, ließ Isabel zusammen fahren: „Natürlich komme ich wieder." Wenige Augenblicke später, bog Aika wieder in die Gasse ein. Mit Lou dicht hinter ihr, stellte sich Isabel der Hündin gegenüber. „Ihr wollt wirklich gehen?" fragte sie noch einmal nach. Bestätigend nickte Isabel, _aber ich vertraue_ _dir_ _immer noch nicht,_ vervollständigten Isabels Gedanken im stillen. „Die richtige Entscheidung." erwiderte Aika zustimmend. Sie blickte zum Himmel hinauf, enorme Wolken verdeckten die Sonne, es würde nicht mehr lange zu dauern bis es zu schneien beginnen würde. „Also dann, folgt mir." sagte Aika, die die Gasse bereits wieder verließ.

Gefühlt endlos folgten Isabel und Lou Aika, den stinkenden schwarzen Pfaden entlang auf denen unaufhörlich die Maschinen der Menschen zu strömen schienen. „Wie lang ist es noch einmal?" fragte Lou, die erschöpft versuchte mit Aika Schritt zu halten. „Nicht mehr weit, dann sind wir zumindest aus dieser Stadt raus." antwortete Aika, ohne ihren Blick von einem Zaun am Ende der Straße zu lösen. Der kalte Wind verfolgte sie stets und der Schnee fiel inzwischen unaufhaltsam auf sie hinab. Am Zaun angekommen begann Aika, mit ihrer Nase am Boden nach etwas im Schnee, zu suchen. Bis sie schließlich neben einem, im Schnee fast völlig begrabenen, Loch anhielt und verkündete: „Wir müssen nur noch hier durch, dann sind wir auf dem _direkten_ Wege." Nachdem sie ihren Satz beendet hatte, schloss Aika ihre Augen und schlüpfte unter dem kalten metallischen Zaun hindurch, dicht gefolgt von Isabel und Lou. Mit ihrer Schnauze nickte Aika in Richtung des allmählich dunkler erscheinenden Wald, der sich vor ihnen erstreckte. „Folgt mir, wir sind schon fast da."

Das Tosen des Windes war überall um **Lou** herum und der Schnee, der ringsherum wirbelte, raubte ihr die Sicht. „AIKA? MAMA?" rief sie noch einmal, doch niemand antwortete ihr. Immer wieder fielen ihr die Augen zu, als sie im Schutze von einem verlassenen Bau Schutz suchte. Lou versuchte sich auf zu richten und aus ihrem Versteck zu kriechen, doch der Wind drückte sie wieder erbarmungslos zu Boden. Auch ihre steifen Glieder hielten sie zurück und die Erschöpfung siegte. Aufgezehrt ließ sich Lou auf den frierenden Boden fallen. _Ich werde sie wieder finden,_ erinnerte sie sich bevor ihre Augen zufielen. 


	2. Chapter 2

„Du solltest so langsam mal' aufstehen." eine Stimme direkt neben seinem Ohr ließ **Bilberry** aus dem Schlaf schrecken. Erst als sich seine Augen nur schleppend an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er das Reed, sein Lehrer, vor ihm stand. „Du musst _auch_ arbeiten wenn es kalt ist, Bilberry." erzählte der braun graue Wolf in seiner ironischen Stimme, als er den Bau bereits wieder verließ. Schnell schüttelte sich Bilberry den letzten Schlaf aus seinem Pelz und streckte seine noch müden Glieder, bevor er hinaus in die große Höhle trat, in der das Rudel geschützt vor dem kalten Wind lebte. Vor der Höhle konnte er die Schneemassen sehen, die der Sturm der letzten Nacht aufgetürmt hatte. „Müssen wir heute irgendwelche Kräuter suchen?" fragte Bilberry Reed, zu dem er wieder aufgeholt hatte. „Ich hoffe nicht, aber wenn Oak immer noch krank ist müssen wir unsere Reserven vielleicht wieder aufstocken." antwortete er als er bereits wieder in seinem Bau verschwand, in dem auch die Kranken versorgt wurden.

Als Bilberry den Bau betrat, fiel sein Blick als erstes auf Oak, der in einem Nest an der hinteren Wand des Baues lag und leise hustete. Hawk, der Anführer des Rudels und Beech, Oaks Gefährtin und gleichzeitig Reeds Mutter, an seiner Seite. „Hat es sich verschlimmert?" fragte die alte grau braune Wölfin, die sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte. „Das wollte ich _gerade_ nachschauen." antwortete Reed seiner Mutter. Über seine Schulter sagte er noch zu Bilberry: „Hol' du schon mal die Schlüsselblume. Wofür benutzen wir die?" schloss er noch an. „Gegen den Husten." antwortete Bilberry schnell, als er sich über den im Winter wesentlich kleineren Kräuterhaufen beugte. Schnell entdeckten seine erfahrenen Augen die kleine gelben Blüten und er zog ein Büschelchen heraus und er ließ es es vor Reeds Pfoten fallen. „Sehr gut." Während Reed Oak versorgte, setzte sich Bilberry an den Rand und wartete. _Hier stehe ich wenigstens nicht im Weg,_ dachte er sich als aus dem Eingang in die Höhle hinaus blickte. Gerade verließen Leaf gefolgt von seiner Schwester Primrose hinter Cinder, ihrem Lehrer, die Höhle auf dem Weg zu ihrem Jagdtraining. Leaf hatte Bilberry entdeckt, der den drei Wölfen nachschaute und rief zu ihm: „Bis nachher, Bill'!" Überrascht davon das er geantwortet hatte nickte Bilberry nur kurz als Antwort. „Mindestens eine Nacht musst du noch hier bleiben, der Husten muss erst komplett heilen." erzählte Reed seinem Vater, der ruhig nickte. Beech seufzte mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Besorgnis. „Dann mach ich mich mal wieder an die Arbeit..." sagte sie als sie sich wieder aufrichtete um den Bau zu verlassen. Neben Reed blieb sie noch einmal stehen und flüsterte leise: „ich bin stolz auf dich..." in sein Ohr, was eine Grinsen, größer als es Bilberry jemals von seinem Lehrer gesehen hatte, auslöste.

„Die Goldrute wird langsam knapp." erzählte Bilberry, der neben Reed die Kräutervorräte durchzählte. „Für eine Verletzungen reicht es noch, es reicht wenn wir Morgen neue sammeln." antwortete Reed. Eine neue Stimme aus dem Eingang erwiderte allerdings: „Ich schätze dann habe ich wohl schlechte Nachrichten für euch." Zeitgleich drehten sich Reed und Bilberry herum und erblickten das wuschelige hell graue Fell von Petal, Bilberrys Mutter. „Petal, was ist passiert?" fragte Reed erschrocken. Sie kam einen weiteren Schritt in den Bau gehumpelt. Eine ihrer Vorderpfoten ließ sie in der Luft hängen, Blut tropfte aus einer kleinen Wunde auf den Boden. „Leg' dich hier hin." wies Bilberry sie an, der mit der Schnauze auf das leere Nest neben Oak nickte. „Es ist nicht viel, ich bin nur auf dem Schnee ausgerutscht und dann..." erklärte Petal, brach aber ab als sie auf ihre Pfote blickte. „Hast du dich an einem Dorn verletzt?" fragte Reed von weiter hinten. „Ja...?" antwortete Petal fragend. Mit einem Seufzen lies er schließlich einige Herzschläge später das letzte Büschel Goldrute vor Petals verletzte Pfote fallen. „Ich möchte nicht das sich deine Pfote entzündet." Reed nickte zu Bilberry. „Aber ich möchte das _du_ ihr den Umschlag anlegst." Eine neue Welle der Nervosität rollte über Bilberry herein, _als ob es noch nicht genug ist das_ ** _sie_** _hier ist... Durchatmen, Bilberry, du schaffst das._ Wie er es oft bei seinem Lehrer beobachtet hatte, wickelte Bilberry die Pflanze um die Verletzung seiner Mutter. Als er fertig war, richtete er sich wieder auf und blickte Reed fest in die Augen, der wiederum seinen Umschlag beäugte. „Sehr gut, Reed." sagte er schließlich, woraufhin Petal ihm einen stolzen Blick zu warf. Reed wandte sich wieder an Petal: „Ich möchte das du zumindest bis morgen hierbleibst." Während sein Lehrer Petal über die Gefahren einer Entzündung ihrer Wunde im Winter aufklärte blickte Bilberry wieder aus Reeds Bau hinaus blickte. Mit Erstaunen stellte er fest das die Sonne ihren höchsten Punkt am wolkigen Himmel bereits wieder verlassen hatte. Und das Leaf und Primrose, die einzigen anderen Grünlinge im Rudel, wieder von ihrem Training zurückgekehrt waren. „Bilberry, hast du mir zugehört?" fragte Reed in seiner autoritärsten Stimme. „Was!?" antwortete er entgeistert. Sein Lehrer seufzte kurz und wiederholte: „Such dir Leaf oder Primrose und versuch neue Goldrute zu finden, verstanden?" Schnell nickte Bilberry und eilte aus dem Bau hinaus. „Und musst du wieder Kräuter sammeln?" fragte Leaf, der bereits auf Bilberry zu kam, mit einem Hauch Ironie in seiner Stimme. Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten wandte er sich wieder zu seiner Schwester herum: „Tut mir leid Primrose, aber ich muss mit Bil' wieder los." „Schon wieder!?" rief sie von hinten, doch Leaf lief bereits wieder weiter, während er seine Schwester erprobt ignorierte. _Ich muss es ihm sagen,_ erinnerte sich Bilberry als er Leaf hinaus folgte.

Schnee knirschte unter Bilberrys Pfoten als er die Höhle verließ. „Und wohin sollen wir gehen?" fragte Leaf. „Ich soll wirklich Goldrute suchen, also in den Wald in... diese Richtung." antwortete Bilberry, der im Kopf die Standorte durch ging die Reed im gezeigt hatte an denen das Kraut auch im Winter noch wuchs. „Ich folge dir..." gab Leaf zurück, der erst zu Bilberry und dann in den Wald hinein nickte. Sie folgten einem der Pfade der Menschen die sich durch den Wald zogen, selbst wenn seit Einbruch des Winters _niemand_ im Rudel einen gesehen hatte, blickte sich Bilberry immer wieder nervös um. _Vielleicht beobachtet uns einer von ihnen genau jetzt!_ Leafs Stimme zog seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich: „Ist das da hinten nicht Goldrute?" fragte er, in Richtung einiger weniger noch grünen Büsche nickend. „Du hast recht!" antwortete Bilberry als er das Strauch erblickte. Prompt eilten die beiden Wölfe zu den Pflanzen, wo Bilberry begann so viel wie er tragen konnte abzureißen. _Ich muss es ihm sagen, jetzt!_ Doch bevor Bilberry etwas sagen konnte begann Leaf: „Bilberry, ich muss dir etwas sagen..." _Er mag_ _mich_ _nicht, ich wusste es, aber_ _w_ _arum_ _sollte er auch_ ** _mich_** _mögen._ Nervös kicherte Leaf, als Bilberry die Goldrute fallen lies und sich vor ihn setzte. Kurz murmelte er scheinbar seine Gedanken: „ _Das ist doch einfach albern..."_ Dann hob er seinen Blick und sah Bilberry direkt in die Augen. Seine Gedanken spielten verrückt, _Bilberry du bist nett aber..._ Doch Leafs Stimme unterbrach diese wieder: „Bilberry... i-ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll." Er holte tief Luft, hielt aber Bilberrys Augen fest, Verunsicherung schien aus ihnen zu fließenwie das Wasser aus einen Wasserfall. Noch einmal setzte er an: „Bilberry, immer wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin... dann fühlt es sich so an als wärst du der Wolf bei dem ich für _immer_ sein möchte." Erst nach wenigen Herzschlägen brachte Bilberry wieder Worte heraus: „Du machst Witze, oder?" Sofort schien die Unsicherheit in Leafs Augen in Enttäuschung umzuschlagen und seufzte leise: „Ich wusste es..." „ _Nein!_ Ich wollte dir gerade genau das gleiche sagen, Leaf. _I-i-ich liebe dich._ " Ein Moment der Stille verging, bis schließlich beide gleichzeitig sagten: „Wirklich!?" Und beide fingen zu Lachen an.

 _Wo bin ich,_ fragte sich **Lou** als sie erwachte. Trotz der Sonne die ihr ins Gesicht schien, zerrte die Kälte an ihren Gliedern. Immer noch lag sie in dem verlassenen Bau, in dem sie vor dem Sturm Schutz gesucht hatte. „Mama? Aika?" fragte sie noch einmal, in der Hoffnung das sich alles nur als schlechter Traum enttarnte. Doch niemand antwortete. Lou nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, als sie sich langsam dem Eingang der kleinen Höhle näherte. Und die Erinnerungen an die Geschichten über das gefährliche Leben in der Wildnis kamen wieder in ihr Gedächtnis. So leise wie sie es konnte tappte Lou aus dem Loch in der Erde. Der Sturm schien bereits lange vorüber gezogen zu seien, denn alles um sie herum wirkte still. Heller weißer Schnee, der ihr fast bis zum Bauch reichte, hatte alle Pflanzen umhüllt und bedeckte die Äste der kahlen Bäume. Nervös blickte sie sich um, überwältigt von der Größe des Waldes. Egal in welche Richtung sie blickte, überall standen Bäume und nicht die hohen grauen Gebilde der Menschen. Bis sie einen Pfad entdeckte, der sich ähnlich wie die breiten stinkenden Straßen in der Stadt durch den Wald zog und sie zwei Gestalten darauf laufen sah. _Das sind Hunde,_ stellte sie fest. Ihr Herz überschlug sich beinahe und es schien mit jedem Schlag Wärme in ihrem Körper zu verteilen. Als ob sie alle Anstrengungen der Nacht einfach vergessen hätte, stürmte sie los den zwei Gestalten entgegen.

Es begann erneut zu schneien als Lou es schließlich schaffte aufzuholen, ihr Fell erschien wesentlich dunkler als sie das von Aika oder ihrer Mutter in Erinnerung hatte. Und erst als sich die beiden Fremden zeitgleich umwandten dämmerte ihr es, _Das sind_ nicht _Mama oder Aika!_ Erschrocken erstarrte Lou. _Sind das Wölfe,_ fragte sie sich selbst, _das müssen welche von denen seien!_ Der etwas kleinere und dunklere der Wölfe erhob als erster seine Stimme: „Hey, wer bist du Kleine?" _Er sieht nett aus,_ dachte Lou bevor die strenge Stimme ihrer Mutter dazwischen funkte, _vertraue keinen Fremdem, vielleicht wollen sie dich... austricksen!_ „Bist du allein unterwegs?" fragte der andere. Plötzlich spürte Lou wieder die Kälte, die an ihren Beinen hinauf klettere und sie begann unkontrollierbar zu zittern. Der zweite der Wölfe sprach weiter: „Hab' keine Angst, wir tun dir schon nichts." Er nickte kurz zu seinem Begleiter der seinen Blick erwiderte, dann sprach er weiter: „Mein Name ist Bilberry und das da ist Leaf. Und wer bist du?" „L-Lou." antwortete sie so gut wie sie konnte. „Also, Lou, bist du ganz allein hier?" Unfähig zu sprechen schüttelte die kleine Hündin nur ihren Kopf. Ein kurzer Moment der Stille verging bevor Lou ihre Stimme doch wiederfand: „Ich war mit meiner Mutter und einer Hündin namens Aika unterwegs." Leaf nickte kurz und antwortete dann: „Wir kennen Aika." „Entfernt." unterbrach Bilberry. Leaf warf ihm kurz einen Blick zu, den Lou nicht recht entziffern konnte, bevor er weiter sprach: „Es ist am besten wenn du uns erst einmal folgst, wir können dich wenn alles gut läuft morgen zu ihr bringen." Freude begann, zusammen mit der Wärme, wieder zurück in Lou zu fließen. Auch wenn sich eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf erneut meldete, _Vertrau ihnen nicht, das ist eine Falle!_ Doch ohne auf sie zu hören begann Lou den zwei Wölfen zu folgen, die bereits wieder weiter liefen.

 **Bilberry** lies die Goldrute die er gesammelt fallen hatte und wandte sich zu Lou um die ihnen, immer noch stets nervös, folgte. „Siehst du den großen Felsen, da vorn?" fragte er die kleine braun weiße Hündin, als sie zu Leaf und ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. „Das ist unser Lager." vervollständigte Leaf für ihn. „Warum trägst du eigentlich Kräuter mit dir herum?" fragte Lou, als sie hinter Leaf weiter lief. „Er wird der Wolf der sich um Kranke und Verletzte in unserem Rudel kümmert und dafür braucht er eben auch Kräuter." antwortete er stellvertretend für Bilberry. Kurz nickte die Hündin, ihren Blick löste sie nicht vom Lager das immer näher kam.

Schnee fiel pausenlos auf die Wölfe hinab als sie endlich das Lager erreichten. Bilberry huschte bereits in Reeds Bau, der sich in sein Nest gelegt hatte und aussah als ob er jeden Moment einschlafen würde. „Ich hab' die Goldrute." sagte er kurz, nachdem er die Kräuter an ihren Platz gelegt hatte. In einem langen Gähnen antwortete sein Lehrer: „Danke, Bilberry. Du kannst jetzt zu den anderen gehen, hier gib es nicht mehr zu tun." Dankbar nickte Bilberry bevor er wieder zum Ausgang schlenderte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Mutter, die bereits in den Schlaf geglitten war. Der Umschlag schien bereits zu wirken, denn die Wunde an ihrer Pfote sah bereits wesentlich besser aus. _Wie lang' war ich mit Leaf unterwegs,_ fragte er sich als er wieder in die Höhle trat, wo Leaf mit Lou an seiner wartete. Auch Primrose stieß gerade zu ihrem Bruder. „Wer im Namen der Geister ist _das_?" fragte sie, mit einem in Bilberrys Ohren missfälligen Tonfall. „Genau das wollte ich euch auch gerade fragen." antwortete eine neue Stimme von hinten. Als Bilberry sich herum wandte erkannte er das Hawk aus seinem Bau auf sie zu getrottet kam. „Wir haben sie auf dem Weg hier her gefunden, sie ist wohl verloren gegangen. Aber sie sagt das ihre Mutter bei Aika und den anderen Hunden ist." antwortet Leaf, selbstbewusst. „Wenn das so ist möchte ich das ihr zwei morgen zu Aika, ja?" Abwechselnd nickte Hawk zu Leaf und Bilberry, was ihn noch nervös machte. Der Anführer des Rudels wandte sich wieder zu Bilberry: „In deinem Bau ist noch Platz, oder?" „J-Ja." antwortete Bilberry stotternd. „Dann kann sie die Nacht bei dir bleiben." „Sehr gut." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Hawk erneut herum und verschwand wieder in seinem Bau.

Bilberry fühlte die Blicke der Wölfe, die sie neugierig beobachteten, in seinem Pelz brennen. „Du solltest etwas fressen." sagte er leise zu Lou, die dicht neben ihn gerückt war. Gerade wollte sich Bilberry noch einmal umdrehen, um etwas Beute von den Jägern zu holen, da tauchte Leaf mit einem Hasen im Maul neben ihm auf. So gut er es mit der Beute zwischen seinen Zähnen, konnte sagte er: „Alles vorbereitet." Ohne zurückzublicken lief er geradewegs auf Bilberrys Bau zu der langsam mit Lou folgte. Erleichterung machte sich in Bilberrys breit, als er endlich in seinen Bau schlüpfte, _geschützt vor den Blicken._ „Hier. Du musst sicher Hunger haben, oder?" fragte Leaf, als er den Hasen vor den Pfoten der kleinen Hündin fallen lies. Mit großen Augen sah sie den Hasen an, langsam hob sie ihren Blick und sah Bilberry in die Augen. „Ich habe noch nie... _Wald_ -Beute gefressen." sagte sie schließlich nervös. Ohne zu zögern beugte sich Leaf zu ihr hinab und riss ein Stück Fleisch für den Welpen hinaus. „Danke." murmelte sie leise, bevor sie anfing zu fressen. „Du würdest eine guten Vater abgeben." stellte Bilberry fest, als Leaf sich wieder ihm zu wand. „Aber ich möchte kein Vater werden, ich möchte bei dir bleiben." erwiderte er. Unbewusst rückten die beiden Wölfe näher zusammen und blickten auf die kleine Hündin hinab, als wäre sie _ihr_ Welpe. 


	3. Chapter 3

Erschöpfung lag in Lous Bauch, als ob sie einen Stein verschluckt hätte. Doch in dem fremden Bau schien nichts weiter fort zu liegen als Schlaf. Außer vielleicht Mama. Sie rückte näher an Bilberry heran, in der Hoffnung zumindest etwas zu schlafen. Sein gleichmäßiger Atem füllte ihre Ohren und sie begann sich vorzustellen, dass sie wieder in der lauten Gasse in der Stadt wäre, mit ihrer Mutter an ihrer Seite. Bis schließlich endlich die Müdigkeit siegte und sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf glitt.

Sie erwachte wieder in dem verlassenen Bau, in dem sie sich vor dem Sturm versteckt. Und erneut kroch sie vorsichtig aus dem Loch in den kalten Wald. Wieder brach sie in die gleiche Richtung auf, in der sie auch die Wölfe gefunden hatte. Nur dieses mal traf sie auf eine andere Gestalt. „MAMA!“ rief sie freudig als sie auf die schwarz, weiß braune Hündin zu stürmte. Ohne auch nur eine Regung zu zeigen wanderte Isabel weiter, als ob nichts passiert wäre. „Hallo?“ fragte Lou noch einmal. Sie hat mich sicher nicht gehört, oder? Für einen Herzschlag spitzte sie die Ohren und ein neuer Funke der Hoffnung entbrannte in Lou. Nervös prüfte ihre Mutter die Luft, bevor sie Schutz in dem schmalen Graben suchte der neben dem Pfad verlief. Von der Nervosität angesteckt eilte auch Lou neben ihre Mutter, dennoch versuchte sie den Pfad hinab zu spähen um zu sehen was ihrer Mutter Angst bereitete. Aus einer Kurve weiter hinten, konnte sie eine Gestalten erkennen, die auf sie zu steuerte. Regungslos verweilte Lou, dicht an der Seite Isabels. Sie ist so… anders, stellte sie fest als sie zu ihr aufsah. Sie fühlte ihren Herzschlag für einen Moment aussetzten, als Lou auf ihre Pfoten hinab sah. Durch ihr, sonst dichtes Fell, konnte sie den Boden durchscheinen sehen. Mit rasendem Herzen versuchte sie ihre Mutter an zu tippen, doch ihre Pfote schien durch sie hindurch zu reichen. Bin ich… tot, fragte sich Lou erschrocken als sie ihre Pfote in dem Rücken ihrer Mutter stecken sah und den kühlen Waldboden fühlte. Bin ich ein Geist?! Völlig abgelenkt von ihren Pfoten bemerkte Lou nicht das die Gestalt bereits vor ihr stand. Sie blickte erneut auf um die Gestalt genauer zu betrachten, bis sie feststellte das ein Wolf auf dem Pfad lief. „Hawk?“ sagte sie, als sie den Anführer des Rudels erkannte, doch auch er antwortete nicht. Oder Träume ich, fragte sich Lou erneut, als ihr Blick wieder auf ihre Mutter fiel. Sie verfolgte den Wolf mit Augen, in denen Wut loderte. Leise knurrte sie: „Wenn ihr Lou auch nur ein Haar krümmt!“ Lou wollte ihrer Mutter sagen wo sie war, das sie in Sicherheit war und das die Wölfe nett zu ihr waren, aber jeder Versuch war zwecklos. Plötzlich durchstach sie Kälte , wie von einem Blitz und alles um sie herum wurde Schwarz. Einen Moment später öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und fand sich an Bilberrys Seite im Lager der Wölfe wieder. Es war nur ein Traum, dachte sie halb enttäuscht halb erleichtert.

Die Morgensonne, die in die Höhle schien, weckte Bilberry aus seinem Schlaf. Gerade als er sich aufrichtet, betrat Primrose seinen Bau. Verdutzt schreckte auch Lou hoch, die in der Nacht an seine Seite gekrochen war. „Was gibt es?“ fragte Bilberry nach einem langen Gähnen. „Wir sollen zu den Hunden. Jetzt.“ antwortete Primrose ungeduldig. „Gut, wo ist Leaf?“ warf Bilberry entgegen, der an der Wölfin bereits vorbei lief. „Komm, Lou.“ rief er noch einmal nach hinten. „Leaf schläft noch, deshalb sagt Hawk das ich mit dir gehen soll.“ antwortete sie stoisch. Bilberry hielt ein Seufzen zurück. „Na gut, dann gehen wir...“

„Es ist kein weiter Weg, mach dir keine Sorgen Kleine.“ sagte Primrose zu Lou, die bisher noch kein einziges Wort gesprochen hatte. Stattdessen starrte sie schweigend auf ihre Pfoten hinab und folgte den beiden Wölfen. „Was ist das eigentlich mit dir und Leaf?“ fragte Primrose beiläufig. Und von einem auf den anderen Moment wurde Bilberry heiß unter seinem Pelz. „Was meinst du?“ Er versuchte so unwissend wie möglich zu klingen. „Ernsthaft? Du denkst ich bekomme das nicht mit! Leaf ist immer noch mein Bruder.“ Am liebsten wäre Bilberry im Boden versunken. Wie soll ich darauf überhaupt antworten? Warum muss ich darüber überhaupt reden? Und warum mit ihr? „Versteh‘ mich nicht‘ falsch ich freue mich für euch, aber ich möcht' nur wissen was da los ist.“ „Wir sind Freunde...“ Primrose musste noch nicht mal etwas sagen da verbesserte er sich bereits: „Sehr gute Freunde, verstehst du?“ Mit jedem Wort das er sprach, fühlte sich Bilberry unwohler unter seinem Fell. Kurz sah Primrose in seine Augen und nickte dann, zu Bilberrys Erleichterung. „Ich schätze schon.“ antwortete sie. „Da vorn‘ ist es schon.“ verkündete Bilberry zu Lou, die immer noch stumm hinter den beiden Wölfen lief. Primrose lief bereits voraus auf die Lichtung, die von mehreren Bauen umgeben wurde, in denen die Hunde lebten. Ich könnte niemals so leben… mitten im Wald, dachte Bilberry als auch er zu der Wölfin aufholte um die sich bereits mehrere Hunde gescharrt hatten.

„Was wollt ihr hier?“ fragte ein großer Rüde mit weißem Fell, um den sich der Rest der Hunde versammelt hatte. „Wir müssen nur kurz mit Aika sprechen.“ antwortete Primrose bestimmend, aber höflich. Der weiße Hund trat einen Schritt näher auf sie zu. „Sie ist nicht hier, aber ich werde sie vertreten. Mein Name ist übrigens Scotch.“ erklärte er wiederum, im selben Tonfall. „Was wollt ihr?“ fragte er erneut. Primrose nickte daraufhin zu Bilberry, auffordernd etwas zu sagen. Er holte einmal tief Luft bevor er zu sprechen begann: „Wir haben diesen Welpen im Wald gefunden.“ er nickte zu Lou hinunter. „Sie hat uns erzählt das sie mit ihrer Mutter und Aika unterwegs war, weshalb wir sie zu euch bringen wollten.“ Scotch senkte seine Stimme sodass nur die Wölfe sie hören konnten: „Ich weiß nicht was sie euch da erzählt hat, wenn in diesem Lager eine Mutter wäre wüsste ich das.“ „Aber-“ „Wenn das jemand weiß dann ich. Aber wenn ihr euch selbst überzeugen wollt, bitte.“ Er wandte sich herum, zu den zahlreichen Hunden die sie aufmerksam beobachteten. „Ist hier irgendjemand von euch Mutter, oder kennt jemand von euch einen Hündin die Welpen erwartet?“ Stille folgte, in der sich alle mit großen fragenden Augen ansahen. Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen wandte sich Scotch wieder herum. „Seht ihr?“ Seine Stimme sank erneut und er blickte auf Lou hinab: „Und jetzt schafft sie mir aus den Augen, hier ist kein Platz für nutzlose Welpen.“ „Sie ist ein Hund, sie gehört nicht zu uns!“ argumentierte Primrose weiter. „Pff und was ist dann bitte mit Cody oder Luna?! Ihr könnt sehr wohl auf sie aufpassen.“ Gerade als Primrose wieder etwas sagen wollte verwandelte sich Scotchs Stimme in ein Knurren. „Ich weiß dass Aika sehr… zimperlich mit euch umgeht, aber ich nicht. Entweder ihr bewegt jetzt eure dreckigen Hinterteile aus diesem Lager, oder wir werden euch dazu bringen.“

Mit einem Schauder unter ihrem Pelz wandte sich Lou wieder dem Ausgang zu, instinktiv war sie dicht an Bilberry gerückt. Die meisten Hunde waren wieder in ihren Bauen verschwunden, lediglich Scotch beobachtete sie aus finsteren Augen. „Kommt, wir gehen.“ grollte Primrose, die voraus stampfte. Mit langsamen, zitterigen Schritten folgte sie den beiden Wölfen. Was werden sie sagen? „ICH KANN DAS NICHT GLAUBEN!“ schimpfte die Wölfin. „Ich meine sie haben einen Punkt… Wir haben Hunde bei uns.“ gab Bilberry kleinlaut zurück. Hunde, bei den Wölfen? Warum hat niemand mir davon erzählt? „Ja, aber auch nur weil sie uns damals geholfen haben, als wir in diesen Wald gezogen sind!“ Lous Gedanken wirbelten immer noch in ihrem Kopf herum, Wo sind Aika oder Isabel? Und warum darf ich nicht bei den anderen Hunden bleiben? „W-was passiert jetzt mit mir?“ fragte sie zögerlich. Primrose stürmte bereits voraus, sie schien die Anwesenheit der kleinen Hündin gänzlich verdrängt zu haben. Bilberry blickte lächelnd zu ihr hinab, auch wenn seine Augen Unsicherheit ausstrahlten. „Ich bin mir sicher du darfst bei uns bleiben.“ erklärte er. Er blickte noch einmal zu Primrose nach vorne. „Nimm sie nicht so ernst, sie ist nicht wütend auf dich. Sondern auf Scotch.“ Die Wölfin wandte sich noch einmal um. „Ich sag‘ schon mal Hawk Bescheid, ihr beiden könnt euch Zeit lassen.“ Nachdem sie den Satz beendet hatte, wandte sie sich wieder herum und rannte los. Stille füllte den Wald. Das einzige Geräusch was zu vernehmen war, war der Schnee der unter ihren Tatzen knirschte. Während sie den Weg zurück zum Lager der Wölfe entlang folgten, schwiegen Bilberry und Lou. Es fühlt sich noch nicht einmal merkwürdig an, neben ihm zu laufen…

Die Sonne näherte sich dem Horizont bereits rapide, als Bilberry und Lou das Lager wieder erreicht hatten. Die meisten Wölfe waren in ihren Bauen verschwunden, oder lagen vor ihnen und fraßen. Nur Hawk, Primrose und Oak standen im Zentrum. „Da seid ihr ja!“ rief Primrose. Ihre freundliche Seite schien sich wieder durchgesetzt zu haben. Auch Bilberry gesellte sich zu den Wölfen und forderte Lou mit seinem Schwanz auf es ihm gleich zu tun. Hawk räusperte sich. „Was ich sagen wollte, natürlich kann Lou hier bleiben.“ Er blickte zu Bilberry. „Würdest du dich bereit erklären auf sie aufzupassen, du hast sie schließlich gefunden.“ „Natürlich.“ antwortete er nickend. Dankbar erwiderte es Oak, wandte sich um und begab sich mit Hawk an seiner Seite zu seinem Bau. Beech wartete bereits auf die beiden. Lou konnte Bilberrys Erleichterung spüren, als sich die beiden älteren Wölfe niedergelassen hatten und er, mit ihr und Primrose im Schlepptau, wieder zu seinem Bau lief. „Damit ist die Beute auch gefressen.“ seufzte Primrose, die sich neben Bilberry vor seinem Bau niedergelassen hatte. „Ich dachte du wolltest sie nicht hier?“ Zum ersten sah Lou die Wölfin verlegen. „Ja… es tut mir Leid, Kleine.“ „Ihr seid also auch mal wieder da!“ rief eine Stimme von hinten. Beim Blick nach hinten erblickte Lou, Leaf der auf sie zu kam. Kurz nachdem er sich neben Bilberry fallen gelassen hatte, begann er darüber zu erzählen wie er, beinahe ein Reh beim Training gefangen hätte. Lous Anwesenheit schien er komplett ausgeblendet zu haben, auch Bilberry und Primrose hatten sich von ihr abgewendet. Weshalb sich Lou in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick in den Bau davonschlich. Erschöpft rollte sie sich in dem Nest zusammen, in dem sie geschlafen hatte.

Bilberry schlang einen letzten Bissen herunter, der Mond stand bereits am Himmel und Schatten begannen die Höhle auszufüllen. „Bis Morgen, Bil‘.“ murmelte Leaf in einem Gähnen, bevor er seiner Schwester zu ihrem Bau folgte. „Bis Morgen!“ antwortet Bilberry, der sich auch zu seinem Bau begab. Ob Lou schon schläft? Ein kleines Rascheln tönte in der Ecke, in der Bilberry schlief. Aus großen Augen blickte Lou den Wolf an. „Hattest du gar keinen Hunger?“ fragte Bilberry als er sich neben die Hündin legte. „Nein.“ antwortet sie knapp. „Es fühlt sich alles so komisch an, ohne Mama.“ Unbewusst zog er Lou näher an sich heran. „Du solltest schlafen, bald ist alles wieder gut, das verspreche ich.“ Wird es das, fragte sich Bilberry selbst, bevor der Schlaf über ihn herein brach.

Das Sonnenlicht schimmerte in Bilberrys Bau, als er sich aus dem Schlaf rappelte. Lou schlief noch, leise schnarchend in ihrem Nest. Bilberry wollte sich gerade zu seinem Training mit Reed aufmachen, da hörte er wie sich die kleine Hündin erhob. „Wohin gehst du?“ fragte sie verschlafen. Schlafen Hunde immer so viel sie möchten in der Stadt? „Ich geh‘ zum Training bei Reed.“ Verwirrt blickte Lou ihm in die Augen. „Du kannst mitkommen.“ schloss er noch an, bevor er schließlich den Bau verließ. Ebenso schnell wie er trabte sie neben ihm her. Ihr braun weißes Fell hatte nach der eisigen Nacht im Sturm wieder seinen Glanz gefunden, wie Bilberry feststellte. „Da bist du ja! Ich wollte dich gerade holen!“ waren die ersten Worte die Reed von sich gab, als er Bilberry den Bau betrat. Petal, die immer noch in einem der Krankennester lag, schreckte hoch. „Wo ist Oak? Ich dachte er ist noch krank?“ fragte Bilberry, der das leere Nest neben dem seiner Mutter beäugte. „Oh. Ihm ging es wieder so weit gut das er in seinen Bau umziehen konnte.“ „Und ich?“ mischte sich Petal ein, an dessen Pfote immer noch eine Wunde zu erkennen war. „Du bald auch wieder.“ antwortete Reed, nach einem tiefen Atemzug. „Aber deine Wunde geht tiefer als gedacht, ich möchte nicht das Risiko eingehen das du sie dir noch einmal aufreißt.“ erklärte er weiter. „Na schön, wie du sagst Chef.“ seufzte sie neckend, während sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Vorderpfoten sinken ließ. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“ fragte Bilberry, der sich neben seiner Mutter aufgesetzt hat. Lou stand immer noch im Eingang und blickte die Wölfe aus großen Augen an. Auch Petal schien den Welpen entdeckt zu haben. „Hey Kleine.“ fing sie vorsichtig an. „Du kannst ruhig rein‘ kommen. Ich beiß‘ schon nicht‘!“ sagte Reed, der an den Kräutern am anderen Ende des Baues schnüffelte. „Meistens zumindest.“ ergänzte Bilberry. Mit einem etwas unwohlen Blick lies sich die Hündin neben Bilberrys Mutter nieder. Als er sie beobachtete ertappte sich Bilberry dabei, das eine kleine Welle der väterlichen Zuneigung über seine Pfoten schwappte. Sie ist nicht deine Tochter, Bilberry. Reed riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken heraus. Vor seinen Pfoten ließ er ein kleines Bündel Kerbel fallen, wie Bilberry schon instinktiv am Geruch der Pflanze erkannte. „Du kannst eine bisschen Kerbel Saft auf der Wunde verteilen.“ forderte Reed ihn auf. Ohne Widerworte zerkaute er die Blätter und tropfte den sauren Saft in die Wunde seiner Mutter. „Tut dir noch‘ irgendetwas weh?“ fragte Reed während Bilberry die Wunde noch einmal säuberte. Die Wölfin schüttelte den Kopf ohne zu antworten. Auch Reed setzte sich an Bilberrys Seite. „Dann müssen wir wohl auf die nächsten Wehwehchen warten.“ seufzte er leise an seine Schüler gewandt. „Warum seid ihr beiden eigentlich den ganzen Tag hier? Meine Mutter hat mir immer erzählt das Wölfe die meiste Zeit des Tages jagen.“ fragte Lou schließlich. Reed antwortet, etwas überrascht davon das sie das Gespräch gestartet hatte: „Nun ja, wir teilen uns die Arbeit. Wir haben natürlich Jagdgruppen, aber es gibt auch Wölfe wie Bilberry und mich die nicht jagen wollen. Wir helfen den Verletzten und Kranken. Allerdings lernt jeder junge Wolf von beidem das wichtige und wenn man alt genug ist darf man entscheiden welchen Weg man gehen möchte. Ob man jagt, oder heilt, oder vielleicht sogar eine Familie gründet.“ „Und ihr habt euch für das heilen entschieden, richtig?“ „Richtig.“ antworteten die beiden Wölfe synchron.

Der Tag verging, zum größtenteils, wie jeder andere auch. Bis schließlich Hawk seine Schnauze in den Bau steckte. „Bilberry, ich möchte dich in meinem Bau sprechen.“ Eine plötzliche Welle der Nervosität überschwemmte ihn. Auf schnellen, leisen Pfoten folgte er dem Anführer des Rudels. Noch einmal schluckte er nervös, bevor er dem grauen Wolf folgte. Durchatmen, Bilberry, erinnerte er sich selbst. „Es geht um Lou.“ fing Hawk an. „Sie kann, offenkundig, nicht bei den anderen Hunden bleiben. Womit ich und hoffentlich auch die anderen leben können, aber sie kann nicht den ganzen Tag hier bleiben ohne etwas zu tun, verstehst du?“ Ohne etwas zu sagen nickte Bilberry. „Sie sollte auch beginnen wie ein Wolf zu leben, wenn sie hier bleibt. Ich habe bereits mit Tempest gesprochen, er wird mit ihr das Jagen üben. Aber weil sich Reed bereits um dich kümmert und Russet… von uns gegangen ist,“ Russet war Reeds Lehrerin gewesen, die im Herbst an einer Krankheit gestorben war. „wollte ich Dich fragen ob du ihr das wichtigste über das Heilen beibringen könntest?“ „Natürlich kann ich das!“ antwortete Bilberry schnell, seine Nervosität war verschwunden. „Sehr gut.“ Respektvoll verabschiedete sich Bilberry und wollte den Bau gerade verlassen als Hawk von hinten ergänzte: „Bilberry, hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt das du einen guten Vater abgeben würdest?“ In den grünen Augen des Wolfes lag eine Kombination aus Neugier und Zuneigung. „So in der Art.“ antwortete Bilberry bevor er, mit einem letzten Nicken an Hawk, den Bau verließ. Weiß er über mich und Leaf Bescheid, fragte er sich während er das Blut in den Ohren strömen hören konnte.


	4. Chapter 4

Unangenehme Stille war im Bau eingekehrt als Bilberry ihn verlassen hatte. **Lou** saß immer noch schweigend neben Petals Nest, Reed hatte sich wieder den Kräutern zu gewandt und Petal selbst blickte wortlos aus dem Eingang des Baues. Erleichterung rollte schließlich über Lou als Bilberry den Bau wieder betrat. „Und, was hat Hawk dir erzählt?“ fragte Reed, der sich gerade wieder herum wandte. „Dass, wenn du hier bleiben willst,“ Er nickte zu Lou. „du wie ein Wolf leben musst.“ _Was heißt das,_ fragte sie sich traute sich es aber nicht auszusprechen. „Ab morgen wird für dich dein Training beginnen, mit Leaf und Tempest wirst du Jagen und alles was dazu gehört lernen und mit _ich_ werde dir das wichtigste über Kräuter und das Heilen beibringen.“ erzählte er, mit einem Hauch von Stolz in seiner Stimme. „Du wirst _jetzt_ schon Lehrer?“ fragte Petal aufgeregt. „Du hast doch gerade erst deine Prüfung bestanden!“ „Technisch gesehen,“ ergänzte Reed der sich wieder neben Bilberrys setzte. „Russet hat zu mir immer gesagt: _Es gibt immer etwas neues zu lernen._ Das gilt auch für dich, Bil‘.“ „Ich bin trotzdem stolz auf dich.“ murmelte Petal leise, dennoch so laut das Reed es hörte. Lou wurde bei dem Gedanken schlecht. _Ich weiß immer no_ _ch_ _nicht wo Mama ist, oder ob sie überhaupt noch-_ _ **nein**_ _hör auf_ _Di_ _r das einzureden! Sie lebt noch und sie wird mich finden!_ Reeds Seufzen holte Lou aus den Fluten der Gedanken _und Ängste_ die in ihrem Kopf wallten. „Bil', hier gibt es nichts mehr zu tun. Morgen scheint ein großer Tag zu werden, für dich _und_ für Lou. Ihr solltet, etwas essen. Und du solltest der kleinen Tempest vorstellen.“ Schnell stand Bilberry wieder auf, ein Blitzen in seinen gelben Augen. „Du hast Recht, komm Lou.“

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch folgte Lou dem Wolf aus dem Bau heraus. Prasselnder Regen hallte durch die Höhle, in der sich die meisten Wölfe aufhielten. Eine Jagdgruppe, bestehend aus fünf vom Regen triefend nassen Wölfen, kehrte ebenfalls gerade zurück, jeder trug mindestens ein Stück Beute mit sich. „Tempest? Bist du da?“ fragte Bilberry, der neben einem der Baue angehalten hatte. Aus dem Bau antwortete eine tiefe, verschlafene Stimme: „Kommt rein!“ Langsam folgte sie. Als Lou den Bau betrat setzte sich gerade ein großer Wolf, der ihr freundlich zunickte. Mit seinem struppigen, in verschiedenen braun Tönen schimmernden, Fell verschmolz er förmlich mit der kargen Felswand hinter ihm. „Es tut mir Leid, aber Regen macht mich immer schläfrig.“ nuschelte er, nach einem Gähnen. „Du bist Lou, nehme ich an.“ etwas verunsichert nickte die Hündin. „Ich wollte euch beiden einander nur einmal kurz vorstellen, vor dem Training morgen.“ mischte sich Bilberry mit ein. „Ich freu‘ mich schon!“ Der ältere Wolf stand auf, als Lou nicht zu antworten schien. „Wie wäre es wenn wir etwas fressen. So von Vater zu Sohn und von Lehrer zu Schüler.“ schlug Tempest vor, der bereits aus dem Bau marschierte. „Er ist dein Vater?“ fragte Lou überrascht. „Oh, sie kann also doch sprechen. Aber ja, das bin ich.“

„Und du willst _wirklich_ hier bleiben?“ fragte Tempest. Gerade teile er sich mit seinem Sohn einen Hasen. Lou hatte sich immer noch nicht an den Anblick der Beute gewöhnt, sie gab sich aber große Mühe ihren Ekel zu verbergen und zumindest etwas zu fressen. _Besser als verhungern ist es alle mal._ Der Regen im Wald hatte nach gelassen und eine beruhigenden Stille war eingefallen. „Mir bleibt erst mal nichts anderes übrig. Die anderen Hunde wollen mich nicht aufnehmen und niemand hat auch nur irgendeine Idee wo meine Mutter stecken könnte.“ antwortete sie schließlich. „Und wenn wir sie finden, würdest du dann hier bleiben wollen?“ bohrte ihr baldiger Lehrer weiter nach. Bilberry warf ihr darauf hin einen Blick der für sie fast schon wehmütig wirkte. _Er mag mich wirklich._ Sie seufzte kurz. „Ich geh‘ wohl dahin wo sie auch hingeht.“ Lou sah Bilberry nicht ins Gesicht. Tempest wand sich herum und blickte auf den langsam dunkler werdenden Himmel hinaus. „Es wird spät, ihr solltet schlafen gehen. Morgen wird ein großer Tag.“ „Ich räum noch die Reste weg, geh‘ du schon mal vor Lou.“ Kommentarlos nickte sie und verkroch sich wieder in ihrem Nest in Bilberrys Bau. _Würde ich wirklich wieder gehen,_ fragte sie sich bevor ihr allmählich die Augen zufielen sogar bevor Bilberry zurückkehrte.

Als **Bilberry** seinen Bau betrat, fand er Lou bereits schlafend in ihrem Nest. Erschöpft sank auch er auf das weiche Moos und die Farnen hinab. „Lou?“ fragte er leise. Sie zuckte kurz, doch sie richtete sich nicht auf. „Lou?“ fragte er erneut mit einer Pfote schüttelte er sie sanft. „Was?“ flüsterte die Hündin leise. _Warum wecke ich sie überhaupt,_ fragte sich Bilberry als sie sich aufsetzte und ihm in die Augen sah. „Willst du _wirklich_ hier bleiben? Ich könnte dich zurück bringen in diese… Stadt wo du gewohnt hast. Jeder hier, nein _Ich_ könnte das voll verstehen.“ Für einen Moment schwieg Lou. „Ich möchte dich zu nichts zwingen was du nicht willst.“ fügte er leise an. Ihre blauen Augen wurden groß, Angst lag in ihnen genauso wie Unsicherheit, oder auch… Zuneigung. „Ich werde hier bleiben und ich werde mir Mühe geben… beim Training.“ antwortete sie schließlich, mit einem Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht. „Aber jetzt sollten wir schlafen, morgen wird ein großer Tag.“ sagte sie bevor sie sich wieder in ihrem Nest, neben Bilberry, zusammen rollte. „Du hattest recht, alles wird wieder gut werden, Auch wenn wir meine Mutter nicht finden.“ „Sag‘ so was nicht!“ „Aber was ist wenn-“ „Wir _werden_ wir sie finden.“

Tempests tiefe Stimme ließ **Lou** aus dem Schlaf schrecken. „Aufgestanden!“ rief er fröhlich in den Bau hinein. Bilberry hatte den Bau bereits verlassen, wie sie feststellte während sie ihre müden Glieder streckte. Verschlafen, aber dennoch zielstrebig trat sie vor den Bau, wo Tempest auf sie wartete. Er nickte zu Primrose die allein vor ihrem und Leafs Bau saß. „Du solltest noch etwas essen bevor wir anfangen, ich warte draußen auf dich.“ „Verstanden.“ antwortete sie mit gespielter Euphorie. Langsam trottete sie zu der Wölfin, vor der ein halb gefressener Vogel lag, den Lou nicht kannte. Die Wölfin musterte Bilberry und ihren Bruder, die vor Reeds Bau saßen und sich unterhielten. „Oh guten Morgen Lou.“ sagte sie freundlich, als die Hündin ihr Blickfeld betrat. „Hier, du solltest fressen, vor dem Training.“ setzte sie fort. Den Vogel schob sie mit ihrer Pfote zu Lou. Mit neugierigen, großen, braunen Augen fragte sie: „Bist du schon aufgeregt.“ „Ein bisschen.“ antwortete Lou knapp. _Immerhin ist mir nicht mehr schlecht…_ „Ich weiß noch _damals_ vor meinem ersten Training, ich war _so_ aufgeregt. Ich hab‘ die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan!“ Schnell schlang Lou die letzten Bissen des Vogels herunter, während Primrose schier unaufhaltsam davon erzählte was sie alles erlebt hatte und wie aufregend es doch sein müsse, als Hündin unter Wölfen zu leben und zu trainieren. In einem kurzen Moment der Stille, stand Lou schließlich auf und verabschiedete sich mit den Wort: „Ich muss jetzt wirklich los, Tempest wartet schon!“ „Viel Spaß!“ rief Primrose durch die halbe Höhle hinter ihr her.

Die Sonne blendete in Lous Augen als sie aus dem Ausgang der Höhle trat. Trotz des Schnees der noch immer den Boden bedeckte, durchflutete Wärme ihr Fell. „Das ging ja schnell.“ sagte Tempest, der vor einem kahlen Busch gesessen hatte. „Lass mich raten, Primrose wollte dir _unbedingt_ von _ihrem_ Training erzählen, oder?“ „Ja.“ antwortete Lou seufzend. „Natürlich… Also gut, lass uns anfangen.“ Eifer durchfuhr Lou plötzlich. „Als erstes solltest du unser Territorium kennenlernen. Folg‘ mir.“ bellte ihr Lehrer der bereits voraus lief. Wie ihr befohlen, tappte Lou hinter dem Wolf mit dem struppigen Fell in den kargen Wald hinein. _Wie soll ich mich hier jemals allein zurecht finde_ _n,_ fragte sie sich als Tempest in Richtung einer Ansammlung von Tannen abbog. Unter den, auch im Winter noch mit Nadeln bedeckten, Bäumen kam er zum stehen. „Das hier, nenne ich den _Dunkelwald_ im Sommer ist er einer der besten Punkte zum Jagen. Von kleinen Kaninchen bis zu Rehen findet man hier alles. Aber du solltest hier nicht allein sein, es ist gefährlich hier.“ „Warum?“ „Im Sommer sind oft Wildschweine hier. Viele junge Wölfe unterschätzen die Viecher… Dann ist es besser wenn man zu zweit ist.“ Den halben Tag brachte Lou damit zu, sich von Tempest durch ihr neues Zuhause führen zu lassen. Er zeigte ihr unzählige Plätze zum Jagen, von denen sie sicher, keinen einzigen behalten zu können. Und trotz ihres unguten Gefühls was sie seit ihrer Ankunft im Lager der Wölfe nicht verlassen hatte. Und der Stimme ihrer Mutter die sich immer wieder in ihrem Hinterkopf bemerkbar machte und sie vor den Gefahren des Leben in der Wildnis warnte, fühlte sie sich nicht gezwungen. Im Gegenteil, ein Gewitter der Motivation war über ihr ausgebrochen.

„Es gibt noch eine letzten Platz den ich dir zeigen will.“ verkündete Tempest schließlich. Vor einem dichten Buschwall hatte er nach einem weiteren langen Marsch angehalten. Ein merkwürdiges Rauschen war zu hören und nur wenige Meter vor Tempest und Lou ragte eine Klippe in die Höhe. „Der Wasserfall.“ verlautete er in gespielter Dramaturgie. „ _Wow..._ “ Mehr fiel Lou nicht ein, als sie hinter Tempest auf die Lichtung trat. Die Sonne spiegelte sich in dem Wasser das sich von der Felswand in den Fluss darunter warf. „Komm her!“ rief Tempest leise, der sich am Ufer des Flusses in den Schnee gesetzt hatte. Lou tat es ihrem Lehrer gleich. „Ich komme immer hier her, um nachzudenken. Hier ist man allein, ungestört. Nur ich und das Wasser.“ Nachdenklich blickte der Wolf auf seine Reflexion herab. lou tat es ihm gliech. Beim Anblick ihres Spiegelbildes, schlugen alle ihre Sorgen wie aus dem Nichts wieder auf sie herein. _Wo ist sie,_ das war die Frage am lautesten in ihrem Kopf halte. _Wo ist meine Mutter?_ „Alles in Ordnung? Lou?“ fragte Tempest, der sie aus den Fluten ihrer Gedanken zog. Schnell schüttelte Lou sich und rappelte sich wieder auf ihre Pfoten. „Ja, alles in Ordnung.“ „Ich glaube das war mehr als genug für den ersten Tag, du schlägst dich gut, Kleine.“ sprach Tempest, der zielsicher die Lichtung verließ. „D-danke.“ antwortete sie, überrascht davon von einem _Wolf_ gelobt zu werden. „Hast du eigentlich schon Cody oder Luna kennengelernt?“ fragte Tempest, der seinen Schritt verlangsamt hat um neben Lou zu laufen. „Nein.“ antwortete sie Kopf schüttelnd. _Ich kann mir gerade so deinen Namen merken,_ vervollständigte sie in ihrem Kopf. „Wirklich? Das sind die anderen beiden Hunde im Rudel. Luna hat gerade erst Welpen bekommen, _vielleicht hast du sie deshalb nicht gesehen_!“ Der struppige Wolf wirkte mehr so als würde er mit sich selbst reden. 


	5. Chapter 5

„Ich glaub' immer noch nicht das wir jemanden darüber erzählen sollten." erzählte **Bilberry**. „Warum nicht?" erwiderte Leaf. Dicht nebeneinander saßen die beiden am Ufer des Flusses, der entfernt vom Wasserfall teilweise zugefroren war. „Ich weiß nicht... Es fühlt sich immer noch komisch an." Leaf rollte als Antwort nur mit den Augen. „Primrose weiß doch davon, oder?" Zurückhaltend nickte Bilberry. „Und hat sich seitdem etwas geändert? Nein!" Bilberry seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht... Ich mach' mir _immer_ zu viele Sorgen." „Einsicht ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung, hab' ich recht?" stichelte Leaf. Bilberry wechselte das Thema: „Wir sollten bald wieder zurück, bald geht die Sonne unter." Leaf folgte Bilberrys Blick, zum wolkenlosen winterlichen Himmel, der sich nach und nach rot färbte. Ein kalter Windstoß zerwühlte das Fell der beiden Wölfe und brachte die kahlen Äste der Bäume zum Rascheln und ächzten. „Ich hoffe das dieser Winter bald endlich mal vorbei ist!" beschwerte sich Leaf, der gerade aufgestanden war und Schnee aus seinem Pelz schüttelte. Mit einem unterdrückten Zittern in seiner Stimme, das trotzdem deutlich hörbar war. Während Leaf sprach erhob sich auch Bilberry wieder aus dem Schnee. „Wenn bald die Jagdprüfungen sind möchte ich _nicht_ erfrieren!" _Die Jagdprüfung!_ Bilberry erstarrte kurz. „ _Scheiße!_ Die hab' ich total vergessen!" „Du musst die auch machen? Ich dachte du bist Heiler?" Langsam stahlen sich die beiden jungen Wölfe wieder in Richtung Lager davon. „Jagen sollte ich trotzdem können, oder?" „Wahrscheinlich..." antwortete Leaf, der mit seinen Gedanken bereits wieder das Thema zu wechseln schien. „Was denkst du, wie hat sich Lou heute wohl geschlagen?" brachte er schließlich hervor. „Na ja, sie ist hier immer noch nicht so ganz angekommen. Aber ich _hoffe_ das sie das ganz gut macht." antwortete Bilberry, der versuchte zuversichtlich zu klingen. „Du klingst ja schon wie meine Mutter damals!" lachte Leaf. In der Entfernung kam der moosbewachsene Felsen, der das Lager der Wölfe überspannte, in Sicht. Wolken verdunkelten die Sonne, die dem Horizont allmählich näher kam. Die meisten Wölfe schienen bereits wieder zurückgekehrt zu sein und hatten sich in der Höhle versammelt, aus der ein Versammlungsheulen tönte. „Wir sollten uns beeilen!" bellte Bilberry, der bereits voraus eilte.

 **Lous** Herz machte einen Satz vor Erleichterung, als sie Bilberry erkannte, der mit Leaf an seiner Seite in die Höhle stürmte. „Wenn du dein Training bei uns wirklich fortsetzt, sollte das _komplette_ Rudel dich kennen." Hatten Tempest und Hawk zu ihr gesagt, bevor der Anführer die Versammlung einberufen hatte. Ihr Pelz kribbelte, als ob tausende brennende Ameisen über sie krabbeln würden. Alle Augen der Wölfe waren auf sie gerichtet. Tempest, der sie gerade vorstellte, schien in weiter Ferne. Ihren Blick, ließ die Hündin durch die Menge vor ihren Pfoten schweifen. Sie zwang sich nicht nach zurückzuweichen, als in mitten der Menge aus braunen und grauen Pelzen, dem Blick eines Rüden begegnete. Er hatte goldenes Fell und erwiderte ihren Blick aus freundlichen dunklen grünen Augen. Sie erinnerte sich zurück an Tempests Worte. _Hast du eigentlich schon Cody oder Luna kennengelernt?_ _Das ist einer der Hunde!_ Als sie ihre Augen wieder von dem Hund löste, merkte sie das sich die Menge bereits wieder aufteilte. Tempest schaute ihr wieder in die Augen, in denen Stolz lag. „Du wirst die Entscheidung nicht bereuen, glaub' mir." Mit einem flüchtigen Nicken verabschiedete sich ihr Lehrer, der sich dann neben Petal vor einem Bau niederließ. Noch einmal durchführen Lous Augen die Sammlung der Pelze vor ihr, bis sie den goldenen Hund wiederfand. Ohne weiter nachzudenken setzte sie ihm hinter her.

Beinahe kollidierte die Hündin mit dem größeren Rüden, als er sich plötzlich herum wandte. „Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte er, gleichermaßen verwirrt wie freundlich. _Was soll ich sagen?_ Lou wurde unter ihrem Fell heiß vor Scham. „Oh, äh, ich wollte mich nur noch mal vorstellen." Die Verwirrung im Gesicht des Hundes war verflogen stattdessen lag etwas wie Einfühlsamkeit in seinem Blick. „Ich seh' was du meinst. Mein Name ist Cody." Er blickte sich kurz um und neigte sich dann zu ihr herunter. „Du bist nervös, oder?" _Sehe ich so stark danach aus?_ Nach einer kurzen Pause des Schweigens, in der Lou nachgedacht hatte, antwortete er: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, du fühlst dich hier schnell wie zuhause. Gerade nach dem was mit deiner Mutter geschehen ist." Er blickte kurz zu einem der Baue, aus dem gerade ein kleiner grauer Welpe kam. „RAIN! Ich sag es nur noch einmal, ohne mich oder deine Mutter bleibst du im Bau!" Noch einmal blickte er zu Lou hinüber. „Es tut mir Leid, aber meine Welpen brauchen mich. Es war schön mit dir zu reden." Mit einem kleinen Seufzer rannte er zu dem Bau, aus dem nun auch eine weitere Hündin ihren Kopf streckte.

„Hier bist du!" sagte **Bilberry**. „Was?!" fragte Lou, die sich erschrocken zu ihm herum wandte. Selbst Bilberry konnte ein kurzes Kichern nicht zurück halten. „Leaf und ich wollten 'was essen gehen, kommst du mit?" „Mhmm" Nur zögerlich stimmte die kleine Hündin zu und folgte den Wölfen. Ihr blick lag stets auf Cody und Lunas Bau, in dem die beiden Wolfshunde sich gerade um ihre zwei Welpen kümmerten. Aus leeren Augen starrte Lou auf die Beute, die Leaf sich mit ihr teilte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte der Wolf, was Lou kurz zusammen zucken ließ. Noch einmal warf sie einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den Bau der Wolfshunde. „Du vermisst deine Mutter, oder?" riet Bilberry. Seufzend nickte die Hündin. „Willst du drüber reden?" fragte Bilberry, der unbewusst näher an sie rückte. Ohne etwas zu sagen schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Es ist besser wenn ich gar nicht erst darüber nachdenke." murmelte sie schließlich leise, nach einer unangenehmen Pause. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Bilberry Oak erkennen, der auf die Gruppe zusteuerte. Er blickte mitfühlend auf Lou herab, bevor er zu sprechen begann. „Bilberry, Lou?" fing er an. „Kann ich euch sprechen." Gleichermaßen verwundert sahen sich Bilberry und Lou in die Augen, bevor sie nickten und kommentarlos folgten.

Oak führte sie zu seinem Bau, vor dem neben Beech, auch Hawk saß. „Wir haben nachgedacht." fing Hawk an. Irritiert blickte der graue Wolf zum Eingang der Höhle, vor dem es zu Regnen begonnen hatte. _Der Frühling kommt..._ Neugierig davon, was Hawks Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte folgte er dem Blick des Rüden. Dort folgte Tempest gerade einem Wolf, den Bilberry nicht mehr erkennen konnte, in den strömenden Regen. _Was auch immer,_ dachte er sich bevor er sich wieder zu seinem Anführer umwandte. Dann setzte Hawk jedoch fort: „Ich bin immer noch erstaunt darüber, wie souverän du dich hier engagierst. Und ich schäme mich fast schon das ich dir das erst jetzt anbiete. Jedenfalls möchte ich gern' eine Suchtrupp zusammen stellen, um deine Mutter zu finden." Sofort begannen Lous blaue Augen wieder zu strahlen. „Wenn du das willst, versteht sich." schloss Hawk letztendlich ab. „NATÜRLICH MÖCHTE ICH DAS!" antwortete die Hündin fast schon hysterisch. „Das dachte ich mir schon." setzte Oak fort. „Morgen werden wir starten, Bilberry, kommst du auch mit?" Eifrig nickte der Wolf. _Es ist das mindeste was ich tun kann..._

Schweigend saß **Lou** neben dem Höhleneingang. Sie beobachtete Tempest der, mit einem Wolf dessen Name Aspen zu sein schien, etwas entfernt von ihr saß. Immer wieder warf er einen misstrauischen Blick, aus seinen dunklen Augen, auf die Hündin. Sie beschloss die beiden zu ignorieren und weiterhin auf Oak und Bilberry zu warten, die mit ihr den zweiten Tag in folge nach ihrer Mutter suchen wollten. Ihre Ohren stellten sich auf, als sie Bilberrys Stimme die näher kam erkannte, Oak tappte neben ihm her. „Tut mir Leid das es solang' gedauert hat." fing Bilberry an. Oak setzte für ihn belustigt fort: „Aber Reed brauchte deine Hilfe bei den Kräutern doch _unbedingt._ " Er warf einen Blick auf den jüngeren Wolf, in der Hoffnung er würde über den Kommentar lachen. Bilberry hingegen erwiderte den Blickkontakt nur mit einem genervten Augenrollen. Schnell wechselte der stellvertretende Anführer das Thema: „Also, wir haben gestern in Richtung des Tannenwaldes gesucht. Sollten wir heute also auf der anderen Seite des Menschenpfad suchen, wo die Goldrute wächst?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, setzte der braune Wolf bereits aus dem Lager. „Klingt gut." antwortete Bilberry, hinter dem auch Lou folgte. Sie war immer noch erschöpft vom Jagdtraining mit Tempest, weshalb sie nur langsam folgte.

Die Sonne hatte den Zenit schon lange wieder verlassen, als die Gruppe einen Teil des Waldes erreicht hatte dessen Boden auch im Winter noch von Moos bewachsen war. Kleine Schluchten teilten den Boden. Die Wurzeln der Tannen, die sie umgaben, schlängelten sich wie Schnecken durch den steinigen kargen Boden. „Warum hat Tempest mir _das hier_ nicht auf dem Rundgang gezeigt." _Es ist wunderschön!_ Oak wandte sich zu ihr herum. „Zum jagen ist es zu uneben, hier wachsen keine wichtigen Kräuter und man kann sich schnell eine Pfote verletzen bei all den Steinen hier. Es gibt hier noch nicht einmal irgendeinen Fluss!" „Aha." antwortete Lou, die nur mit einem halben Ohr zu gehört hatte. Überwältigt sah sie sich noch einmal um, bevor sie den anderen beiden Wölfen folgte.

„HALT! Ich glaube ich hab' eine Spur gefunden!" rief Lou den zwei Wölfen zu, die weiter vorn aus einer Pfütze tranken. Bilberry war der erste der wieder an ihre Seite eilte. Noch einmal schnüffelte Lou an dem Baum, an dem sie dachte Aikas Geruch gefunden zu haben. _Nein, das muss sie sein!_ „Welche Richtung?" fragte Oak, der ebenfalls vor der Hündin zu stehen kam. „I-Ich glaube dort, in diese Schlucht hinab." antwortete sie, im Angesicht des älteren Wolfes schlichen sich erneut Selbstzweifel ein. Auch Bilberry hatte begonnen die Luft zu prüfen und wandte sich an seine Rudelgefährten. „Sie hat Recht, hier war auf jeden Fall ein Hund." Oak wiederum nickte nur kurz. „Nun, ich denke dann sollten wir in die Schlucht schauen. Nach euch." Lou holte tief Luft bevor sie ihre Begleiter in die Schlucht führte. Ihr Herz machte Erleichtert eine Sprung, als sich der Geruch in der felsigen Schlucht stärker um sie legte. Trotz der Sonne, die immer noch am Himmel stand, schmiegten sich die Schatten der Bäume und der Stalagmiten an Lous braun weißes Fell. Noch einmal hielt sie inne und prüfte die feuchte Luft. Gerade wollte sie weiter laufen, das ließ eine Stimme sie zusammen fahren. „LOU!" Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie Aikas vertraute Stimme erkannte. „Sie ist es wirklich!" antwortete eine zweite Stimme leiser, die Lou sofort als die ihrer Mutter identifizierte. Innerhalb eines Herzschlages raste sie zu den zwei Hündinnen, die sie nun auch in den Schatten erkennen konnte. Aus herabgefallenen Farnen hatten sie sich Nester zwischen zwei besonders hohen Stalagmiten eingerichtet. Ihr Herz raste als sie sich neben ihrer Mutter niederließ. „Wo warst du? Ich glaube wir haben den ganzen Wald nach dir abgesucht!" brachte Isabel schließlich, mit erstickter Stimme, hervor. Lou wandte sich herum und erblickte Oak und Bilberry die zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatten. „Ich hab' Freunde kennengelernt." Plötzlich schnellten Aikas Ohren nach oben. „Hast du die anderen Hunde gefunden?" fragte sie aufgeregt. Gerade wollte Lou davon erzählen, wie sie von den Wölfen aufgenommen wurde und jetzt mit ihnen trainierte, da schnitt ihre Mutter ihr das Wort ab. „Schnell, versteckt dich!" flüsterte sie. „Da sind Wölfe." _Meint sie Bilberry und Oak?_ Sie warf Aika einen fragenden Blick zu, doch die ältere Hündin musterte Oak misstrauisch. Sie war die, die schließlich die Stille durchbrach. „OAK!" Erschrocken wirbelte der braune Wolf herum. „Aika! Lang' nicht gesehen! Was machst du hier?" In dem Moment in dem er die Felswand absuchte, spürte Lou wie ihre Mutter sie im Nacken packte und an ihre Seite zog. Doch als Oak und Bilberry vor den beiden Wölfen standen fiel sein Blick auch auf Lou. Sofort wuchs Erleichterung in den Augen beider Wölfe. Er wandte sich wieder an Aika. „Aber wirklich jetzt, was machst du _hier_!?" Während Aika davon berichtete wie sie Isabel und Lou gefunden hatte und wie sie im Schneesturm verloren gegangen war, wandte sich Lou wieder ihrer Mutter zu, die aus besorgten Augen auf sie hinab blickte. „Wo warst du?" fragte sie schließlich mit bebender Stimme. „Kennst du _die_?" schloss sie an, sie nickte zu Oak und Bilberry. Stolz machte sich in Lou breit, als sie antwortete: „Ich lebe bei ihnen!" „Du machst bitte _WAS_? Hast du Bienen in deinem Gehirn? Wölfe sind gefährlich, erst Recht weil du noch ein Welpe bist!" Ungläubig hielt Lou dem durchbohrenden Blick stand, unfähig ein Wort hervor zu bringen. Erst als Bilberry an Lous Seite getrottet kam wurde ihr Blick wieder weicher. „Wenn ihr beiden soweit seid, würden wir dann wieder losziehen." kündigte der Wolf an. Mit einem Nicken folgte Lou ihrem Freund, glücklich nicht mehr mit ihrer Mutter reden zu müssen. _Sie hat sich nur_ _S_ _orgen gemacht, das ist alles,_ redete sie sich selber ein.

Die Schlucht hatte die Gruppe bereits wieder hinter sich gelassen. „Wirst du direkt zu den anderen Hunden zurückkehren?" fragte Oak der vor **Bilberry** an der Spitze lief, an Aika gewandt. „Ja, Scotch musste schon lang' genug übernehmen." erwiderte sie unbeschwert. Der braune Wolf wand sich herum, sodass er Isabel in die Augen sehen konnte. „Und, Isabel war es richtig? Gehst du mit Aika?" Ohne zu sprechen nickte sie nur. Ihre misstrauischen Blicke schienen sich in Bilberrys Rücken zu brennen. „Lou wird auch mit uns kommen." erklärte sie schließlich, nach einer längeren Pause. _WAS!?_ Auch Oak schien genau so verwundert zu sein wie Bilberry sich fühlte. Und sogar Aika stoppte überrascht. „Aber ich dachte du trainierst jetzt bei uns!" empörte sich Oak anschließend. Still blickte Lou zu Boden, allen Blicken ausweichend. „Das steht nicht zur Debatte!" beharrte Isabel weiter. Oak holte noch einmal deutlich Luft, bevor er ruhig antwortete: „Wir haben versprochen das wir es tolerieren wenn du deiner Mutter folgen willst und dabei bleiben wir. Ich werde Hawk und Tempest davon erzählen." Mit hoch erhobenen Kopf stolzierte die Hündin davon, aus traurigen Augen sah Lou ihr noch einmal auf. „Auf Wiedersehen." wimmerte sie leise. „Es ist nicht eure Schuld. Ich werd' euch vermissen!" „Komm' jetzt, Lou!" ermahnte ihre Mutter sie erneut von hinten.


	6. Chapter 6

In der Hoffnung sich den durchbohrenden Blicken zu entziehen, hatte sich **Lou** allein hinter einem großen kahlen Busch versteckt. Im Sommer schienen hier Brombeeren zu wachsen. Doch auch in ihrem Versteck konnte sie Scotch _fühlen_ der sie aus schmalen Augen aus seinem Bau beobachtete. Unwillkürlich musste sie daran denken wie er sie damals abgelehnt hatte, darüber hinaus drifteten ihre Gedanken wieder zu Bilberry und den anderen Wölfen. Erst die Stimme ihrer Mutter holte sie wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. „Was ist los mit dir Lou? Willst du gar nichts fressen.“ Ohne zu antworten schnaubte Lou nur verächtlich. Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Isabel neben ihr nieder. „Hör mir zu Lou-“ Bevor die Hündin weiter reden konnte unterbrach Lou sie: „NEIN! ICH MÖCHTE ES NICHT HÖREN. _Mich interessiert es nicht_ _was **DU**_ _denkst!_ Ich werde nicht **_hier_** bleiben!“ In den dunklen Augen von Isabel lag Enttäuschung, die Lou im Herzen stach. Nach einem langen, tiefen Seufzer gab die älterere Hündin schließlich eine Antwort: „Ich weiß Lou. Ich möchte dich zu nichts zwingen, aber bitte bleib zumindest noch ein bisschen hier.“ Lous Blick schweifte zu Scotch hinüber, der jetzt vergnügt mit einer anderen Hündin redete und etwas aß. _H_ _ier ist kein Platz für nutzlose Welpe_ _n,_ seine Worte hallten wieder durch ihren Kopf. Dann sah sie wieder ihrer Mutter in die Augen und sie sah das Flehen in ihnen. _Mach es für sie, Lou._ „Einen Tag. Ich werde eine Tag bleiben. Und wenn ich dann immer noch zurück möchte, lässt du mich.“ Emotionslos nickte ihre Mutter.

„Das kam… _plötzlich_.“ sagte Hawk, der nachdenklich zu Boden starrte. Mit Oak an seiner Seite ist **Bilberr** y gekommen um dem Anführer Bericht zu erstatten. „Sie wirkte wirklich so als würde sie das Training ernst meinen.“ beklagte sich Tempest, der ebenfalls dazu gestoßen war. „Sie wirkte allerdings nicht so, als wäre freiwillig mitgekommen.“ wandte Oak ein. Der Rudelanführer holte einmal tief Luft. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn sie bei ihrer Mutter ist.“ „Ich hoffe es zumindest.“ Mit einem stummen Nicken verabschiedete sich Bilberry von der Runde und schlenderte mit hängendem Schwanz zu seinem Bau. „Vergiss nicht die Jagdprüfung morgen!“ rief Tempest ihm noch einmal hinter her. _Interessiert es ihn nicht?_ Ohne etwas zu fressen hatte er sich in seinem Nest zusammengerollt. _Es fühlt sich merkwürdig an, ohne sie. Dabei kenn_ _e_ _‘ ich sie erst ein paar Tage…,_ dachte er während er zum Mond auf sah, dessen fahles Licht sich im Eingang der Höhle verteilte. Nur langsam fiel der Schlaf über den Wolf hinein.

„Es ist lang‘ her das wir beide einfach mal ziellos losgelaufen sind, oder?“ fragte Isabel. **Lous** Mutter wollte, nachdem sie etwas gefressen hatte, unbedingt mit ihrer Tochter den Wald erkunden. „Na ja, in der Stadt gab es auch nicht viele Plätze an die man gehen konnte, ohne _umgefahren_ zu werden.“ antwortete Lou, die versuchte ihre Langeweile mit Ironie zu verstecken. Die, im kalten Wind stetig rauschenden Bäume, begleiteten die zwei Hündinen. Ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit überkam Lou plötzlich, selbst wenn sie neben ihrer Mutter lief. Während Isabel davon erzählte, wie sehr sie das Leben mit Aika und den anderen Hunden bereits liebgewonnen hatte, strömte ein merkwürdig vertrauter Geruch in ihre Nase. Unbewusst hatte sie angehalten und starrte in den verschneiten Wald hinein. _Ich kenne diesen Geruch… BILBERRY!_ _Aber was macht er hier?_ „Was ist Kleine?“ erkundigte sich ihre Mutter, die nervös in der Luft schnüffelte. „Wölfe.“ murmelte sie argwöhnisch, bevor Lou überhaupt die Chance hatte zu antworten. Verachtend schnaubend wandte sich Isabel wieder herum. _Was ist es mit dir und Wölfen,_ fragte sich Lou in ihrem Kopf, traute sich aber nicht es auszusprechen. Langsam folgte sie ihrer Mutter durch ein spärlich bewachsenes Gebüsch. Doch als sie die Augen schloss, um sich vor den dünnen Ästen zu schützen, stieß sie gegen etwas. _Bin ich gegen eine Stein gelaufen,_ fragte sie sich etwas benommen zurück taumelnd. Doch diese Gedanke schien binnen Herzschlägen weiter entfernt zu sein als die Sonne, als der vermeintliche Stein leise, „Scheiße!“ flüsterte. Erst jetzt traf Lou die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz, das sie in _Bilberry_ gelaufen war.

 **Bilberrys** Herz raste, wie eingefroren stand er vor Lou, die ihn genau wie er aus großen Augen anstarrte. _Konzentrier_ _e_ _‘ dich auf die Prüfung! Aber wie? Sie ist_ ** _hier_** _und die Beute über alle Berge! Was soll ich machen._ Aus dem nichts hörte Bilberry wieder Leafs Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, _sie ist gegangen, hör auf ständig an diese Hündin zu denken._ ** _Du bist nicht ihr Vater._** _Ignorier‘ sie einfach,_ redete sich der Wolf vergebens ein. „LOU! Komm schon!“ rief eine andere Stimme. „Sag‘ den anderen ich komme wieder!“ murmelte Lou bevor die andere Stimme sie wieder unterbrach. „LOU! JETZT KOMM!“ Seufzend nickte die Hündin zur Verabschiedung, bevor sie wieder aus dem Gebüsch setzte. Rasch schüttelte Bilberry seinen Kopf, in der Hoffnung irgendwie seine Gedanken sortieren zu können. _Ich muss die Reh_ _F_ _ährte wieder finden!_

Erbarmungslos prasselte Regen auf ihn nieder. Bilberrys Fell war durchweicht und die winterliche Kälte war nun bis auf seine Knochen vorgedrungen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er nach der Begegnung mit Lou die Gruppe von Rehen wieder aufspüren. Seine Hoffnung schien, genau wie sämtliche Gerüche hinfort gewaschen worden zu sein. Bis er schließlich doch eines der braunen Tiere zwischen zwei Bäumen hervor stechen sah. Wie er es seit seiner Welpenzeit gelernt hatte, schleuderte er sich mit voller Kraft an den Nacken des Rehs und riss es zu Boden. Verzweifelt stieß das Reh mehrere Warnrufe aus, während es versuchte sich aus dem Biss des Wolfes zu befreien. Doch nach dem Bilberry seine Zähne endgültig im Fleisch der Beute versenkt hat, lag es regungslos am Boden. Still setzte sich Bilberry und schloss seine Augen. Er dankte dem Reh, das es für die Wölfe sein Leben gegeben hatte. _Ich sollte stolz sein, ich hab‘ meine Prüfung bestanden aber… kein normaler Wolf mag es zu töten. Aber es ist notwendig._ Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und setzte zu einem lauten Heulen an, das Zeichen dass er etwas allein gejagt hatte. Während er darauf wartete das Wölfe kamen die ihm dabei halfen, das Reh in die Höhle zu bringen, schweiften seine Gedanken zurück an Lou und ihre Wort. _Sag‘ den anderen ich komme wieder!_ Der Gedanke, dass die Hündin bald vielleicht wieder im Rudel leben würde, füllte Bilberry mit der Freude die er für den Erfolg in der Prüfung hätte empfinden sollen.

Das goldene Licht der untergehenden Sonne hatte das Lager der Hunde umhüllt. Auge in Auge saßen sich Isabel und **Lou** gegenüber. „Ich möchte nicht das du so eine wirst wie _die_...“ hatte ihre Mutter geseufzt, als Lou daran festgehalten hatte wieder zu den Wölfen zurückzukehren. „Und was ist an _Wölfen_ anders als bei _diesen_ Hunden?“ forderte sie. Die Frage schien in Isabels Augen einen Funken der Wut entzündet zu haben. „Wölfe sind KALTBLÜTIGE Killer!“ Ungläubig trat Lou einen Schritt zurück, bevor sie wutentbrannt zurück schoss: „WER HAT MICH AUFGENOMMEN? WO war ich sicher, nachdem du mich verloren hast?“ „Das war nicht meine Schuld und du weißt es!“ „Bilberry war der Vater den ich nie hatte!“ entgegnete Lou erneut woraufhin ihre Mutter zurück wich. „Das hat nichts mit deinem Vater zu tun!“ „Weißt du was? Es interessiert mich nicht! Ich werde jetzt gehen und du wirst _nichts_ dagegen tun können!“ Sie wagte es nicht Isabel in die Augen zu sehen, während sie davon stapfte. Die Enttäuschung und die Wut in den dunklen Augen ihrer Mutter konnte sie sich bereits gut genug vorstellen, sie direkt anzusehen würde sie vielleicht noch _ewig_ verfolgen. _Das wird nicht das letzte mal sein das wir reden,_ erinnerte sich Lou noch einmal, während die Schatten der kahlen Bäume sie verschluckten. Sie hatte Recht, Isabel würde ihr nicht folgen.

Der Mond schickte sein blasses Licht durch die windstille Nacht, als der moosbewachsene Felsen über dem Wolfslager in Sichtweite rückte. Nur der Schrei einer Eule, über den Baumwipfeln durchbrach die unheimliche. _Hat Bilberry die anderen gewarnt,_ fragte sich Lou als über den platt getreten Schnee auf die Höhle zuschritt. „Lou?“ fragte eine Stimme aus der dunklen Höhle. Wortlos starrte sie in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Doch auch als sich ihre Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, konnte sie nur das matte Schimmern von braunen Augen erkennen. Das nächste was sie hörte waren zwei Paare Pfotenschritte die auf sie zu kamen. Mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich fühlte Lou ihr Herz schneller in ihrem Hals schlagen. Erleichterung durchströmte sie erst, als sie die braunen und hell grauen Felle von Leaf und Bilberry erkannte, die vor ihr aus den Schatten traten. Mit einem neckischen Grinsen wandte sich Leaf an seinen Freund. „Also hattest du wirklich recht, sie _ist_ wieder da.“ Der kleinere Wolf wandte sich erneut herum an sie. „Willkommen zurück.“ Mit einem Schwanzzucken forderte Bilberry sie auf ihm zu folgen, bis zu seinem Bau. Auf dem Weg durch die Höhle, fiel ihr auf das sich kein einziger Wolf mehr außerhalb eine Baues befand. _Sie haben allein auf mich gewartet…_ „Du solltest schlafen, ich werd' Hawk morgen alles erzählen.“ flüsterte Bilberry, der Lou liebevoll mit der Nase zu seinem Nest schob. Dicht an Bilberrys Flanke hatte sich auch die Hündin auf das weiche Nest fallen lassen und blickte zum Mond empor. „Es ist gut das du wieder da bist.“ murmelte Bilberry noch einmal leise, bevor der gleichmäßige Atem des Wolfes den Bau füllte. 


	7. Chapter 7

**\- Sommer -**

Es war ein warmer Nachmittag, als Lou zusammen mit Tempest und **Bilberry** von einem Jagdtraining zurück kehrte. „Dein Koordination ist schon ziemlich gut, aber du bist immer noch zu hektisch, Lou.“ tadelte Tempest. Zahlreiche Monde waren vergangen seitdem Lou wieder zurück zum Wolfsrudel gekehrt war. Die Pfade der Hunde oder gar ihrer Mutter hatte sie seitdem konsequent gemieden und sich voll und ganz auf ihr Training als _Wolfshund_ konzentriert _._ „Du hättest diese Hasen fast gehabt.“ „Ja, ich weiß.“ resignierte die Hündin leise. „Das wird schon.“ murmelte Bilberryleise in ihr Ohr, was sie wieder zum Lächeln brachte. „Wann war die Prüfung noch mal?“ fragte er seinen Vater. „Hawk sagte wenn sie bereit ist.“ antwortete Tempest, abfällig. „Aber es wäre das beste wenn wir sie _vor_ demWinter halten könnten.“

Zusammen mit Reed, Lou, Cody, Luna und den Jungen der beiden Wolfshunde, fraß Bilberry um ein Reh versammelt das eine Jagdtruppe gejagt hatte. „Und seid ihr schon aufgeregt wegen morgen?“ fragte Reed, an Rain und seine Schwester Fog, die dicht neben ihren Eltern saßen. Luna warf dem Wolf einen scharfen Blick zu. Doch Cody sprach für sie: „Erinner‘ sie gar nicht erst dran! Seitdem Hawk ihm erzählt hat das sie bald mit dem Training anfangen können, springen sie schon durch den Bau, wie aufgeschreckte Hasen!“ „Wisst ihr schon mit _wem_ ihr trainieren werdet?“ wandte Lou wiederum ein. „Aspen und Hemlock.“ antwortete Fog eifrig. So unauffällig es ging lehnte sich Bilberry zu Reed, der neben ihm saß. „Ich dachte die beiden, na ja, _hassen_ Hunde!?“ „Das macht mir auch Sorgen...“ flüsterte sein Mentor zurück. „Aber sie haben sich freiwillig gemeldet, also… haben sie sich vielleicht geändert.“ Auch wenn Reed es zu verbergen versuchte, klang er mehr als würde er _hoffen_. Erst jetzt bemerkte Bilberry die missbilligenden Blicke mit denen Aspen und Hemlock die Hunde vom anderen Ende der Höhle musterten. _Vielleicht haben sie sich geändert,_ versuchte Bilberry einzureden, während er Hemlocks Blick zu deuten versuchte.

Bilberry sortierte gerade die frisch gewachsenen Kräuter, während sich Reed um eine verletzte Pfote von Primrose kümmerte, als Pfotenschritte am Eingang ihn herumfahren ließen. Durch den Eingang zum Bau steckte Hemlock ihren braun grauen Kopf. „Sobald die Sonne untergeht, treffen wir uns beim Wasserfall, ja?“ sagte sie und verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Reed und Bilberry warfen sich gleichermaßen desorientierte Blicke zu. „Klingt spannend!“ kommentierte Primrose aus ihrem Nest. „Habt ihr irgendeine Idee worum es gehen könnte?“ fragte Reed, der der Wölfin aus schmalen Augen Kopf schüttelnd nachsah. „Nein.“ antwortete Bilberry schließlich kurz nach einer schweigender Pause. „Wirst du gehen?“ fragte Reed schließlich überraschend ernst. „Ich denke schon?“ erwiderte Bilberry fragend. _Er weiß etwas was ich nicht weiß…_

Der restliche Tag verging ohne weiter besondere Ereignisse. Was dazu führte das sich Unbehagen unter Bilberrys Pelz ansammelte. Ständig tuschelten Hemlock oder Aspen mit anderen Wölfen. _Oak, Hawk, Beech und alle Hunde. Warum reden sie sich nicht mit denen,_ fragte sich Bilberry der zusammen mit Leaf beobachtete was passierte. Gähnend merkte Leaf an: „Es wird eh nichts _wichtiges_ sein. Was sollte auch passieren? Es ist Sommer, wir haben genug zu fressen und es gibt keine Krankheiten.“ „Das ist ja gerade was mit Sorgen macht. Vielleicht planen sie irgendetwas!“ Belustigt bellte Leaf ein wenig, bevor er seufzend antwortete. „Du machst dir schon wieder zu viele Sorgen Bil‘, es wird schon nichts sein!“ Nachdem er den Satz beendet hatte nahm der Wolf einen beherzten Blick aus dem Falken den er mit Lous Hilfe bei ihrem Training fangen konnte. „Wahrscheinlich...“ seufzte Bilberry. Doch das Gefühl das dass wohl möglich falsch gewesen war, ließ ihn nicht los.

„Wir haben doch morgen gemeinsam Training, oder?“ fragte Fog. „Ja, Fährten lesen mit Aspen.“ antwortete **Lou** , die bereits wieder in Bilberrys und ihren Bau schlüpfen wollte. Etwas verlegen verabschiedete sich die hell graue Hündin: „Dann… bis Morgen!“ Auf erschöpften Pfoten taumelte Lou in Richtung des Baues in der felsigen Wand. Gerade als sie eine Pfote durch den Eingang gesetzt hatte, zwängten sich Bilberry und Leaf, dicht aneinander gefolgt, an ihr vorbei. „Wo geht ihr hin?“ fragte sie verwundert. Die beiden Wölfe warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor Leaf antwortete: „Wir machen nur einen kurzen Spaziergang.“ „Leg‘ du dich ruhig schon hin.“ vervollständigte Bilberry für seinen Freund. _Warum machen die beiden daraus ein Geheimnis? Das ganze Rudel weiß über ihre Beziehung_ , dachte Lou als sie den beiden Wölfen nachsah. Gerade wollte sie den Gedanken verwerfen und sich in ihr Nest fallen lassen, da entdeckte Lou das auch Reed gefolgt von Petal die Höhle verließ. _Sie verheimlichen wirklich etwas!_

Versteckt in den Schatten die die Bäume in der roten Abendsonne warfen, verfolgte Lou die Wölfe. Beinahe das gesamte Rudel war zusammen gekommen, nur Hawk, Oak seine Gefährtin Beech und sämtliche Hunde schienen zu fehlen. _Was haben sie vor, wenn Hawk davon nichts wissen soll?_ Das unaufhörliche Rauschen das Wasserfalls lag bereits in Lous Ohren als sich die Wölfe um einen Punkt versammeln zu schienen. Geduckt, wie sie es in ihrem Training gelernt hatte, kroch sie zur Lichtung am Ufer des Flusses vor. _Ich hoffe das die Pflanzen meinen Geruch verstecken…_ In dessen Herzen stand Aspen der selbstgefällig die versammelten Wölfe musterte. Seine dunklen Augen blieben jedoch an Bilberry und Leaf haften, die am mittleren Rand des Rudels fast in den vielen verschiedenen Fellen untergingen. Schließlich fing der, in der sinkenden Sonne, weiß erscheinende Wolf an zu sprechen. „Ihr wundert euch sicherlich alle warum wir euch hier versammelt haben.“ Er blickte zur Seite in den bereits dunklen Wald, wo Lou erst jetzt Hemlocks braunes Fell erspähte. Leise murmelte Aspen zu ihr: „Bring ihn her!“ Doch lediglich Lou schien ihn gehört zu haben. Nickend drehte sich die Wölfin um, Lou hielt den Atem an und verschloss fest ihre Augen. _Bitte find_ _e_ _‘ mich nicht,_ wiederholte sie immer, in der törichten Hoffnung ihre Gedanken würden etwas ändern können. Ihre Augen schlug sie erst wieder auf, als sich die Wölfin neben Aspen im Zentrum der Versammlung eingefunden hatte. Lous Glieder schienen zu gefrieren, als hinter Hemlock ein _Hund_ folgte. Durch sein dunkel braunes Fell schienen bereits seine Rippen hindurch und über einem seiner gelben Augen lag ein blasser Schleier. „Aber ich glaube _er_ sollte euch erzählen, warum wir hier sind!“ erzählte Aspen schließlich, zu der Masse gewandt. _Ich habe ihn noch nie bei den Hunden gesehen…_

Ein misstrauisches Raunen lief durch die Masse, als sich der Fremde neben Hemlock und Aspen niederließ. „Hast du den schon mal bei den Hunden gesehen?“ fragte Leaf leise, der näher an **Bilberry** herangerückt war. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schüttelte er den Kopf. Eine bedrückende Stille war über die Lichtung gefallen, die nur vom gleichmäßigen Rauschen des Wasserfalls durchbrochen wurde. „Komm schon.“ murmelte Aspen durch geschlossene Zähne. „Ich muss euch warnen,“ fing der alte Hund schließlich nervös an. „vor den Hunden, die in eurem Rudel leben.“ Für einen Moment fühlte es sich an, als wäre die Zeit um Bilberry stehen geblieben. _Was? Kann das- Nein, oder?_ „Sie planen euer Rudel zu übernehmen!“ „Woher willst du das wissen?“ entgegnete Reed, der unweit von Bilberry saß. Alle Augen waren nun auf ihn gewandt. „Ich bin mir ja nicht sicher ob ich mir das einbilde, aber ich glaube ich habe dich noch _nie_ in diesem _Wald_ gesehen.“ Für einen kurzen Moment legte Aspen die Ohren an, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, ließ dann aber doch den Hund sprechen. „Ich bin ein Einzelgänger, ich versuche die Pfade der anderen Hunde genauso zu meiden wie die eure. Doch vor einiger Zeit kamen zwei Hunde, Scotch und ich glaube der andere hieß Cody, auf mich zu. Und sie baten mich darum _euch_ auszuspionieren.“ Trotz der roten Sonne, die auf die grüne Lichtung herunter schien, fühlte es sich an als wäre gerade ein gewaltiges Gewitter über den Wald gerollt. „Deshalb müssen _wir_ dafür sorgen dass, das nicht geschehen kann! Auch wenn Hawk versuchen wird die Augen vor der Gefahr zu schließen.“ setzte Aspen fort. „Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass unser Rudel rein bleibt.“ Bilberry wurde schlecht, umso mehr Aspen sprach, auch wenn er sich dauerhaft zu wiederholen schien. _Das kann nicht sein,_ versuchte er sich immer wieder einzureden, als Codys Name fiel. Erst Hemlocks Worte ließen seinen Körper wieder aufklaren: „Wir werden erst einmal nur aufmerksam beobachteten, bei unserem nächsten Treffen können wir dann besprechen was wir tun werden.“ Seine Gedanken schienen als wäre er betäubt, als Bilberry sich zusammen mit den anderen Wölfen schweigend auf den Rückweg aufbrach.

„Du hast uns nicht enttäuscht, Urass*.“ sagte Hemlock. Nachdem das Rudel, angeführt von Aspen, die Lichtung wieder geräumt hatte. Nur **Lou** war in ihrem Versteck in den Schatten der Bäume, die bereits von nächtlicher Finsternis umhüllt waren, zurückgeblieben. „Ich hoffe einfach nur das es das wert sein wird.“ erwiderte Urass, der bereits wieder ins dichte Unterholz verschwand, ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen. _Wer bist du,_ fragte sich Lou, die den Hund mit ihren Augen folgte. Fast schon instinktiv begann die kleine Hündin den Rüden zu verfolgen. _Was mache ich hier überhaupt?_ In weitem Abstand schlich sie hinter dem, im bleichen Mondlicht fast unsichtbaren, Hund hinterher. Mit jedem Schritt den Lou weiter in den Wald führte, schien ihr Gewissen lauter zu schreien, um sie zum Umdrehen zu ermutigen. Bis Urass schließlich neben dem Fluss an zu halten schien. Lou konnte einen kleinen Bau, der unter den Wurzeln eines Baumes in die Erde führte, erkennen. Auch den Geruch von Beute konnte sie erkennen, selbst wenn er schon abgestanden schien. Der dunkle Hund hatte sich direkt am Ufer fallen lassen und blickte auf seine eigene Reflexion herab, über der das Mondlicht glitzerte. _Was tue ich hier? Ich weiß noch nicht einmal was ich sagen soll,_ fragte sich Lou noch einmal. Herz rasend starrte sie auf den dunkel braunen Hund, der dem Wasser zugewannt etwas flüsterte, bevor er sich von seinem Platz am Ufer erholte. Der blasse Schimmer über einem seiner Augen blitzte im nächtlichen Licht in Lous Richtung. „Was willst du?“ rief er in einer überraschend gleichgültig klingende Stimme. In der Hoffnung ihr braun weißes Fell würde auf einmal, genau wie das ihres Gegenübers mit dem Wald verschwimmen, erstarrte Lou. „Auch wenn ich halb blind bin kann ich dich sehen, _Jüngling_.“ antwortete er auf Lous Sprachlosigkeit. „I-Ich will nur reden.“ entgegnete sie, nervös auf den alten Rüden zu wandelnd. Mit gerümpfter Nase hatte er sich neben seinem Bau nieder gelassen, Lou tat es ihm gleich. „Haben Hemlock und Aspen dich geschickt?“ fragte er, genervt seufzend. „Nein.“ antwortete Lou knapp. „Gut.“ schnaubte Urass wiederum verächtlich. „Aber was treibt dich dann zu mir.“ „Seitdem letzten Winter lebe ich bei den Wölfen und ich habe gehört was du erzählst. Ich will nur eine Sache wissen: Hat dir Cody wirklich von _einem Plan_ erzählt?“ Für einen langen Moment schwieg der alte Hund, in dem Lou in fordernd in die Augen blickte. „Hat er, oder nicht?“ verlangte sie. Er schloss seine Auge, in denen Schuldbewusstsein zu wallen schien und seufzte. „Nein, das hat er nicht.“ „Warum erzählst du es den _dann_ Wölfen?“ Mit jedem Wort das er sprach wurde Urass Stimme wütender. „Aspen und Hemlock haben mir ein Angebot gemacht.“ „Und welches?“ „Du solltest jetzt gehen. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal warum ich _dir_ überhaupt irgendwas erzähle. Du dahergelaufener Köter.“ Ohne ihr einen anderen Blick zu würdigen stand er auf und verschwand in seinem Bau. 

*gesprochen You-rass


	8. Chapter 8

„Kann ich vielleicht heute bei euch im Bau schlafen? Ich muss etwas nachdenken." fragte **Bilberry** nervös als er mit Primrose und Leaf wieder die Höhle betrat. „Kein Ding." nuschelte Primrose im vorbeigehen. Nur langsam folgte er den beiden Geschwistern, während sein Blick zu seinem Bau ab schweifte. _Weiß Lou irgendetwas darüber?_ Bilberry duckte sich durch den Eingang des Baues und ließ sich neben Leaf auf den Boden sinken. „Glaubt ihr ihm?" fragte er zögerlich. „Wem?" erwiderte Primrose desinteressiert gähnend von der Seite. „Na diesem Hund." ergänzte Leaf für ihn. „Ich weiß nicht, das was er erzählt hat macht Sinn. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe _warum_ die Hunde unser Rudel _übernehmen_ wollen, ich dachte das läge hinter uns." „Aber warum sollte _Cody_ das mitmachen, beim letzten mal hat er doch auch _gegen_ sie gekämpft?" „Ich hab' keine Ahnung..." antwortete Leaf, der seinen Kopf bereits schläfrig auf seine Pfoten gelegt hatte. „Also ich glaube ihm!" kommentierte Primrose. _Das kann nicht,_ schrie Bilberrys Gewissen, das er nicht zur Sprache kommen ließ. Die Wölfin setzte fort: „Vielleicht _willst_ du es nicht wahr haben, weil du so viel mit all den Hunden zu tun hast." „ _Was?!_ " „Ja, akzeptier' du bist Lous Vater, zumindest in ihren Augen." Ungläubig starrten die beiden Rüden sie an. Stille legte sich über den Bau. Genau wie ihr Bruder, rollte sich Primrose zusammen. Und auch Bilberry fand, dicht an Leafs Seite gedrückt, in den Schlaf.

„Du solltest die Pfote die nächsten Tage schonen, dann sollte es bald wieder besser gehen." riet Bilberry Sage, ein Dorn hatte sich an der Pfote der Wölfin entzündet. „Wenn das so weiter geht, hab' ich bald keine Arbeit mehr." scherzte Reed, als die braune Wölfin den Bau wieder verließ. „Das hättest du wohl gerne." neckte Bilberry zurück. „Morgen müssen wir wieder Eichenblätter sammeln." sagte Reed, brach aber ab, als jemand den Bau betrat. Selbst bevor Bilberry sich herum wand, wusste er dass seine Eltern, Petal und Tempest im Anmarsch waren. „Bilberry," fing sein Vater schließlich an, „können wir vielleicht kurz reden?" „Allein?" ergänzte Petal für ihn. Reed nickte bereits und Bilberry folgte hinter Petal nach draußen. „Lasst uns ein bisschen laufen." schlug sie vor. Die drei Wölfe schlugen den Weg in Richtung des Wasserfalls ein. „Also, was ist los?" fragte Bilberry. Tempest seufzte kurz bevor er sprach: „Es geht um Lou." „Wir denken, das du dich von ihr distanzieren solltest." ergänzte Petal. „ _WAS?!"_ platzte es aus Bilberry heraus. „Wir haben noch einmal über das nachgedacht was an Aspens Treffen passiert ist. Wir wissen nicht was jetzt passieren wird. _Aber_ _falls_ es wirklich stimmt das Cody irgendetwas planen sollte, wäre es besser wenn du nicht mit den Hunden in Verbindung stehst, verstehst du?" _Ich fasse es nicht!_ Bilberry unterbrach die Wölfin: „Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich diesem dahergelaufen _Streuner_ , oder?" Mit strenger Stimme ermahnte Tempest: „Solange wir nichts genaues wissen, werden wir nichts unternehmen. Aber wir können uns eben nicht sicher sein, ob Cody wirklich eine Meuterei plant." „Und nur weil Lou eine Hündin ist, steckt sie da mit drin, oder was? Ich fass' es nicht!" Wütend stampfend drehte Bilberry herum und stürmte zurück zum Lager.

„Wo bleibt Tempest eigentlich?" fragte Fog ungeduldig, die sich neben **Lou** in der warmen Mittagssonne badete. „Er wollte irgendetwas mit Bilberry besprechen." antwortete sie. „Aber der ist doch gerade wieder in Reeds Bau marschiert." gab Fog zurück. „Ich weiß es auch nicht." Lou legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Pfoten und blickte auf das Grass vor der Höhle, das von leichtem Wind gestreift wurde. _Soll ich es ihr erzählen? Nein, erst muss Cody darüber_ _etwas_ _wissen!_ Gerade als sie sich wieder aufsetzten wollte, erblickte Lou Tempests struppiges braunes Fell. Flankiert von Petal spazierte er, mit schleifendem Schwanz, auf sie zu. „Sollen wir jagen gehen?" fragte der Rüde emotionslos. Ebenso kalt nickte Lou und folgte ihrem Lehrer in den Wald. Nur die Vögel in den Baumwipfeln über ihnen waren zu hören, während die beiden Wölfe durch den Wald strichen. Warmes Sonnenlicht drang durch die Baumkronen und warf seine Muster auf den Boden und der leichte Wind trug den Geruch von Beute zu ihnen. „Wir teilen uns auf, du suchst da hinten. Wir treffen uns dann wieder hier, wenn wir was gefunden haben." sagte Tempest schnell, der mit seiner Schnauze auf dichte Tannen wies. Wieder nickte Lou gleichgültig und folgte den Anweisungen ihres Lehrers. _Was hat er Bilberry vorhin sagen wollen,_ fragte sie sich die Hündin als sie die Verfolgung eines Hasen aufnahm. _Sicherlich ging es um Cody... oder um mich!_

Langsam begann die Sonne am Himmel zu sinken. **Bilberry** fraß mit Leaf und Reed vor seinem Bau. „Du musst zugeben, sie haben einen Punkt." meinte Leaf. „NEIN! Das haben sie nicht, selbst _wenn_ die Anschuldigungen gegen Cody stimmen, hat _sie_ damit nichts zu tun!" Reed mischte sich ein: „Ich gebe' dir nur teilweise Recht Leaf. Bil' es wäre sicherlich klüger vielleicht _ein bisschen_ auf Abstand zu gehen, du weißt wie manche Wölfe werden wenn sie ein Drama riechen. Aber es stimmt, das _Lou_ mit dieser ganzen Sache etwas zu tun hat glaub' ich auch nicht'." Die drei Wölfe verstummten als Hemlock sich wieder näherte. „Gleicher Treffpunkt wie beim letzten Mal, gleiche Zeit wie beim letzten Mal." murmelte sie beim vorbeigehen. Einheitlich nickten die drei Wölfe und beobachteten Hemlock, die weiter zog. „Ich bin sicher, wir werden damit schlauer werden."

Auf dem Weg zurück von ihrem Training hatte **Lou** mit Tempest kein Wort gewechselt. Als dann, nach einem gefühlt ewigen Marsch, das Lager in Sicht kam nickte Tempest nur kurz zurück Verabschiedung und eilte schnell zu einer Gruppe von Wölfen. Auf ihrem Weg die Beute zu verstauen, konnte Lou Hemlocks braun graues Fell ausmachen. Die Köpfe dicht zu einander gesteckt, murmelten sie etwas. _Sie treffen sich schon wieder, ich muss Cody Bescheid sagen!_ Es brauchte nur wenige Momente bis Lou den goldenen Hund vor seinem Bau erblickte. Er sprach mit Rain, der neben ihm saß. _Bestimmt erzählt er wieder die Geschichte wie dem Rudel beigetreten war._ Lou erinnerte sich, als sie neu war hat Bilberry ihr davon erzählt. Zusammen mit Luna hatte Cody damals geholfen das Rudel zu ihrem neuen Zuhause zu führen. _Wie ihr altes Lager wohl ausgesehen hatte,_ fragte sich Lou bevor ihre wieder einfiel warum sie mit dem Hund sprechen musste. „Hey, Lou!" rief Rain als sie nahe genug gekommen war. „Setzt dich ruhig." schloss sein Vater an. Mit einem halben Ohr hörte Lou noch Codys Geschichte zu, auf den passenden Monet wartend mit ihm allein zu sprechen. „Du siehst irgendwie niedergeschlagen aus, Lou, alles in Ordnung?" fragte er schließlich und riss Lou aus ihren Gedanken. „Eigentlich... nicht, hättest du vielleicht einen Moment unter vier Augen.

„Also, was gibt's?" Während Lou sprach konnte sie Cody nicht in die Augen sehen. „Hast du bemerkt das sich fast _alle_ Wölfe letzte Nacht davon geschlichen haben?" platzte es schließlich aus ihr heraus. „Nein." antwortete er etwas verdutzt. „Oh, jetzt weißt du's." „Und was haben sie auf diesem Treffen gemacht?" Nervös schluckte Lou. „Sie haben geredet... über _Dich_." Kurz gab Lou Cody eine Zusammenfassung was bei dem geheimen Treffen passiert war. „Und ich glaube Hemlock hat wieder ein Treffen einberufen, wir sollten uns das ansehen!" Mit diesem Worten schloss Lou ihren Monolog. Bis Cody sein Schweigen brach, schienen Ewigkeiten zu vergehen. „Du hast recht. Lass uns aufbrechen, bevor die anderen misstrauisch werden."

Als die beiden Hunde durch das Unterholz schlichen, erhellte bereits das erste Mondlicht den Pfad zum Wasserfall. Angespannt wartete Cody neben Lou und verfolgte das Geschehen auf der Lichtung vor ihnen aus großen wachsamen Augen. Die Spannung in der Luft wurde beinahe unerträglich als sich dann auch Urass durch die Gebüsche zu nähern schien. Seelenruhig ließ sich der alte Rüde im Zentrum der hellen Lichtung nieder. _Warum tut er das? Was bieten ihm Aspen und Hemlock,_ fragte sich Lou als allmählich die ersten Wölfe eintrafen. „Cody," begann sie leise zu flüstern, „versprich mir das egal was sie gleich sagen, Du dich nicht einmischen wirst." Erst nach einem kurzen Monet des Zögerns antwortete der Hund. „Versprochen." Instinktiv duckte sich Lou tiefer in den dichten Kräuterstrauch, als Aspen und Hemlock parallel eintrafen und sich neben dem Streuner platz nahmen. _Es beginnt..._

Als Aspen seine Stimme erhob verstummte die Menge augenblicklich. **Bilberry** fühlte wie sein Herz mit jedem Augenblick schneller schlagen. „Ich hoffe ihr erinnert auch an Codys Pläne, über die euch Urass beim letzten Mal erzählt hat. Denn Hemlock und Ich haben ihn... ein wenig nachverfolgt. Und Hemlock, konnte ihn sogar bei einem seiner _geheimen_ Treffen beobachtet!" Hemlock übernahm nun für Aspen. „Er plaudert alle unsere Geheimnisse und unsere eventuellen Schwachpunkte Scotch und den Rest der Hunde aus dem Wald aus! Genau wie Urass es gesagt hat!" _Sie lügen, schamlos!_ Aspen ergriff wieder das Wort. „Und so leid es mir tut, aber _ich_ sehe keinen anderen Ausweg, als ihn aus dem Rudel _zu verbannen_!" Stimmen aus der Menge wurden laut. „Was ist mit den anderen Hunden?" rief eine. „Ja, stecken die da auch mit drin?" „Ich trau denen keinen Schritt mehr!" erwiderten wiederum zwei andere. Bilberrys Gedanken schienen sich zu überschlagen und Wut startete sich in ihm zu regen. Dennoch blieb er wortlos sitzen und starrte nach vorn zu Aspen, Urass und Hemlock. Die beiden Wölfe warfen sich vielsagenden Blick zu, den Bilberry nicht direkt zuordnen konnte. „Ruhe!" rief Hemlock, die fast zu heulen begann. Sofort legte sich wieder die Stille über die Wölfe. „Wir wollen das _jeder_ von euch auffälliges Verhalten _sofort_ bei Aspen oder mir meldet."

Mit der Schnauze zog Cody wieder **Lous** Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Lautlos war er aufgestanden und duckte sich durch die dichten Sträucher die die Lichtung umgaben in den Wald davon. _Das ist nicht gut! Das ist GAR NICHT gut,_ dachte sie als sie sich noch einmal zu der Lichtung umdrehte. Mit rasendem Herzen folgte sie Cody durch den Wald. „Cody, warte!" rief Lou, als sie weit genug vom Wasserfall entfernt waren. Entgegen ihrer Erwartungen blieb der goldene Hund tatsächlich stehen. Irgendwie fühlte es sich in den dunklen Schatten des Waldes sicherer an. „Wir müssen zurück zum Lager bevor-" Er unterbrach sie. „Warum? _Warum_ sollte ich zurück? Nur damit ich gleich _verbannt_ werde, für etwas DAS ICH NOCH NICHT EINMAL GETAN HABE!?" _Er hat Rech_ _t_ _,_ realisierte Lou schmerzlich. „Wegen Luna und Fog und Rain!" hielt sie schließlich entgegen. Für einen Moment hielt Cody inne. „Sag' ihnen das es mir gut geht und das ich wieder komme, soweit diese Geschichte vorbei ist." Er blickte hinunter auf seine Pfoten, mit Trauer in den Augen. „Wohin gehst du?" fragte Lou. _Es ist zwecklos ihn davon abzubringen..._ „Ich war schon mal ein Streuner, vielleicht schliss ich mich sogar den andern Hunden an. Ich bleib' in der Nähe, versprochen." Lou nickte, wortlos. „Erzähl' ihn einfach des es mir gut geht." „Das werde ich..." Ohne zurück zusehen verschwand er in den Schatten. Und ließ Lou mit der bitteren Last der Realität allein. 


	9. Chapter 9

Als letzter trottete **Bilberry** hinter seinen Rudelgefährten hinterher. _Es beginnt sich so anzufühlen wie… ein Albtraum! Ich muss Lou davon erzählen, bevor… etwas schlimmes passiert._ Bilberry erhob seinen Blick wieder von seinen Pfoten und holte langsam zu den anderen Wölfe auf, achtete aber darauf das weder Petal noch Tempest ihn sahen. _Und Hawk muss davon erfahren!_ Das Licht des Vollmondes am Himmel erhellte bereits das Lager als Bilberry endlich wieder eine Pfote in die kühlen Schatten der Höhle setzte. Schnell huschte er in seinen Bau. „Lou, bist du noch wach?“ fragte er in die Dunkelheit. Niemand antwortete. „Lou?“ fragte er erneut. Erst jetzt strömte Bilberry ihr abgestandener Geruch in die Nase. _Wahrscheinlich schläft sie bei Fog, weil ich weg war._ Trotz der Sorge die an ihm nagte, konnte er sich keinen weiteren Moment auf den Beinen halten. _Morgen, kümmer ich mich um das alles,_ waren die letzten Gedanken die durch Bilberrys Kopf rollten, bevor er in den Schlaf driftete.

Donnergrollen ließ den Wolf aus dem Schlaf schrecken. _War das alles nur ein Traum,_ fragte er sich mit aufquellender Hoffnung. Doch sobald Bilberry vor seinen Bau trat, schien jegliche Hoffnung vergeblich. „Denkst du wirklich Aspen hat ihn schon vertrieben?“ fragte Primrose, die neben ihrem Bruder vor Bilberrys Bau warteten. Vor ihnen lag ein halb gefressenes Stück Hase. Leaf war der erste der Bilberry bemerkte. „Ach, guten Morgen. Wir haben dir extra was übergelassen!“ verkündete er freudig. Schnell bedankte sich Bilberry und begann zu fressen. „Wo rüber habt ihr geredet?“ fragte er mit dem halben Maul voller Hase. Primrose antwortete vorlaut: „Cody ist auf _mysteriöse_ Weise verschwunden!“ „Oh...“ murmelte Bilberry, mehr zu sich selbst. _Irgendjemand muss ihm davon erzählt haben!_ „Oh, verdammt, ich muss los!“ erinnerte sich Primrose selber und stürmte zum Ausgang. Immer noch fiel der Regen nieder und das gleichmäßige Prasseln erfüllt die Höhle. „Wohin so plötzlich?“ rief ihr Leaf ihr hinterher. „Jagen mit Petal!“ Auch Bilberry erhob sich, den letzten Bissen Hase hinunterschluckend. „Ich muss auch noch etwas klären...“ Leaf seufzte kurz. „Ich warte hier...“

Mit jedem Schritt den sich Bilberry Hawks Bau näherte, begann sein Herz schneller zu pochen. „Hawk?“ fragt er schließlich nervös, vor dem Bau des Anführers. „Ja?“ entgegnete die tiefe Stimme, des grauen Wolfes. Als Bilberry, dann schließlich eintrat, schien sein Magen sich vor Nervosität umzudrehen. _Wovor hab‘ ich überhaupt Angst?_ Zu seiner Überraschung, erwartete ihn im inneren nicht nur Hawk. Sondern auch Reed, der Bilberry genauso überrascht ansah, wie er ihn. „Was gibt es?“ fragte Hawk schließlich, während sich Bilberry neben Reed nieder ließ. „Geht ‘s auch um _Aspens Treffen_?“ warf Reed dazwischen. Unwissend was die passende Antwort darauf wäre, nickte Bilberry stumm. Erleichtert seufzte Hawk. „Ich dachte schon Reed wäre der einzige Wolf mit verstand!“ „Hat er alles erzählt?“ „Alles.“ antwortete Hawk mit einem durchdringenden Blick. „Also, hast du einen Plan?“ fragte Bilberry nach einer kurzen Stille. „Ich weiß nicht... Ich habe weder gegen Aspen oder Hemlock irgendwelche Beweise. Abgesehen von euch beiden, die sie aber als Lügner betiteln werden! Und Cody ist verschwunden, was auch nicht hilfreich ist!“ In jeden von Hawks Worten schien sich seine Wut zu entladen, wie ein Blitz während eines Sturmes. „Und nicht zu vergessen, praktisch das _gesamte_ Rudel ist auf ihrerSeite.“ ergänzte Reed.

Wütendes Knurren drang von außen in den Bau des Anführers. „Was ist da draußen jetzt schon wieder los?“ fragte Hawk. Seiner Wut ließ der Wolf nachdem er erfahren hatte, was sein Rudel hinter seinem Rücken treibt, freien Lauf. „Schaut doch mal wer er auch endlich wagt sich dazu zu zugesellen.“ tönte eine höhnische Stimme im scharfen Ton von der anderen Seite der Hölle, wo sich Wölfe aneinander drängten. Es brauchte einen Moment bis Bilberry erkannte _wer_ zu ihnen sprach, bis schließlich Hemlock vortrat. _Natürlich ist es einer von den beiden!_ „Was geht hier vor?“ fragte Hawk erneut, ein Knurren unterdrückend. Selbstgefällig antwortete die Wölfin: „Oh, hast du noch noch von unserer kleinen _Verräterin_ gehört?“ Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite und offenbarte _Lou_ die in mitten der Menge stand. Für den Splitter eines Herzschlages schien die Welt um Bilberry stehen zu bleib. Reed war es schließlich der seine Gedanken aussprach: „Das ist nicht wahr!“ Auch Hawk nickte zustimmend. „Warum weiß _sie_ dann wo Cody ist?“ fragte ein Wolf aus der Menge. „Das hab‘ ich schon oft genug erzählt, ich habe ihn im Wald getroffen. Er hat mir erzählt das er von den _Gerüchten_ die hier kursieren etwas mitbekommen hat. Deshalb hat er beschlossen erst einmal allein zu Leben.“ „Und was hast du dann gerade an Luna weiter getuschelt?“ fragte der selbe Wolf wieder nach. „Er bat mich seiner _Gefährtin_ und seinen _Welpen_ zu erzählen das ihm gut geht und die Gerücht falsch sind!“ auch in Lous Stimme lag nun ein Knurren.

„Genug jetzt! Ihr alle, zurück an eure Arbeit!“ keifte Hawk zu den Wölfen, die sich um **Lou** versammelt hatten. Nur langsam brach der Kreis auf, dennoch fühlte die Hündin die Blicke ihrer Rudelgefährten in ihrem Nacken brennen. „Ich weiß über die ganze Sache mit Cody...“ begann Hawk, dessen Blick zu Hemlock abwich. Bevor er weitersprechen konnte unterbrach Lou ihn. „Ich habe damit _nichts_ zu tun. Außerdem sind das alles LÜGEN!“ „Das war mir auch schon klar.“ entgegnete Hawk ihr. Kurz kam er in stocken, als wüsste selbst er nicht was gerade passierte. „Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, das du nicht allein bist gegen… die anderen.“ „Danke.“ antwortete sie leise. „Weißt du wo Luna steckt?“ „Das letzte Mal das ich sie gesehen habe, war sie in ihrem Bau.“ Mitleidig wandte sich Hawk noch einmal um, bevor er mit Reed in seinem Bau verschwand. Auf ihrem Weg zu Lunas Bau, verfolgten sie die argwöhnischen Blicke, der Wölfe die sie aus den Schatten beobachteten.

„Luna? Kann ich reinkommen?“ fragte Lou abwartend vor dem Eingang des Baus der Hündin. „Bist du Lou?“ fragte Luna jedoch als Antwort, mit dünner Stimme. „Ja.“ „Dann komm rein.“ Dankbar, nicht mehr den Blicken der anderen Wölfe ausgesetzt zu sein, trat Lou ein. Mit Fog und Rain an ihrer Seite lag die kleine Hündin in der hintersten Ecke der Miniatur-Höhle. Unter allen anderen Umständen würde der Größenunterschied zwischen den Welpen und ihrer Mutter lustig aussehen. Doch so wie sich die beiden Wolfshunde um Luna aufgebaut haben, sah es nur bemitleidenswert aus. „Was ist gerade‘ draußen passiert?“ fragte Rain schließlich, der deutlich erwachsener klang, als er es sonst tat. „Hemlock hat den Anderen eingeredete ich sei auch eine _Verräterin_.“ „Aber das ist nicht“ Lou unterbrach ihn. „Darum geht es gar nicht! Ich bin hier weil.“ _Wie soll ich ihnen das erzählen? Hat_ _ **er**_ _**sie**_ _verlassen? Wurde er dazu gezwungen?_ Unzählige Fragen schwirrten durch den Kopf der Welpin. „ich euch eine Nachricht von Cody bringen soll.“ sagte sie schließlich. „Was?“ fragten alle drei von ihren gleichzeitig. Luna sprach ab dann für ihre Welpen weiter: „Was hat er dir erzählt?“ Prompt begann Lou davon zu erzählen wie sie mit Cody, Aspens geheimes Treffen beschattet hatte. „Bevor er gegangen ist, bat er mich euch zu erzählen das es ihm gut geht und er zurück kommt soweit diese Geschichte vorbei ist.“ _Wann auch immer das sein soll?_ „Und ich soll auch sagen das er in der Nähe bleibt.“ Luna setzte zu einen vernuschelten Murmeln an. „Falls wir...“ Den Rest konnte Lou nicht verstehen, auch wenn sie sich denken konnte wie es weiter ging. _Sie möchte auch fliehen…_ Fürsorglich legten Fog und Rain die Schwänze um ihre Mutter, während der Blick der kleinen grauen Hündin zu Boden sank. „Danke Lou.“ sagte Rain schließlich. In seiner Stimme lag die unverkennbare Bitte an Lou der verbliebene Familie allein zu lassen.

Nachdem Hawk den Tumult aufgelöst hatte und Lou mit Luna und ihren Welpen sprach, hatte **Bilberry** beschlossen einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen. Er folgte einem der Pfade der Menschen. _Hier haben wir Lou gefunden,_ stellte er stockend fest, als er sich an den Tag im Winter zurückerinnerte. _Nachdem ich Leaf erzählt das ich ihn Liebe,_ ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. _Wie ist das alles zu dem geworden… wie es jetzt ist,_ fragte er sich selbst, tief seufzend. Geschützt vor den, eventuell vorbeikommenden, Menschen ließ sich der Wolf in einer schattigen Grube fallen. Und er schloss seine Augen, nicht um zu schlafen, sondern um zu versuchen die Realität auszublenden.

Als Bilberry seine Augen wieder öffnete, war das erste was er sah Lou. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?“ fragte er leise, rapide blinzelnd. „Ich hatte so eine Vermutung… Und dann habe deinen Geruch gefunden.“ antwortete sie unbefangen. Doch schnell verhärtete sich ihr Blick. „Und _warum_ hast du mich gesucht?“ fragte Bilberry schließlich, als er sich aufrichtete und in ihre blaue Augen sah. „Könntest du mich begleiten?“ Überfordert blinzelte er und stammelte: „W-wohin?“ „Du wirst es sehen...“ Kurz zögerte Bilberry, willigte dann aber doch zu und rappelte sich auf. Unwohl nagte an Bilberrys Magen, als er hinter der braun weißen Hündin durchs Unterholz schlich. Zielsicher bahnte sie sich ihren Weg in Richtung des Flusses, der am Wasserfall entsprang. Die Sonne glitzerte auf dem klaren Wasser und hüllte die dicht bewachsenen Ufer in Schatten. „Was genau willst du mir _hier_ zeigen?“ fragte Bilberry als Lou kurz die Luft prüfte. Ungewiss sah sich Bilberry um. Doch zwischen den hohen Eichen und den vielen kleinen Sträuchern war nichts ungewöhnliches zu erkennen, oder zu riechen. _Ich sollte mir das hier für die Kräutersuche merken,_ fiel Bilberry in einem kurzen Monet der Abstinenz auf. Doch Lou durchschnitt seine Gedanken. „Es geht nicht um _etwas_ sondern um _jemanden_.“ sagte mit einer vielsagenden Stimme. Dies führte allerdings dazu das sich Bilberry ungutes Gefühl nur verstärkte. „Und um _wen_ wenn ich fragen darf?“ „Urass.“ erwiderte sie ohne ihn anzusehen. Stattdessen lief sie, mit der Schnauze dicht über dem Boden, langsam am Flussufer weiter. Bilberry holte auf und sprang neben sie. „Bitte wen?“ Sie stoppte und sah ihn wieder an. „Den Hund der _Codys Geheimnis_ enttarnt haben soll.“ Bilberry stockte der Atem. Lou lief unbehelligt weiter. „Ich will heraus finden warum er das Rudel anlügt. Irgendetwas müssen Aspen und Hemlock ihm doch bieten.“


	10. Chapter 10

Nach einem Marsch, der sich bereits eine gefühlte Ewigkeit zog, kam Lou schließlich hechelnd zum Halt. Selbst die Schatten am Ufer des Flusses, dem sie immer noch folgten, hielten die Wärme der Sonne nicht mehr auf. Die Hündin schnupperte an den Wurzeln eines Baumes, unter denen sich im Schatten gut versteckt ein Gang in den Boden wand. „Wir müssen warten.“ murmelte sie etwas niedergeschlagen. Erleichtert ließ sich Bilberry am Flussufer nieder und trank etwas Wasser um sich zu kühlen. Auch Lou ließ sich neben ihm nieder und starrte in die Reflexion auf der Wasseroberfläche. „Bilberry,“ fing sie mit etwas zitteriger Stimme an, „habe ich jemals Danke gesagt?“ „Für was?“ erwiderte er mit warmer Stimme. „Dafür, dass du der Vater bist den ich nie hatte.“ Sie hob ihren Blick und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Ein Moment verging in dem sich nichts zu rühren schien, sogar das Wasser schien für einen Herzschlag stehen zu bleiben. „I-Ich...“ stammelte Bilberry, unfähig eine richtige Antwort zu formulieren. „Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll...“ beichtete er schließlich, halb seufzend. „Akzeptiere‘ es einfach.“ sagte Lou, näher an den Wolf heranrückend. „Denkst du eigentlich oft an deine Mutter?“ fragte Bilberry um das Thema zu wechseln. „Seit dieser ganze _Scheiß_ mit Aspen und Hemlock angefangen hat… immer öfter. Aber ich werd‘ mich dem nicht beugen, dafür hab‘ ich zu hart gearbeitet.“ Eine Weile der beträchtlichen Stille verging, die nur von den singenden Vögeln und dem Plätschern des Flusses gestört wurde. Doch auch dieser Moment fand ein Ende, als entfernt im Wald Schritte ertönten.

Sofort rappelten sich die beiden auf und standen Schulter an Schulter. „Du schon wieder...“ knurrte eine alte Stimme aus den von Schatten verhüllten Büschen. „Und schon wieder will ich nur reden.“ beteuerte **Lou** Urass, den sie bereits erkannte. Kurz darauf raschelte ein Beeren-Busch, bevor der dunkel braune Hund auf die schmale Lichtung trat. Er wandte Lou sein blindes Auge zu und musterte misstrauisch Bilberry. „Wer ist das?“ fragte er knurrend, mit zurück gezogenen Lefzen. Gerade wollte Lou ansetzten, da sprach Urass weiter. „Warte, ich kenn' dich. Du bist einer dieser Wölfe, oder?“ Bilberry nickte, mit einem für ihn ungewöhnlich ernsten Gesicht. Doch trotz seines äußeren Panzers, konnte Lou die Anspannung in seinem Körper spüren. Der alte Rüde nahm vor ihnen Platz und schaffte es, aus einem Auge Bilberry und Lou mit seinem Blick zu durchdringen. „Also, was wollt ihr?“ fragte er schließlich, mit einer raueren Stimme als bei Lous letztem Treffen mit ihm. „Das selbe wie beim letzten Mal. Ich will wissen was Aspen und Hemlock dir angeboten haben.“ antwortete Lou, mit fester Stimme. Urass seufzte und ließ seinen Blick schweifen, blieb zu ihrer Überraschung aber sitzen. „Ich habe es dir beim letzten mal schon nicht gesagt, _warum_ sollte ich es jetzt?“ Kurz sah Lou zu Bilberry herüber, der immer noch wie eine Salzsäule da saß. „ _Vielleicht_ können wir Dir helfen!“ Kurz leuchtete sein Auge auf, als er über Lous Vorschlag nachdachte. Doch schnell sank sein Blick zu Boden und eine versteckte Trauer sickerte durch seine Fassade. Mit einem gezwungenen Lachen entgegnete er schließlich. „Ich glaube nicht das ihr das könnt.“ „Was ist es denn, das sie dir versprochen haben?“ fragte Bilberry, der plötzlich sein Schweigen brach. „Es geht hier um keinen _Gegenstand_.“ gab Urass schließlich zu. „Es geht um _jemanden_.“ „Kannst du uns den Namen sagen?“ hakte Bilberry mit sanfter Stimme nach. Für einen Moment zögerte der alte Hund. „ _Isabel_.“ spuckte er schließlich aus, wie ein Knochen ohne Fleisch. „Sie wissen wo sie sich _versteckt_ , auch wenn ich mir _sicher_ bin das sie gefangen gehalten wird!“ Benommen taumelte Lou zwei Schritte zurück, bis sie mit ihren Hinterläufen fasst in den Fluss fiel. Auch Bilberrys Augen wuchsen und die zwei starrten Urass wortlos an. „W-Woher kennst du sie?“ fragte Lou, in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. _Ist er der, der für Papas_ _V_ _erschwinden verantwortlich war?_ Lou dachte zurück, an das wenige was ihre Mutter über ihren Vater, ihren echten Vater, erzählt hatte. _Eines Tages ist er mit einem… anderen Hund gegangen. Die_ _b_ _eiden wollten etwas zu essen suchen, aber hatten einen Unfall mit einer Menschenmaschine. Mama hat mir aber nie erzählt wie dieser Hund aussah._ In ihren Gedanken verloren hatte Lou fast überhört das Urass weitersprach. „Sie ist- war meine Gefährtin.“ Lou unterbrach ihn: „Hattet ihr Welpen?“ „Wir wollten immer welche, wieso?“ „Weil, Isabel meine Mutter ist.“ Stille schlug über den zwei Hunden ein, wie Blitz in einem Sturm.

 **Bilberry** wagte nicht auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen, während sich die Hunde in den Augen lagen. Nach Momenten der bedenkenden Stille flüsterte Lou. „Das kann nicht wahr sein.“ „Wie lautet dein Name?“ platzte aus dem Rüden heraus. „Lou.“ antwortete sie beinahe flüsternd. Ein kleines Lachen entfloh der Kehle des Hundes. „Sie wollte ihre Tochter immer Lou nennen...“ _Er ist wirklich ihr Vater!_ Sie nahm ihren Blick wieder von ihrem Gegenüber und blickte Bilberry in die Augen, dann erhob sie wieder ihre Stimme. „Ich weiß wo Isabel ist.“ Sie sprach, für Bilberry, überraschend kalt und ohne viele Emotionen. Sofort schien das einzige intakte Auge des alten Hundes aufzuglühen. „Also war es _doch_ ihrGeruch am Fluss.“ murmelte er leise zu sich selbst. „Sie lebt bei den Hunden im Wald.“ „Bei _der_ Sippe? Wie ist sie den da gelandet?“ fragte er mit etwas, das wie Belustigung klang, in seiner Stimme. „Lange Geschichte, das wichtige ist nur das sie da ist. Wir könnten gleich hin!“ Lou rappelte sich bereits auf, da antwortete ihr Vater im scharfen Ton: „NEIN! I-Ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür! Nach all den Dingen die passiert sind…“ Er trat vor neben Bilberry, Lou sah ihn mit offenem Maul zu und er betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Auch Bilberry tobten Fragen im Kopf. „Was ist zwischen euch passiert?“ fragte er schließlich, ohne das er es wollte. „Lasst uns einfach dabei bleiben, das ich ihr Vertrauen missbraucht habe.“ Kurz schwieg er und alle drei lauschten den Vögeln, die nach wie vor in den Baumwipfeln zwitscherten. „Sie hat mir danach nicht einmal mehr gesagt das Du… existierst, Lou.“ Wieder kehrte Stille ein, die dann aber von einem Wolfsheulen durchbrochen wurde. „Lou, wir sollten besser gehen...“ seufzte er. _Es war Aspen was hat er jetzt schon wieder?_ „Wahrscheinlich ist es besser...“ antwortete auch Lous Vater, der sich in seinen Bau schleppte. Wortlos nickte Lou und folgte.

Unangenehme Ruhe bestimmte den Weg zurück zum Wolfsrudel. Beide versuchten immer wieder einen Satz heraus zu bringen, doch scheiterten als sie den Blick des jeweils anderen kreuzten. Doch eine Frage lastete über ihnen gleich schwer, _Hat Urass die Wahrheit erzählt?_ Schließlich war es Bilberry, der die schier unerträgliche Stille brach. „Denkst du das was _er_ gesagt ist die Wahrheit?“ „Wer, Urass?“ entgegnete Lou mit gespielten Desinteresse. „Ist das sein Name?“ Ohne Worte nickte Lou. Sie seufzte schwer. „Seitdem ich weiß was der Tod ist, habe ich fest daran geglaubt das mein Vater es wäre.“ Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein. „Und jetzt steht da ein Hund vor mir, den davor ich _noch nie_ in meinem Leben gesehen hab‘ und sagt er sei mein Vater. Was würdest du da machen?“ Sie warf Bilberry einen Blick zu der sowohl durchbohrend war, als auch Trauer ausstrahlte. „Ich weiß‘ nicht.“ gab er schließlich zögerlich zu. Wieder ebbte Stille über sie herein. Wieder hob Bilberry seine Stimme unsicher. „Du könntest mit Isabel sprechen, oder?“ Der Blick der Hündin sank zu Boden, als Bilberry den Namen ihrer Mutter aussprach. „Das letzte Mal als ich mit ihr gesprochen habe, war im Winter, bevor ich zum Rudel zurückgekehrt bin. Ich weiß nicht ob _sie_ mit mir sprechen will.“ „Aber sie ist doch immer noch deine Mutter, oder?“ warf Bilberry mit möglichst kühler Stimme ein. „Es liegt nicht an _ihr_ , Lou. _Du_ bist es die Angst hat.“ Die betroffene Stille, die eingekehrt war nachdem Bilberry seinen Satz beendet hatte, genügte als Antwort. „Ich würde dich auch begleiten.“ bot er an, doch Lou schoss hinterher: „NEIN! Sie mag dich, oder jeden anderen Wolf… nicht wirklich.“ „Dann sollten wir sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen!“ erwiederte er, halb ironisch halb ernst. Langsamer liefen sie weiter, in Richtung des Lagers. Allmählich wuchs die Nervosität in Bilberry heran. _Aspen ruft wieder zu einem seiner Treffen._ Wie aus dem nichts blieb Lou stehen und sah Bilberry durchdringend in die Augen. „Nur um Klar zu sein, das was ich dir erzählt habe bevor Urass gekommen ist, stimmt immer noch.“ Bilberry vergrub seine Schnauze in ihren Nackenfell und sie tat es ihm gleich. „Ich bin Stolz auf dich.“ flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr. Er schloss seine Augen und für diesen Moment fühlte es sich so an als würde die Welt stehen blieben, nur er und Lou. Erst als erneut Aspens Heulen durch den Wald hallte traten die Beiden wieder auseinander. „Wir sollten uns beeilen.“ sagte sie bevor die Hündin Kurs Richtung Lager setzte. _Aspen ruft zu einem Treffen,_ stellte der Wolf erst jetzt fest und Nervosität wuchs in Bilberry heran, wie das Grass unter seinen Pfoten.

Wolken verdunkelten den Himmel als **Lou** das Lager betrat. Bilberry hatte ihre Seite bereits verlassen. Er hatte sich Primrose und Leaf angeschlossen, die Aspens Heulen in Richtung des Wasserfalls gefolgt waren. Doch Lou sah keinen Sinn darin ihm zu folgen, sie wusste genau über wen sie sprechen würden. Mit leeren Augen taumelte sie auf den Bau zu, den sie sich immer noch mit Bilberry teilte. Urass‘ Worte klangen noch immer in ihrem Kopf nach. _Ich habe ihr Vertrauen missbraucht, was soll das überhaupt heißen. Sie hat mir darüber_ _ **nie**_ _etwas erzählt,_ dachte sie, die plötzlich in ihr aufsteigende Wut zurückhaltend. Als sie sich schließlich in ihr Bett aus verschiedenen Farnen und Moosen fallen ließ, spürte Lou wie die Erschöpfung über sie herein brach. Und nur wenige Momente später einschlief.


	11. Chapter 11

Ein lautes, undefinierbares, Geräusch ließ sie wieder die Augen öffnen. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, beinahe so groß das es ihre Brust sprengte, als sie die Straßen der Stadt ausmachte in denen sie aufgewachsen war. Nur kurz ließ sie ihren Blick zwischen den kahlen Wänden schweifen. Denn bevor sich Lou auch nur herumdrehen konnte, ertönte hinter ihr eine unverkennbare und vertraute Stimme. „Denk‘ dran, bau‘ keinen Mist.“ sagte _sie_ , sagte Isabel. „Keine Sorge, spätestens bei Sonnenuntergang bin ich wieder zurück.“ hallte eine Antwort, von der anderen Seite der Gasse, die ihr nun wesentlich schmaler vorkam, als es noch im Winter der Fall war. Pfotenschritte erklangen schließlich gefolgt von einem Seufzen, als Lou es endlich wagte sich zu rühren. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu hämmern, als sie tatsächlich das schwarz, braun und weiße Fell ihrer Mutter erblickte. Sofort versuchte Lou sie zu rufen, doch egal wie laut sie zu schreien versuchte, ihre Stimme blieb stumm. _Was ist das hier,_ fragte sie sich, mit aufsteigender Panik. _Das ist ein Traum, oder? Das muss ein Traum sein!_ Langsam schlich sie durch die Gasse auf das Nest ihrer Mutter zu. Das erste mal lies sie ihren Blick auf ihre Pfoten hinunter sinken und erstarrte wieder. Anstelle ihres braunem Fell, was ihre Pfoten bedeckte, prangte Schwärze so dunkel wie Schatten. Auch der Rest ihres Felles, schien von Schatten verschlungen zu sein. _Also bin ich_ _ **wirklich**_ _in einem Traum!_ Noch einmal atmete sie die kühle Herbstluft tief ein, bevor sie schlussendlich die schmale Straße hinab an die Seite ihrer Mutter schlich. Doch etwas in ihr trieb sie weiter, an Isabel vorbei, hinauf auf die Straße zu den Menschen. _Mit wem hat sie gesprochen,_ fragte sie eine Stimme aus der hintersten Ecke ihres Verstandes. Und wie von allein, folgte sie einer unsichtbaren Spur, ohne das die Menschen von ihrer Existenz Notiz machten. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, an den Orten zu sein auf die Lou in der Wachen-Welt nicht eine Pfote gesetzt hätte. Doch etwas in ihr zog sie weiter bis in einem, von hohen Mauern und Gebäuden umgeben, Hinterhof. An der Seite des Platzes standen Behälter, voll mit Dingen die die Menschen wegwarfen. Um die grünen Kästen waren bereits mehrere Hunde versammelt. Und auch der Hund, dessen Spur Lou gefolgt war war unter ihnen, keine Frage. Nervös tappte sie näher an den größten der Hunde heran, einem weiß grauen Rüden dessen Schnauze von zahlreichen Wunden gezeichnet war. Erst als er in Lous Richtung blickte bemerkte sie wieder, das sie für ihn in unsichtbare Schatten gehüllt war. Sein Blick richtete sich auf einen Punkt _hinter_ ihr aus der langsam ein brauner Hund mit schleifendem Schwanz trat. „Schaut mal, _Urass_ traut sich auch mal wieder her! Geht Dir und Deiner _ach so tollen_ Isabel das Essen also doch aus?“ fragte er mit neckender Stimme. _Urass?_ „Halt die Schnauze, das geht dich _gar nichts_ an!“ „Oho, er kann also doch wütend sein!“ verkündete er, ironisch, feierlich an die anderen Anwesenden. Diese taten jedoch halbherzig so als würden sie jubeln. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Urass. „Du kennst die Regeln noch?“ Urass strahlte ein Gefühl der Scham aus, während er mit geschlossenen Augen nickte. _Was ist das hier?_ Der fremde Rüde schnaufte kurz belustigt und stellte sich in das Zentrum, des staubigen Platzes. Auch Urass trat _durch_ Lou nach vorn. „Gegen wen soll ich kämpfen?“ fragte er. Sein Blick durchfuhr währenddessen die anderen Hunde, auch sie standen auf und schlossen einen Ring um Urass und den Rüden. „Gegen mich!“ verkündete er, gefolgt von feierlichem Geheul. Urass schluckte nervös, blieb allerdings still. „Du denkst ich lasse einen _Deserteur_ wie du einer bist, mit einem einfachen Kampf davon kommen? Komm schon, du kennst mich gut genug! So naiv bin ich nicht.“ „A-aber-“ „Kein aber! Entweder du kämpfst gegen Xaro, oder du gehst ohne Essen!“ rief ein Hund, der hinter Lou stand. _Kämpfen sie um das_ _ **Essen**_ _?_ _ **Warum**_ _?_ Urass seufzte. „In Ordnung, ich kämpfe!“ Xaro fing an zu lachen. „Das wird Spaß machen.“ flüsterte er zu einem Hund der näher an ihn herangerückt war. Dieser nickte kurz und stellte sich dann zwischen Urass und Xaro, die beide ihre Zähne bleckten. „Möge der Kampf beginnen!“

Gerade mal ein halber Herzschlag verging, ehe die Hunde auf einander losgingen. Ein tiefes Grollen erklang aus Urass‘ Kehle als er auf Xaro losging. Er bohrte seine Zähne in seinen Nacken und versuchte ihn zu Boden zu ringen. Doch der muskulöse Rüde warf Lous Vater von sich, als sei er ein Blatt das auf ihm gelandet war. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag kam Urass auf. Und bevor er auch nur die Chance hatte sich auf zu rappeln, setzte Xaro seine Pfote auf seine Schläfe. „Du hast es geschafft Urass. Du hast mir mit Abstand den _lächerlichsten_ Kampf abgeliefert, den ich _jemals_ erlebt hab‘! Gratuliere!“ „ICH KANN NOCH KÄMPFEN!“ antwortete er, mit einer Wut in der Stimme die Lou zurückdrängte. „Oh, das ist nicht notwendig. Wie stand es noch in den Regeln? Wer darf hier entscheiden? Sag es mir doch!“ Xaro hatte sich aufgesetzt und blickte selbstgefällig auf ihm herab. „Der Anführer entscheidet...“ seufzte er und verstummte mit jeder Silbe mehr. „Und _wer_ ist das?“ Xaros Stimme hatte nun Ähnlichkeiten mit der eines Welpen, der gerade eine Partie Verstecken gewonnen hatte. „Du bist der Anführer.“ seufzte Urass erneut, durch den Staub der in sein Maul geweht wurde. „Richtig! Also, ich sage du hast verloren. ENDE! Kein Essen für dich, such‘ dir selbst was.“ Urass sah hoch zu Xaro, der nachdenklich auf ihn herab sah. „Obwohl, _etwas_ solltest du trotzdem mitnehmen! Damit du mich nicht wieder vergisst.“ „Steh‘ auf!“ blökte der Hund, zu dem Xaro vor dem Kampf geflüstert hatte. Wie ihm befohlen, raffte sich Urass auf. Das nächste was Lou sah, war das aufblitzen von Xaros Krallen. Und das Tropfen von Blut auf dem dreckigen Boden. Kurz schien der Himmel aufzublitzen und ein brennender Schmerz brach aus einem ihrer Augen. Gefolgt von einem markerschütternden Schmerzensschrei. Stille folgte und Lou öffnete langsam ihre Augen, die sie vor Schmerz geschlossen hatte. _Was ist das für ein Albtraum?!_ „Nimm es als eine Lehre, Urass. Und denk‘ dran, wenn du noch einmal eine Pfote in _unser_ Viertel setzt hallte ich mich nicht zurück.“ Trotz des Blutes das aus seiner, jetzt leeren, Augenhöhle tropfte nickte Lous Vater. „Versprecht mir nur eins.“ „Du legst es _wirklich_ drauf‘ an, oder?“ Er ignorierte Xaros Bemerkung und redete mit gebrochener Stimme weiter. „Tut Isabel nichts.“ „Pfft! Warum sollte ich?“ „Ich tue alles was ihr wollt.“ schloss Urass schnell an. „Ich denk‘ drüber nach.“ Xaro wandte sich wieder um und verschwand in der Menge, die extra für ihn platz machten. Erneut blieb er neben einem der Hunde stehen und murmelte: „Quip, macht euren Job!“ „Ja, Sir.“ Das letzte was Lou hörte, bevor ihr Schattenpelz zu verlaufen begann, war das losbrechen von Kampfgeheul und das gleichmäßige Traben von Pfotenschritten.

Mit einem Satz sprang Lou aus ihrem Nest auf und ließ die Traum-Welt hinter sich. _Das war nicht nur ein Traum! Eine Vision? Bilberry hat darüber doch mal was erzählt!_ Erst jetzt löste sie ihren Blick wieder von ihren Pfoten, die wieder von ihrem Fell bedeckt wurden. Und stellte fest das sie allein war. Auf leisen Pfoten glitt sie zum Ausgang des Baues. Als sie vorsichtig ihren Kopf heraus streckte, nahm sie die Gerüche von beinahe jedem Wolf aus dem Rudel wahr und den von Blut. Sofort taumelte sie wieder zurück zu ihrem Nest. _Etwas schlimmes muss auf Aspens Treffen passiert sein!_

**\- In der Nacht zuvor -**

Dunkle Wolken waren aufgezogen, als **Bilberry** mit Lou an seiner Seite das Lager erreichte. Gerade wollte er mit ihr sprechen, da tönte Primroses vertraute Stimme durch den Wald. „Bilberry!“ Bevor er sprechen konnte nickte Lou kurz und sah ihm in die Augen. „Wir reden morgen.“ sagte sie kurz bevor sie davon spazierte. Auch Bilberry ging von dannen und sog noch einmal die kühle Luft ein. „Ich dachte schon du wärst-“ warf Leaf ein, der seine Schwester flankierte. „...abgehauen?" "Nein, ich habe nur eben mit Lou gesprochen nichts weiter.“ vervollständigte er für seinen Freund. Primrose warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, blieb allerdings still. Zu dritt liefen sie davon, in Richtung des Wasserfalls. Eine unbehagliche Stille lastete über ihnen. „Wisst ihr was los ist?“ fragte Bilberry, der versuchte beiläufig zu klingen. Ohne zu sprechen, schüttelten die beiden Geschwister die Köpfe. „Vielleicht wissen sie jetzt was mit Luna ist, oder ob Cody immer noch spioniert.“ schlug Primrose schließlich, nach einer weiteren Passage des Schweigens vor. „Ich denke nicht das _Luna_ damit auch nur _irgendwas_ zu tun hat.“ Erleichtert seufzte Bilberry auf. _Wenigstens er denkt vernünftig._ „Man weiß nie...“ kommentierte Primrose und legte einen schnelleren Schritt vor, während sich ihr Bruder und Bilberry zurückfallen ließen. „Glaubst du ihnen?“ fragte Bilberry direkt. „Wem? Aspen und Hemlock?“ Bilberry nickte. Er ächzte kurz. „Erst dachte ich schon… Aber wenn man genauer drüber nachdenkt, macht das alles keinen Sinn.“ „Immerhin bist _du_ auf meiner Seite.“ Kurz blieben die beiden stehen und blickten sich einfach stumm in die Augen. Und sie legten die Köpfe aneinander. „Wir sollten mehr _gemeinsam_ machen, weißt du?“ fragte Leaf aus dem blauen heraus. „Du hast recht.“ „Wie wäre es wenn wir morgen wieder einfach in den Wald gehen, wie früher.“ „Liebend gern.“ Für einen Moment schien Aspens Treffen weiter entfernt, als der Mond. Nur Leaf und er.

Wildes Geraune erfüllte die Luft der Lichtung am Wasserfall, als Bilberry und Leaf zu den anderen Wölfen stieß. Möglichst unauffällig ließen sie sich am Rande, im Schatten eines dichten Busches nieder und richteten die Augen in Richtung der Wasserkante, wo sich Hemlock aufbaute. Es brauchte lediglich wenige Herzschläge, bis Stille die Menge umwob und nur noch das gleichmäßige Rauschen das Wasser den Platz erfüllte. „Wo ist Aspen?“ fragte Leaf der sich näher an Bilberry heran neigte. „Ich weiß es nicht.“ flüsterte er zurück. „Reed und Beech sind auch nicht da!“ Hemlock setzte während dessen zu ihrer typischen Begrüßung an, Bilberry hörte ihr nur halbherzig zu. Mit den Worten „Doch heute werden wir _endlich_ denjenigen zur Rechenschaft ziehen, der an alldem Schuld ist!“ schloss sie ihre Rede und blickte mit einem unterdrückten Lachen, über die Menge hinweg, in den Wald. Der Wind drehte, blies nun aus Richtung des Lagers. Mit sich trug er einen befremdlichen Geruch, es brauchte Bilberry einen Moment, bis er den Geruch von Blut erkannte. _Wolfsblut._ Auch die anderen Rudelmitglieder hatten den Gestank bemerkt und aufgeregtes Murmeln, das auch Hemlock nicht unterbinden konnte, legte sich über sie.

Die Lichtung wirkte jetzt schon genauso geschäftig wie das Rudel beim gemeinsamen Fressen. Doch abrupt brach Stille über sie hinein, als Aspen aus dem Gebüsch trat, dicht hinter ihm folgte Oak mit hängendem Schwanz und Kopf. Aus einer frischen Wunde direkt an seiner Kehle tropfte Blut, was sich auch an Aspens Lefzen wieder finden ließ. Fast schon lässig marschierte der hell graue Wolf nach vorn, wo er sich neben Hemlock fallen ließ. Angstvolle blickte überzogen die Menge, doch niemand wagte es ein Wort zu sprechen. Auch Oak humpelte vor die beiden Wölfe, die ihn mit leuchtenden Augen musterten. „Was auch immer ihr mir, oder viel wichtiger _Cody_ vorwerft ist gelogen!“ Er wand sich zum Rudel hinter ihm um. „Ich bitte euch, glaubt diesen _verlogenen_ Kläffern kein Wort. Das einzige was sie wollen ist Macht!“ Oak wand sich wieder herum, blickte Aspen und Hemlock starr in die Augen und spuckte demonstrativ Blut aus seinem Maul vor ihre Pfoten. „Du hast diese eine Chance, dem Rudel zu beweisen, dass du des Vertrauens würdig bist.“ „Was soll ich tun?“ „Kooperieren. Du _weißt_ das Cody ein Verräter ist, oder?“ „Wenn es wirklich das ist was ihr denkt, lebt ein Schwarm Bienen in euren Köpfen. Cody, war eines der vertrauenswürdigsten Mitglieder unseres Rudels. Wenn ich noch Anführer wäre, würde ich euch verbannen. Ihr seid eine Schande für dieses Rudel!“ Aspen richtete sich auf und unterbrach Oak. „Das reicht!“ Auch Oak erhob sich, mit gebleckten Zähnen und hochstehender Schwanzspitze. „Was hast du vor? Ich bin immer noch Hawks Stellvertreter.“ murmelte er gerade so das Bilberry es hören konnte. Aspen antwortete nicht, sondern machte einen Satz vorwärts um Oak zu Boden zu ringen. „Ich werde dir nicht weh tun, wir sind besser als das!“ Demonstrativ setzte Aspen eine Pfote auf Oaks Kehle und blickte in die Menge, die ihn erstarrte anblickten. „Wir wollen das Rudel von unehrlichen Verrätern bereinigen, oder?“ Verhaltene Stille folgte. Aspens Augen wanderten wieder auf Oak hinab, der ohne sich zu wehren wartete. „Du solltest es wie Cody machen und gehen.“ Mit diesen Worten hob er wieder seine Tatze und Oak rappelte sich auf. Der Wolf sah so aus, als wolle er zu einem Satz ansetzten, brach aber doch ab und schritt durch die Menge in den dunklen Wald. Kurz bevor die Schatten Oaks komplettes braunes Fell vereinnahmten, wand er sich noch einmal um. Immer noch tropfte Blut aus seinen Wunden. „Alle Wölfe die diesen katzenhirnigen Verrätern tatsächlich auch nur ein Wort glauben, ich bin zutiefst enttäuscht von euch. Und eure Ahnen wären es auch...“

Als Oak schließlich in den Schatten verschwunden war, versuchte Bilberry erst einmal seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Alles hatte sich angefühlt wie in ein Fiebertraum. Leaf war es letztendlich, der seinen Strom aus wirren Halbgedanken durchbrach. „Wir müssen hier weg, Lou und die anderen waren.“ Stillschweigend nickte Bilberry und folgte seinem Freund. _Werden sie wirklich den anderen Hunden weh tun? Welpen und einer Mutter,_ fragte er sich still mit einem Knoten im Magen. Alles um die beiden Wölfe schien zu verschwimmen als sie aus dem Unterholz auftauchten und auf die Höhle zu rasten. „Du sagst den Hund was passiert ist, ich erstatte Hawk Bericht!“ rief Leaf, der bereits auf den Bau des Anführers zusteuerte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah Bilberry Leaf noch nach, bevor der graue Wolf in den Schatten verschwand. Schwer atmend tappte er schlussendlich zu seinem Bau, um Lou zu wecken.


	12. Chapter 12

„Bilberry? Bist du das?“ fragte **Lou** ängstlich, als der vertraute Geruch des Wolfes in den Bau wehte. Als Antwort steckte der braune Wolf seinen Kopf in den Bau, seine gelben Augen blitzten in dem fahlen Licht. „Komm Raus, _schnell_!“ orderte er überraschend harsch. Schnell rappelte sich die Hündin auf und huschte aus dem Bau. „Was ist passiert? Ich hab‘ Blut gewittert.“ Er warf ihr einen ernsten Blick zu und sprach nur langsam: „Aspen und Hemlock, haben Oak aus dem Rudel gejagt.“ „WAS?! _Warum_?“ „Er soll _angeblich_ genauso ein Verräter sein, wie Cody.“ Tausend Fragen brannten in Lous Kopf, doch sie hielt sich zurück, als sie Schritt in ihrem Rücken wahrnahm. Leaf blieb neben ihr stehen, gefolgt von Reed und Hawk, die einen Halbkreis formten. „Ich hab ihnen das gröbste erklärt.“ berichtete Leaf hastig. Er stand dicht, Schulter an Schulter, neben Bilberry. „Ich sag‘ Luna Bescheid!“ verkündete Reed und huschte schnell zum Bau der Hündin. Nur wenige Augenblicke später, traf der braun graue Wolf gefolgt von Luna wieder ein. „Rain und Fog schlafen.“ sagte die kleine Hündin leicht außer Atem, von dem Sprint. Kurz sah sie allen anwesenden Wölfe in den Augen. „Wahrscheinlich ist auch besser so, oder?“ Hawk nickte bedeutungsschwanger in ihre Richtung. Daraufhin wiederholte Leaf noch einmal genau was auf dem Treffen vorgefallen war.

Hawk seufzte schwer nach Leafs Erzählung, bevor er sprach: „Also, was sollen wir jetzt tun?“ Direkt warf Luna ein: „Ich hab‘ es satt! Erst Cody, jetzt Oak. Es geht nur gegen Hunde und gegen die, die Hunde tolerieren. Also gut, sie haben gewonnen, ich hau‘ mit den kleinen ab und geh‘ zu Cody!“ „Also sollen wir einfach aufgeben?“ Die Worte flossen aus Lous Maul, ohne das sie ihre Wut bremsen konnte. „Hast du eine bessere Idee? Wir sind sechs, gegen den Rest des Rudels!“ gab Luna zurück. „Hawk ist der Anführer.“ erwiderte Lou, dem grauen Wolf zunickend. Mit langsamer Stimme antwortete der älteste Wolf: „Du denkst das bedeutet _denen_ etwas? Sie haben gerade meinen Stellvertreter davon gejagt, was denkst wird mit mir passieren?“ Bedenkliche Stille folgte. „Rain, Fog und Ich gehen. Das steht fest.“ bekräftigte Luna erneut. Hawk seufzte, mit glasigen Augen. „Ich wünschte ich könnte… Aber ich werde diesen _irren_ Rehen nicht das geben was sie wollen. Nicht ohne zu kämpfen.“ Hin und her gerissen, ließ Lou den Blick zwischen Luna und Hawk schweifen. _Ich will das hier nicht zurücklassen, aber auf der anderen Pfote, warum sollte ich bleiben? Nur um vertrieben zu werden?_ „Und du Reed?“ setzte Hawk fort. „Das Rudel braucht mich, ich werd‘ nicht gehen. Bil‘?“ _Ich will_ _ **ihn**_ _nicht zurücklassen._ Auch Bilberry blickte sich unsicher um, nur ließ er seinen Blick auf Leaf haften. Ohne das er ein Wort sprechen musste, antwortete Leaf: „Ich geh‘ wenn du gehst.“ „Denk‘ an deine Eltern, Bil‘. Denk‘ an deine Freunde.“ _Ich frag‘ mich ob Tempest all dem glaubt._ Der Gedanke das womöglich auch ihr eigener Lehrer sie, oder zumindest Cody, für Verräter hielt ließ sie sämtliche ihrer Nackenhaare aufstellen. Bilberrys Stimme unterbrach ihre Gedanken schließlich: „Ich bleibe, fürs erste.“ Lous Innereien schienen sich zu drehen, als sich alle auffordernden Blicke auf sie richteten. Sie schloss die Augen, als sie antwortete. „Ich gehe mit Luna.“ spuckte sie schnell aus, wie ein verrottetes Stück Beute. Selbst als Bilberry näher an sie heranrückte, wollte sie die Trauer und die Enttäuschung nicht sehen. Auch wenn sie das Bild klar in ihren Gedanken sah. „Das ist die richtige Entscheidung. Auch wenn ich dich vermissen werde...“ Auch mit geschlossenen Augen, fühlte sie Bilberrys Zunge, die sich fürsorglich über ihre Stirn legte. Zögerlich öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und blickte dem Wolf in die Augen. Auch wenn Trauer deutlich in ihnen lag, sah Lou auch etwas wie Hoffnung in ihnen. „Das ist kein Lebewohl, der ganze Scheiß hier ist bald vorbei.“ Lou entfloh ein kleines Lachen, als sie Bilberry fluchen hörte. Bei einem kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter, verebbte das Gefühl jedoch wieder. Luna schritt, gefolgt von ihren Welpen, auf sie zu. „Du kannst bleiben, wenn du‘s willst.“ beteuerte, die kleine Hündin, als sie neben Lou zum halt kam. Seufzend erhob sie sich wieder. „Nein, ich komme.“ Luna antwortete nur mit einem verständlichen Nicken. „Lasst euch die Zeit die ihr braucht.“ Sie lief auf leisen Pfoten vor die Höhle, blieb aber in Sichtweite. „Wir sollten immer noch mit Urass und deiner Mutter sprechen, wie wir es besprochen haben.“ erzählte Bilberry schnell und leise. „Weißt du wo Goldrute wächst, bei den Menschenpfaden?“ Lou nickte. „Warte dort morgen auf mich, wenn die Sonne untergeht.“ Selbst wenn sie noch unzählige Dinge zusagen hatte, nickte Lou als wäre sie verstummt. Sie konnte die Trauer in Bilberrys Augen sehen, als sie „Auf Wiedersehen “ sagte und sich zu Luna umwand. Fog blickte ihr entgegen. „Bist du wirklich bereit?“ „ _Nein_ , aber wir können gehen.“ Lou kämpfte innerlich gegen den Drang an zurückzublicken, als sie mit den anderen Hunden in den Wald marschierte. „Wohin gehen wir?“ fragte Rain. _Das ist das erste_ _M_ _al das er Angst hat._ „Zu eurem Vater.“ rief Luna, die zielstrebig an der Spitze lief. „Weißt du wo er sein könnte?“ erwiederte wiederum Fog. „Ich hab‘ eine Vermutung.“

Lou hatte **Bilberry** mit einem miserablen Gefühl zurückgelassen. Er blickte zur der Seite, an die Leaf gerückt war und mit ihm in die dunkle Nacht starrte. Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, war das Rudel bereits wieder auf dem Rückweg. „Wenigstens ist sie sicher.“ Er ließ den Kopf hängen als er weiter sprach: „Nicht nur vor Aspen und Hemlock, auch vor Primrose.“ „Nicht nur vor ihr, diese Katzenhirne haben das ganze Rudel eingelullt.“ Bilberry versuchte Leaf zu beruhigen. Selbst wenn es stimmte, dass der Groll, den seine Schwester gegenüber den Hunden hegte auffälliger war, als bei allen anderen Wölfen. Über seine rief Reed den beiden zu: „Morgen wird kein ruhiger Tag, für keinen von uns. Wir sollten zumindest _versuchen_ zu schlafen.“ Wortlos nickten sie sich zu und Bilberry lief mit schleifendem Schwanz davon. _Es muss hart sein, für Reed, ohne seinen Vater. Und für Beech, ohne ihren Gefährten._ _Wo ist_ _ **sie**_ _,_ der Schlaf hatte Bilberry fast übermannt, als ihm bewusst wurde das die Wölfin bereits den ganzen Tag wie vom Erdboden verschlugt schien. _Haben sie ihr etwas angetan?_ Verzweifelt versuchte er gegen den Schlaf anzukämpfen und sich an den Gedanken festzuklammern. Doch wenige Momente nachdem Einfall, schloss Bilberry seine Augen und driftete in einen unruhigen Schlaf voller Albträume.

Erschöpfung nagte an **Lou** , die ersten Sonnenstrahlen säumten bereits den Waldboden, als Luna endlich beschloss Rast einzulegen. Keuchend sanken die vier Hunde, in einer geschützten Senke zu Boden und tranken von einem kleinen Tümpel. „Weißt du wirklich, wo Papa ist?“ fragte Rain, mit einer erbitterten Schärfe in seiner Stimme. „Er ist im Tannenwald.“ Während Luna den weiteren Wegplan erklärte, konnte Lou ihre Gedanken kaum fokussieren. Immer wieder dachte sie zurück, an den Traum aus der letzten Nacht. _Das war kein Traum! Alles fühlte sich so… echt an. Aber_ _ **wie**_ _?_ Luna war mittlerweile verstummt und saß neben ihrem Sohn, Lou gegenüber. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ Erschrocken von der Stimme schüttelte sie sich. Als sie sich umschaute, dachte sie für einen kurzen Moment Xaro würde neben ihr sitzen, bis sie realisierte das die zu Fog gehörte. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!“ Schnell antwortete Lou: „Ich war nur ein bisschen abgelenkt, kein Problem.“ „Ein bisschen? Ich bin mir sicher diese Blumen sehen das anderes!“ kommentierte Fog, mit einem unterdrücken Kichern. Verwirrt blickte Lou auf ihre Pfoten hinab, vor denen eine Paar zerstörte Pflänzchen lagen. Unbewusst hatte sie bei dem Gedanken an den Hund aus ihrem Traum angefangen den Boden aufzuwühlen. „Na ja, bei alldem was gerade abgeht, ist das wohl nicht wirklich verwunderlich.“ ergänzte Fog, als Lou weiter bedenklich schwieg. Schließlich setzte sie seufzend fort: „Ich mach‘ mir einfach nur Sorgen. Um das Rudel, ich will nicht leben wie ein… ein _Streuner_. Ich hab‘ mich zuhause gefühlt. Und jetzt, ist all das weg. Nur wegen diesen zwei wichtig tuerischen Rehe, die Gerüchte verbreiten.“ Bei dem Klang von Lunas Stimme, schnellten die Ohren beider Hunde nach oben. „Wir sollten in Bewegung bleiben, es kann nicht mehr weit sein.“ Trotzdem Lou etwas zurückhielt, gehorchte sie und folgte der kleinen Hündin. „Ich glaub‘ ich hab‘ eine Fährte!“ rief Rain, mit der Schnauze dicht am Boden. Auch Lou analysierte den vertrauten Geruch von Cody, bereute es jedoch sofort, als sie den Gestank von Blut mit wahrnahm. Wie versteinert sahen sich die Hunde mit großen Augen an und setzten schnell der Spur nach. Alle Erschöpfung schien wie verblasst, bei dem Gedanken daran, was dem goldenen Rüden zugestoßen sein könnte.

Die flach stehende Sonne erfüllte **Bilberrys** Bau, als er aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf erwachte. Verschlafen taumelte er aus seinem Nest, in seinem Kopf reflektierte er noch einmal das, was in der Nacht passiert war. Kummer klammerte an seinem Herz, als er auf Lous Nest blickte und er ihren abgestandenen Geruch einsog. _Du bist der Vater den ich nie hatte,_ er musste an das Gespräch mit ihr denken, bevor Bilberry das erste mal auf Urass traf. Er seufzte aus tiefem Herzen. „Und jetzt ist sie weg...“ murmelte er leise, bevor er in die Höhle trat. Mit hängendem Kopf zwang sich Bilberry aus seinem Bau. _Lass dir nichts anmerken,_ erinnerte er sich selbst. Mit einer Pfote stand er bereits in der Höhle, als er seinen Kopf und seine Schultern wieder hob. Auch die anderen Wölfe erwachten allmählich, saßen vor ihren Bauen und fraßen gemeinsam. Ein argwöhnisches Gefühl lag wie ein Stein, in seinem Magen als Bilberry in den Mittelpunkt des Lagers spazierte und sich Beute nahm. Spannung lag über dem Rudel und schien sich jeden Augenblick zu entladen. Schnell huschte Bilberry wieder, mit Beute beladen, vor den Eingang seines Baues. Erst als er sich setzte, begann er zu verstehen, was vor sich ging. Der Blick jedes Wolfes war auf Hawks Bau gerichtet, aus dem leises Knurren zu vernehmen war. _Was macht Aspen bei ihm?_ Fokussiert versuchte Bilberry ausmachen worüber die beiden Wölfe im inneren des Baues stritten, bis Hawk schließlich heraus gerast kam. Wenig später folgte auch Aspens hell graue Gestalt, der emotionslos zu einer kleinen Gruppe Wölfe marschierte. „Morgen, Bil‘.“ Abgelenkt vom Treiben der anderen, hatte Bilberry nicht bemerkt, dass Reed aus seinem Bau auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Mit einem Nicken erwiderte er Reeds Gruß. „Hast du schon gefressen?“ fragte der ältere Wolf. „Ja.“ antwortete Bilberry knapp. „Dann sollten wir los, die Kräuter werden langsam knapp.“ Reed löste seinen Blick von seinem ehemaligen Schüler und beäugte Hawk, der gerade im Wald verschwand.

Reed trabte auf schnellen Pfoten aus der Höhle, zielsicher bog er in den Teil des Waldes ab, in dem die meisten der Heilkräuter wuchsen. Jedoch blieb Bilberry nicht fern, das er Hawks Geruch zu folgen schien, der den Boden säumte. „Wir sollten nach Menschengerüchen Ausschau halten, es sind wieder Jäger unterwegs. Ich hab‘ sie gestern schon gewittert.“ rief Reed über seine Schulter, als sie auf einen der Pfade zusteuerten. „Jäger?“ fragte Bilberry unwissend. „Ich dachte Menschen laufen nur über diese Wege, weil sie aus ihren stinkenden Bauen raus wollen.“ Reed blieb in einem Busch stehen und redete mit gedämpfter Stimme weiter. „Meistens tun sie auch nichts, aber diese _Jäger_ haben eine Art Stöcke dabei, mit denen sie schießen können.“ Er ließ seinen Blick auf den Boden sinken. „Shrew, hat‘s letzten Sommer erwischt, weißt du‘s noch?“ Als er wieder zu Bilberry sah, war die Trauer in seine Augen unverkennbar. Auch Bilberry erinnerte sich an die Verletzung von Reeds früheren besten Freund. Und die verzweifelten Versuche, von Reed und ihm, den Wolf am Leben zu halten. Stillschweigend trotteten sie weiter. Beide sammelten sie so viele Kräuter wie sie tragen konnten. _Wenigstens muss ich jetzt nicht mehr sprechen…_ Mit der Zeit hatten die beiden Wölfe genügend Pflanzen gesammelt und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Lager. _Was Lou gerade wohl macht,_ fragte Bilberry sich, als eine plötzliche Welle des Kummers über ihn wusch. _Ich muss mich nur vor Sonnenuntergang raus schleichen,_ versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen. Völlig in Gedanken versunken, durchbohrte ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch die Luft. Reed und Bilberry erstarrten beide binnen eines Herzschlages der sich bis in die Ewigkeit zu ziehen schien. Mit ihren offenstehenden Mäulern, starrten sie beide in die Richtung aus der der donnernde Lärm gekommen war. Der komplette Wald schien verstummt zu sein. Ohne die Notwendigkeit auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen, ließen die beiden Wölfe ihre Kräuter zurück und setzten dem Geräusch nach. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, als Bilberry dicht hinter Reed durch dichtes Buschwerk rannte. Mit jedem Schritt den er tat erreichte ihn Angstgeruch. _Wer ist das?_ „VERDAMMT HAWK!“ waren die ersten hysterischen Worte die Reed von sich gab, nachdem er durch einen dichten Rhododendron setzte. „Es hat ihn erwischt.“ Reed ging neben seinem Anführer in die Hocke und leckte eine kleine Wunde an seinem Hinterlauf sauber. „Goldrute und Eichenblätter, _schnell_.“ war der simple Befehl den Reed Bilberry gab. Ohne Wortlos nickte er und raste zurück, zu dem Punkt an dem sie die Kräuter zurückgelassen hatten. 


	13. Chapter 13

„Er muss hier vorne sein!“ rief **Lou** zu den anderen Hunden hinter ihr. Ein schwaches Bellen kam ihr aus dichten Büschen entgegen: „Lou? Bist du das?“ _Er lebt!_ Erleichterung traf sie wie ein Blitz und all ihre Erschöpfung schien längst vergangen. Die Büsche begannen zu rascheln und Cody trat hervor. Blut tropfte aus einer Wunde an seiner Schulter und überall an seinem Rücken fehlten vereinzelt Fellbüschel, doch der Rüde gab sich Mühe sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Den Sternen sei dank, Dir geht‘s gut.“ Mit einer hörbarern Erleichterung stürmte Luna mit ihren Welpen an die Seite ihres Gefährten. Nach einem Moment verflog jedoch die Freude aus Codys Gesicht und er blickte Luna ernst an. „Was macht ihr _hier_?“ Die kleine Hündin erwiderte den Blick des goldenen Rüden und seufzte tief. „Haben sie euch also auch vertrieben?“ fragte Cody, wieder näher an Luna rückend. „Nicht nur uns, auch Oak.“ erzählte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme. „W-“ setzte Cody stockend an und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Wir erzählen dir alles später, erst einmal sollten wir uns etwas ausruhen, wir haben eine schlaflose Nacht hinter uns und haben beinahe das ganze Territorium durchquert.“ schaltete sich Lou ein. Luna wandte sich wieder um. „Ja, du hast Recht.“ „Es gibt hier eine kleine Höhle, gleich hier hinten, folgt mir.“ verkündete wiederum Cody, der die Führung übernahm. Lou ließ sich zurück fallen, schwieg still und versuchte ihre Gedanken an das Rudel zu ertränken. „Was ist eigentlich mit dir passiert?“ hörte sie Rain fragen, der neben seinem Vater hertrottete. Aus seinen großen grünen Augen blickte er Cody bewundernd entgegen. „Na ja, ich wollte jagen um mir etwas den Kopf frei zu machen. Und auf einmal springen mich zwei Füchse aus dem Unterholz an.“ fing Cody an zu berichten. „Ich weiß nicht was sie sich dabei gedacht haben als sie einen _Wolfshund_ angegriffen haben, aber sie waren sich _ziemlich_ sicher.“ Luna warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, als er das Wort _Wolfshund_ aussprach. _Werden wir das je wieder sein?_ Ein Stich Trauer bohrte sich in Lous Herz, bei dem Gedanken nie wieder zu den Wölfen zurückzukehren. _Gewöhn‘ dich besser dran,_ hörte sie ihre Gedanken in der mahnenden Stimme ihrer Mutter sprechen. „Lou? Kommst du?“ rief Fog ihr von weiter vorne zu. Ihre Beine schienen Lou ohne ihr Zutun in den Unterschlupf zu tragen, in dem die anderen Hunde auf sie warteten.

Atemlos blickte **Bilberry** auf Reed, der versuchte mit seinen Zähnen die Kugel aus Hawks Hinterbein zu ziehen. Der Anführer hatte bereits das Bewusstsein verloren, als Bilberry mit den Kräutern eingetroffen war. Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben, während Reed vorsichtig die Wunde säuberte bis er schließlich die kleine Kugel zusammen mit einem Maul voll Blut vor Bilberry Pfoten spuckte. Ohne das ein Wort gewechselt wurde machte sich Bilberry daran einen Umschlag aus Goldrute zu wickeln. Langsam schien Hawk wieder sein Bewusstsein zu erlangen. Leise stöhnte der Wolf und blickte Bilberry aus glasigen Augen, sagte aber kein Wort. Erst als der Umschlag fertig war und Bilberry und Reed wieder neben einander saßen erhob Hawk wieder seine Stimme. „Danke.“ war das erste Wort das er hervor brachte, bevor seine Stimme abbrach. „Kannst du aufstehen?“ fragte Reed, mit unbewegter Stimme. Ohne Druck auf das verletzte Bein auszuüben raffte sich der graue Wolf auf und hielt sich auf drei Pfoten. „Ich kann laufen.“ betonte Hawk, als Bilberry ihn von der Seite stützen wollte. Reed warf ihm zwar einen skeptischen Blick zu, hob dann allerdings die Kräuter vom Boden und setzte zum Rückweg an. Auch die anderen zwei Wölfe folgten hinterher.

Eine kleine Gruppe Wölfe hatte sich am Eingang versammelt, als Reed, Hawk und Bilberry wieder zurückkehrten. Neben Bilberrys Vater, Tempest, beobachtete auch Hemlock aufmerksam das Treiben. Bilberry zwang sich seinen Blick von der Wölfin zu lösen und marschierte ausdruckslos in Reeds Bau. „Reed, könntest du bitte Tempest holen?“ fragte Hawk, nachdem er sich in eines der Krankennester niedergelassen hatte. „Ja.“ antwortete Reed nickend und verließ den Bau. Und es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis Reed mit Tempest im Schlepptau wiederkehrte. Ordentlich nahm Bilberry Vater vor seinem Anführer platz und hielt ihn mit den Augen fest. „Das Rudel wartet darauf das ich meinen neuen Stellvertreter auswähle, seitdem Oak… gegangen ist.“ Hawk hatte sichtliche Schwierigkeiten bei der Vorstellung, dass nicht nur sein Stellvertreter sondern auch sein Freund von seinen eigenen Rudelmitgliedern verjagt wurde. „Doch ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht Aspen _oder_ Hemlock dieses Amt geben, egal was sie auch tun.“ Noch einmal ließ Hawk sein Blick über Tempest schweifen, bevor er weitersprach. „Also habe ich mich für dich entschieden, Tempest. Du hast genug Erfahrung und das Herz am richtigen Platz.“ Mit Mühe setzte sich Hawk auf und blickte dem Wolf in seine hellen braunen Augen, die sich von ihm abgewandt hatten. „Bist du bereit dafür?“ Tempest schwieg, sein Schwanz war zwischen seine Beine gesunken und er warf Bilberry einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher.“ gestand er nach langem überlegen. „Ich möchte dich zu nichts drängen,“ fing Hawk an, brach aber ab als Tempest in die Augen sah. „Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich noch mal darüber nachdenke?“ Verständnisvoll nickte Hawk. Bilberry erkannte seinen Vater fast nicht wieder. Als er den Bau wieder verließ, sah er mehr wie ein Welpe aus als alles andere. Hinter seinem Vater her, spähte Bilberry nach draußen zur Sonne. Ihren Zenit hatte sie bereits hinter sich gelassen, dichte Wolken waren aufgezogen und Regen lag in der Luft. _Ich darf das Treffen mit Lou nicht vergessen!_ Reed schien seinen Blick wahrgenommen zu haben.„Im Moment brauche ich dich hier nicht.“ rief er Bilberry zu und ließ sich danach bedeutungsvoll in sein Nest fallen. Schnell verabschiedete sich Bilberry und folgte seinem Vater aus dem Bau.

Zielstrebig ging Bilberry zum Ausgang der Höhle, an dessen Rande Tempest saß und auf den Regen hinausblickte. Schnell versicherte sich Bilberry, dass die Sonne dem Horizont noch nicht nahe gekommen war und ließ sich dann neben seinem Vater nieder. „Worüber denkst du nach?“ fragte er, obwohl Bilberry es selbst wusste. Während er sprach, blickte Tempest weiterhin mit leeren Augen aus der Höhle hinaus. „Denkst du ich sollte das Angebot annehmen?“ entgegnete er seinem Sohn plötzlich. „Natürlich solltest du, oder willst du jemandem wie Aspen oder Hemlock diese Stelle geben?“ „Wäre es _so_ schlimmen, sie wollen das Beste für das Rudel, oder?“ _**Was?!**_ Nur mit Mühe hielt Bilberry seine aufsteigende Wut zurück. „Die Beiden sind dafür verantwortlich das die Hunde und Oak aus dem Rudel geflohen sind!“ „Ich weiß… aber was ist wenn das was sie erzählen wirklich wahr ist. Denk‘ nur an den Hund von den Treffen!“ Stille folgte. _Was ist wenn das wirklich wahr ist,_ fragte eine Stimme aus der Tiefe von Bilberry. _Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein._ Ohne das weitere Worte fielen saßen die beiden Wölfe am Eingang. Das einzige was Bilberry davon abhielt die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken zu verlieren, war das Rauschen des Regens, der auf die Höhle hinab prasselte. Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sich Tempest auf seine Pfoten erhob und wortlos davon marschierte.

 **Lou** hatte gerade einmal die Hälfte des Weges bis zu Bilberrys Treffpunkt hinter sich, da war ihr gesamter Pelz vom Regen durchnässt. Obwohl ihre Anspannung mit jedem Schritt wuchs, schlich sie weiter durch das Unterholz des Waldes. Es war schwer Cody und Luna zu überzeugen sie gehen zu lassen, _ohne_ von ihrem Plan zu erzählen. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken weg zu lenken, von Isabel und Urass. Doch als sie das nächste mal zum grauen Himmel hinauf blickte, kroch ihr Traum über die Hunde aus der Stadt wieder in ihr Gedächtnis. Ihr Fell fühlte sich an als würde es brennen, als sie an die Bilder der kämpften Hunde zurückdachte. _Das war kein normaler Traum, das war eine Vision. Ich muss Bilberry davon erzählen._ Den Rest des Weges brachte sie damit zu, alle wichtigen Szenen aus dem noch einmal durchzugehen. _Wenn all das wirklich passiert ist, muss das der Grund sein warum Urass_ ** _hier_** _ist. Er wurde von Xaros Anhängern aus der Stadt gejagt._ Erleichterung wusch über sie, als sie endlich den Menschenpfad erreicht hatte an dessen Rand Goldrute wuchs. Unter einer hervorragenden Baumwurzel suchte Lou vor dem Regen Schutz, spitzte die Ohren prüfte die Luft in regelmäßigen Abständen und wartete auf Bilberry. Auf einmal kam das Geräusch von Schritten näher an sie heran und ihr Herz schien sich beinahe zu überschlagen.

Die letzten roten Sonnenstrahlen säumten den Waldboden, trotz der gewaltigen Wolken die den Himmel verdeckten. Lou suchte hastig die Ränder des Menschenpfades ab, auf dem sie stand. Ihre Augen hielten inne als sie die Umrisse eines Wolfes ausmachte. Wenige Momente später tauchte neben ihm jedoch eine weitere Gestalt auf. Die gelben Augen des Wolfes blitzten freudig auf, als er sie entdeckte. Schnell huschte er auf sie zu und Lou erkannte Bilberry. „Dir geht es gut…!“ flüsterte er leise, mit seiner Schnauze vergraben in Lous Nackenfell. Er trat wieder einen Schritt zurück und gab den Blick auf die andere Gestalt frei die bei ihm gestanden hatte. Es war Urass, der unbeholfen wartete bis sich Bilberry und seine Tochter begrüßt hatten. Lou warf Urass einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ich habe ihn auf dem Weg gewittert.“ antwortete Bilberry ohne das Lou fragen musste. Ihr Vater setzte fort: „Er hat mir erzählt das du mit Isabel sprechen willst.“ Lou nickte. „Auch wenn ich nicht versteh‘ was das bringen soll.“ schloss er leiser an. Lou atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor sie sprach. „Sie denkt immer noch das Du tot bist.“ Angst stieg in Urass‘ Blick, als er verstand was Lou sagen wollte. Er hatte bereits seine Maul geöffnet um zu protestieren, er blieb jedoch still als Bilberry die Führung übernahm. _Wo ist sein Problem? Isabel war seine Gefährtin!_ Der Gedanke an ihre Eltern brachte auch Lous Traum wieder zurück in ihren Kopf.

Lous Vater hielt sich schweigend hinter **Bilberry** , auch als seine Tochter an die Seite des Wolfes aufholte. _Sie will mir irgendetwas sagen._ Nervös blickte sie ihm in die Augen und fing stotternd an zu sprechen. „Du hast mir mal was über _Visionen_ erzählt, weißt du noch?“ Unsicher auf diese Gespräch hinaus laufen würde nickte Bilberry. Und auch Urass‘ Ohren stellten sich auf. „In der Nacht, bevor Luna die anderen Hunde und ich gegangen sind hatte ich einen Traum.“ Sie blieb stehen und blickte zu ihrem Vater hinüber. „Ich habe dich gesehen und deinen Kampf mit Xaro.“ Sein gesundes Auge weitete sich. „W-woher weißt du das, hat dir Isabel davon erzählt?“ fragte er, über seine eigenen Worte stolpernd. Lou schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie hat mir erzählt du bist bei einem Unfall gestorben.“ Urass strahlte Unbehagen aus. „All‘ das hast du in _einem Traum_ gesehen?“ fragte der dunkel braune Hund. Bilberry rückte näher an die beiden Hunde heran. „Wenn das wirklich eine Vision war, kann das sein.“ Urass unterbrach Bilberry: „Warte mal einen Moment, was genau sind diese Visionen?!“ „Selten gibt es Wölfe, oder anscheinend Hunde, die Visionen sehen können. Oak, unser ehemaliger Anführer, hatte zum Beispiel vorausgesehen das unser altes Zuhause von Menschen zerstört werden würde. Und Cody, einer der Hunde aus unserem Rudel, wurde von einer Vision zu uns geführt. Er kannte den Weg in diesen Wald.“ erklärte Bilberry, was nur das Urass überforderter wirkte. Doch, ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen, nickte er. Der Hund wandte sich wieder an seine Tochter. „Also hattest du so eine Vision, über _mich_. Und du hast den Grund gesehen warum ich damals weggerannt bin.“ Er schien mehr mit sich selbst zu sprechen, dennoch nickte Lou.


	14. Chapter 14

Die Nacht war über dem Wald herein gebrochen, als Bilberry, Lou und Urass die Lichtung erreichten auf der die Hunde lebten. „Ich glaube es ist besser wenn ich allein gehe.“ meinte Lou, die ihrem Vater und Bilberry den Weg versperrte. „ _Keiner_ von euch sollte hier reingehen.“ ertönte eine neue Stimme aus dem Wald. Wenig später folgten Pfotenschritte und zwei Hunde traten aus der Dunkelheit. Aus schmalen Augen musterte Bilberry die beiden. Schnell identifizierte er das graue Fell mit weißen Flecken, das Aika gehörte. _Zumindest_ _s_ _ie ist_ _vernünftig,_ dachte Bilberry als sein Blick auf den weißen Hund traf, der neben ihr stand. Aus misstrauischen Augen starrte Scotch, vor allem, Bilberry an. „Was wollt ihr hier?“ fragte der Rüde harsch. „Ich muss mit meiner Mutter sprechen.“ antwortete Lou gezwungen ruhig. Scotch unterbrach sie: „Mit wem?“ „Mit Isabel.“ Genervt rollte er mit den Augen. „Ah, _der_ kleine Welpe!“ Als Aika zu sprechen begann warf Scotch ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. „Ich werde sie holen.“ Sie wand sich wieder dem Lager zu und verschwand in den Schatten. Erst setzte Scotch dazu an ihr zu folgen, blieb dann allerdings doch stehen. Sein düsterer Blick blieb auf Bilberry, der sich zwang nicht wegzusehen. Urass nahm unruhig neben dem Wolf platzt.

Mit bebendem Herzen hielt **Lou** mit ihren Augen den Punkt fest an dem Aika verschwunden war. Selbst wenn es nur wenige Augenblicke dauerte bis die Hündin wieder zurückkehrte, schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein. Lou wurde heiß unter ihrem Fell, als sie Isabel mit ihren Augen begegnete. Auch Urass strahlte, im Angesicht seiner Gefährtin, Unsicherheit aus. Als sie schließlich aufblickte erstarrte Isabel. „U-Urass?!“ stammelte sie, den halb blinden Rüden scharf musternd. „D-Du lebst!“ Sie wandte sich an Scotch der seinen düsteren Blick nicht abgelegt hatte. „Könntet ihr uns allein lassen?“ „Was ist mit _ihm_?“ fragte er, zu Bilberry nickend. „Es wird schon nichts passieren, Scotch.“ mahnte Aika harsch, die bereits davon gehen wollte. Ein abfälliges Schnauben war das einzige was Scotch von sich gab, bevor er der Leithündin folgte.

Ruhe legte sich über sie wie Schneedecken über die Wiesen im Winter. Von der Lichtung hallten die Schritte von Scotch und Aika durch die Nacht. Isabel warf Bilberry einen abweisenden Blick zu. Der Wolf war näher an Lou gerückt und hatte seinen Schwanz schützend um sie gelegt. „W-was ist mit dir passiert?“ fragte Lous Mutter schließlich. Sie musterte Urass noch einmal genau um sicher zu gehen, das wirklich ihr ehemaliger Gefährte vor ihr stand. Dann ließ sie ihren Blick hinüber zu Bilberry und Lou schweifen. _Das könnte interessant werden…_ „Eine lange Geschichte.“ antwortete Urass seufzend nach einer langer Pause. „Du hast sie gut erzogen, weißt du dass?“ Isabels Blick blieb auf Bilberry haften. „Ja, deshalb lebt sie auch bei einem _Wolfsrudel_.“ Lou zwang sich den Kommentar ihrer Mutter zu überhören. „Wie hat sie dich gefunden?“ Bilberry und Lou tauschten auf die Frage hin unwohle Blicke aus. „Er hat zwei Wölfen dabei geholfen, die Hunde aus unserem Rudel zu verjagen.“ Lou war überrascht von der Zynik in Bilberrys Stimme. „Was?!“ fragten Urass und Isabel im Einklang. „Ich wusste du solltest denen nicht vertrauen!“ hing Isabel an. Ihre Stimme verstummte allerdings wieder als sie Bilberry ansah. Seine einzige Antwort war ein genervtes Rollen mit den Augen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht das die beiden soweit gehen würden.“ sagte Urass perplex. „Du hast gehört was sie erzählt haben, du wusstest was sie vorhatten.“ Ein Knurren lag in Bilberrys Stimme. _Ich wusste nicht das er so einschüchternd sein kann._ „Das reicht!“ warf Lou dazwischen. „Den anderen und mir geht es gut, das ist das was zählt.“ Abwechselnd blickte sie ihre Eltern an. _Was hatte ich überhaupt vor,_ fragte sie sich, _als ob es etwas ändern würde._ Unwissend was sie sagen sollte nickte Lou. „Willst du mit mir kommen, Isabel. Es gibt eine Menge zu erzählen.“ Lous Mutter warf einen wehmütigen Blick in Richtung des Lagers der Hunde. „Nur für diese Nacht.“ fügte Urass an. Kurz zögerte die Hündin. „Für diese Nacht, ich sag‘ nur schnell Bescheid.“ Bevor jemand sie unterbrechen konnte eilte Isabel zurück auf die Lichtung. Bilberry hob seine Stimme: „Können wir demnächst mal allein sprechen?“ Ohne den Wolf anzusehen nickte Urass. Bilberry wand sich wieder an Lou. „Wo genau lebt ihr jetzt?“ Schnell beschrieb Lou die Höhle, wo ihr provisorisches Lager lag. „Ich werd‘ euch erzählen wenn was wichtiges passiert.“ sicherte Bilberry zu, bevor er verschwand. „Ich mach mich auch wieder auf den Weg.“ sagte Lou, die sich wieder zu ihrem Vater umgewandt hatte. Er hatte sichtlich Mühe damit ein Wort heraus zubringen und blieb am Ende doch stillschweigend stehen.

 _Wenigstens sind Urass und Isabel wieder zusammen._ In Gedanken versunken trottete **Bilberry** durch den von Mondlicht durchfluteten Wald. Neben einem Weiher, der die leuchtenden Sterne reflektierte, hielt Bilberry inne und sah sich selbst in die Augen. _Alles wird wieder gut, ganz bestimmt,_ die Stimme seiner Mutter sprach seine Hoffnungen aus. „Wie? Wie soll ich irgendetwas ändern?“ sagte er zu seinem Spiegelbild. Seine Gedanken wanden sich Leaf, Hawk und Reed zu. „Selbst mit Unterstützung! Wir stehen allein gegen alle.“ Viele ruhige Momente verstrichen, bis ein erschütterndes Heulen den Wald durchschnitt. Fast schon instinktiv machte sich Bilberry auf, zurück zum Lager. _Trauerheulen… jemand ist gestorben!_ Blut schoss durch Bilberrys Körper und nur noch Bruchstücke seiner Gedanken funktionierten. Alles um ihn herum schien zu verschwimmen. Erst als der moosbedeckte Felsen, der das Lager überragte, in Sichtweite kam begann sich die Welt um Bilberry wieder zu rühren. Wie von selbst trugen ihn seine Pfoten in Reeds Bau. Der braun graue Wolf lag niedergeschlagen neben Hawks Nest, sein Kopf unter seinen Pfoten vergraben. Zuckend blickte er Bilberry in die Augen. „Du bist zu spät.“ Atemlos starrte Bilberry auf seinen ehemaligen Lehrer hinab. Sein Blick wand sich wieder Hawk zu, der aus leeren Augen zum Ausgang blickte. „I-Ist e-er...“ fing Bilberry stotternd an, brach aber ab als Reed bereits zu nicken begann. Er kauerte sich neben Hawks leblosen Körper nieder. Wieder verschwamm die Welt um ihn herum zu einem unbedeutenden Wirrsal.

Bilberry war sich nicht sicher wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bevor er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm. „Wir hätten nichts tun können...“ murmelte Reed für sich. Auch Bilberry setzte sich wieder auf und blickte sich um. Vor dem Bau schienen sich mehrere Rudelmitglieder gesammelt zu haben. Wie viele es waren konnte Bilberry durch den Gestank des Todes nicht feststellen, der sich allmählich in den Bau schlich. „Ich habe so ‘was noch nie gesehen.“ fuhr Reed mit erstickter Stimme fort. „Er hatte so etwas wie einen Anfall, ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte.“ _Ich war noch nicht mal hier!_ Niedergeschlagen legte Reed seine Kopf an Bilberrys Schulter. „Wir sollten Totenwache halten, das ist das mindeste was wir tun können.“ „Ja, du hast recht.“ Zusammen wuchteten die beiden Heiler den Körper ihres Anführers in das Zentrum der Höhle. Mit einem Heulen rief Reed das Rudel zusammen und es dauerte nicht lang bis sich ein weiter Kreis um Hawk bildete. Geschocktes Raunen durchstrich die Menge das nur von der Stille der Nacht abgelöst wurde. _Alles hier fühlt sich falsch an._

Den ganzen Rest der Nacht hatte das Rudel damit verbracht alte Geschichten über die Zeit unter Hawks Führung zu erzählen. Erst als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Höhle erfüllten, waren alle Wölfe die Worte losgeworden, die sie ihrem Anführer mitgeben wollten. Ohne die Notwendigkeit eines Wortes, halfen mehrere Wölfe dabei den Leichnam zu tragen. In Eintracht machte sich das Rudel auf in die Richtung des Wasserfalls. Die Gesänge der Vögel begannen überall in den Baumwipfeln die Luft zu füllen. _Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen? Ohne Hawk, ohne Oak?_ Unendlich viele Fragen plagten Bilberrys Verstand auf dem Weg zum Wasserfall. Erst als sie endlich den Fluss erreichten, schien Bilberrys innere Stimme zu verstummen. Behutsam legten sie ihren ehemaligen Anführer nieder. In einem Chor sprachen sie die Worte die seit Generationen die Toten begleiteten. „Möge deine Seele weiterhin über uns wachen und unsere Pfoten leiten.“ Traditionell übergab der Stellvertreter den Toten an die Strömung des Flusses, die ihn zu den Ahnen bringen würde. Doch ohne Oak, folgten nur wartenden Blicke. Sanft trat Bilberry Tempest, der neben ihm stand. Doch sein Vater blieb regungslos und bohrte seinen Blick weiter in Hawks Fell. Lange, unangenehme Momente vergingen bis Reed schließlich nach vorne trat. Ehrfürchtige Stille begleitete Hawk auf seinem letzten Weg flussabwärts. Bilberry fühlte sich wie ausgehöhlt, als sich das Rudel dem Rückweg annahm. Mit Hawk schien auch seine Hoffnung hinfort getragen worden zu sein.

Wolkenloser Himmel begrüßte die Wölfe als sie wieder die Höhle erreichten. Doch vor ihr kamen sie zu einem plötzlichen Stillstand. Bilberry regte seinen Kopf empor und sah, dass sich Aspen vor dem Eingang aufgebaut hatte. Eine ungeahnte Welle von Missgunst überkam ihn als der Rüde anfing zu sprechen. „Alle! Ich weiß das wir alle gerade an dasselbe denken mussten. Ich hasse es, unser Trauern so beenden zu müssen. Doch ich möchte es auch nicht soweit kommen lassen, das wir uns bald alle das Fell über die Ohren ziehen.“ _Natürlich!_ „Wir sollten den Streit über die Führung dieses Rudel am besten so schnell wie möglich beilegen damit wir zu unsrem normalen Leben zurückkehren können!“ Zustimmendes Gejaule wurde aus der Menge laut, angeführt von Hemlock. Bilberry blickte zu Tempest, der zusammen mit Petal neben ihm stand. „Hawk hat dich ausgewählt, komm schon geh‘ nach vorne!“ flüsterte sie ihrem Gefährten harsch ins Ohr. Er hatte bereits eine Pfote gehoben, zögerte aber und blickte zu seinem Sohn. „Sie hat Recht!“ Noch einmal schluckte er nervös, bevor er letztendlich doch nach vorne trat. Aspen hatte gerade ansetzen wollen, da unterbrach Bilberrys Vater ihn. „Hawk hat mit mir darüber gesprochen, bevor… er gestorben ist.“ Für einen Augenblick schien Wut ins Aspens Blick auf zu flackern, die er jedoch sofort wieder vergrub. „Und was _genau_ hat er dir erzählt, wenn ich fragen darf?“ „Er hat mich ausgewählt, sein Stellvertreter zu werden.“ Bilberry entging nicht das Hemlock einen fragenden Blick an Aspen schickte, dieser jedoch schnell den Kopf schüttelte und sie sich wieder bedeckt hielt. „Kannst du uns das beweisen?“ setzte er in einer übertrieben höflichen Stimme fort. „Ich hab‘ nur Petal, Bilberry und Reed davon erzählt.“ gab Tempest zu. „Deine Familie, natürlich.“ Aspens wandte sich wieder dem Rudel zu. „Ich weiß nicht was ihr davon haltet, aber ich finde das klingt alles andere als glaubwürdig.“ _Genau wie alles was du sagst!_ In Momenten wie diesem, wünschte sich Bilberry er hätte mehr Mut, seine Gedanken wirklich auszusprechen. Aspens hell graues Fell ließ sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen aufleuchten. „Diskutieren wird uns nicht weit bringen. Und sicherlich ist es der falsche Weg dem Rudel einen Anführer aufzuzwingen, oder?“ Hemlock und einige Wölfe um sie herum stimmten lautstark zu. Aber auch die Wölfe um Bilberry nickten zustimmend. Aspen richtete sich auf und die Menge verstummte. „Ich sehe, wir sind uns einig.“ Er legte eine Pause und betrachte das Rudel. „Alle Wölfe, die Anführer werden wollen sollen jetzt hier Platz nehmen.“ verkündete er. Petal und Bilberry warfen sich beide nervöse Blicke zu. _Wenigstens bleibt er sitzen,_ dachte er für sich beim Anblick seines Vaters. „Sehr gut.“ sagte Aspen, mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. „Jeder stellt sich hinter den Wolf, von dem er denkt dass er den besten Anführer abgeben würde!“


	15. Chapter 15

„Bei Mitternacht bist du zurück, hast du uns versprochen! Was ist dir eingefallen?“ waren die ersten Worte die **Lou** am Morgen zu hören bekam. „Dir hätte, was weiß ich nicht was, passieren können!“ Codys Ärger hielt jedoch nur kurz. „Wir haben uns nur Sorgen gemacht.“ Als ob sie selbst Teil seines Wurfes war, leckte der goldene Hund ihr über den Kopf. „Komm schon, wir fressen gerade.“ Cody stapfte wieder zur kleinen Höhle, vor der die anderen Hunde saßen. „Schaut mal wer es wieder geschafft hat aufzutauchen.“ rief er den anderen zu. „Den Sternen sei dank, Lou. Was hast du gemacht!“ seufzte Luna erleichterte, als Lou hinter Cody vortrat. _Meine Familie wiedervereint?_ „Ich war jagen“ Die Hündin unterbrach Lou: „DIE GANZE NACHT?!“ „ _und_ Ich habe jemanden getroffen.“ „Und wen?“ fragte Luna weiter. _Was würde sie mehr ängstigen, Wölfe oder meine Eltern?_ „Meine Mutter.“ antwortet Lou, möglichst brav klingend. „Immerhin.“ murmelte Luna zu sich und ließ sich wieder neben ihren Welpen nieder. Lou nahm neben Fog platz. Die Hündin schob ihr stolz ein Eichhörnchen vor die Pfoten. „Hier, hab‘ ich ganz allein gefangen.“ „Sicher?“ kommentierte Rain. „Wir waren ein gutes Team.“ schloss seine Schwester unschuldig an. 

Nachdem sie gefressen hatten, sonnten sich Fog und Lou über der Höhle. „Wenn wir irgendwann wieder zurück zum Rudel könnten, würdest du?“ fragte Fog. „Natürlich würde Ich!“ antwortete Lou ohne nachzudenken. „Auch nach all dem was passiert ist?“ Reue lag tief unter Fogs dunkel grünen Augen. „Du? Was würdest du machen?“ „Ich mag das Leben hier, nur wir als Familie.“ Nachdenklich blickten die Beiden hinunter, auf den Eingang hinab aus dem gerade Cody und Fog liefen. „Wenn wir den Wölfen wirklich wichtig gewesen wären, hätten sie es nie soweit kommen lassen.“ _Sie hat einen Punkt…_ Hinter den beiden Rüden, folgte nun auch Luna aus der kleinen Höhle und blickte zu den beiden Hündinen hinauf. „Stör‘ ich?“ Still schüttelten Fog und Lou ihre Köpfe. „Wir könnten ein bisschen trainieren, wenn ihr gerade nichts besseres zu tun habt.“ schlug Luna vor. Schnell stimmten Lou und Fog zu und folgten Luna durch den Wald. Die vollen Laubbäume die, sie sonst umgaben, machten Platz für Fichten die die Sonne versperrten. Erst als die kleine Hündin eine Lichtung erreichte hielten die drei Hunde an. „Jetzt wo wir allein sind, müsst ihr lernen euch selbst zu verteidigen. Wir können uns nicht immer darauf verlassen das uns jemand retten kommt, wenn wir in Schwierigkeiten sind!“ Sie blickte beide mit einem durchdringenden Blick an.

 **Bilberry** war der erste Wolf der vor trat. Ohne zu zögern nahm er hinter seinem Vater platz, seine Mutter direkt hinter ihm. Die erste Wölfin die hinter Aspen Platz nahm war Primrose, Leafs Schwester. Ihr Blick war stur auf ihren Bruder gerichtet, der in der vordersten Reihe des Rudels stand. Aufgewühlt scharrte Leaf mit den Pfoten am Boden, sein Blick zwischen seiner Schwester und Bilberry schwenkend. Während Leafs Zögerns machten sich die anderen Wölfe auf, alle von ihnen sammelten sich hinter Aspen. Die letzten zwei Wölfe die übrig blieben waren Reed und Leaf. Bilberrys Mentor konnte die Abscheu in seinen Augen nicht verbergen, bevor er hinter Tempest Platz nahm. Gespannt galten jetzt alle Blicke Leaf. Noch nie zuvor konnte sich Bilberry so gut in seinen Gefährten hinein versetzten. Der Blick des Wolfes war fest auf seine Pfote gerichtet als er schlussendlich vor trat. Angst benebelte seine Augen, als auch er sich hinter Tempest setzte. Primrose sah zu ihm hinüber, mit einem Ausdruck der Abscheu ausstrahlte.

Aspen erhob sich auf seine Pfoten. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. „Wie ich sehe sind wir uns einig.“ Er legte eine dramatische Pause ein. „Ich bin stolz darauf, das ihr mir dieses Amt anvertraut und hoffe das ich euch nicht enttäuschen werde.“ _Wenn er eins hat, dann ist es Selbstvertrauen!_ Bilberry hörte der stolzen Rede seines neuen Anführer, nur mit einem halben Ohr zu. Die Gedanken wie es jetzt weiter gehen würde, übertönten alles um ihn herum, bis sich Tempest aufraffte. Sein Vater schien genau so überrascht zu sein, wie Bilberry selbst als Aspen verkündete: „Tempest, du bist ein erfahrenes Mitglied unseres Rudel. Und wenn Hawk dir wirklich den Platz als Stellvertreter angeboten hat, möchte ich das selbe tun.“ Bilberrys Herz schlug schneller. _Bitte sag‘ ja!_ Auch in den Köpfen der anderen Unterstützer von Tempest schien das gleiche vorzugehen. „Es wäre mir eine Freude.“ sagte er nach kurzem Zögern emotionslos. „Wenn es keine Einwände gibt, ist es dann also bestimmt.“ Aspen sah mit sich selbst zufrieden aus. Und mit einem Nicken führte er sein Rudel in die Höhle. Zusammen mit Leaf an seiner Seite, bildete Bilberry das Ende. Direkt bog er zu seinem Bau ab und vergrub sich in seinem Nest.

„Das reicht für heute!“ verkündete Luna. Wären **Lous** und Fogs Training war die Sonne über den Wald gezogen und nur noch wenige rote Strahlen erreichten das Unterholz. „Ihr habt euch gut geschlagen,“ sie nickte zu Fog. „ _beide_!“ fügte sie hastig an. „Wir sollten uns besser beeilen, bevor es komplett dunkel wird.“ Dicht hintereinander folgten Fog und Lou der Hündin durch den stetig finsterer werdenden Wald. Umgeben von den Schatten wurde Lou das Gefühl nicht los, dass _etwas_ sie verfolgte. Wieder hielt sie an, im Glauben das sie das Knacken eines Stockes, oder Pfotenschritte hinter ihr, hörte. Doch soweit sie stehen blieb schien auch der Wald um sie herum in Stille zu verfallen. „Hast du deinen Schwanz verloren, oder nach was suchst du?“ fragte Fog neckend. „Irgendetwas fühlt sich… merkwürdig an.“ antwortete Lou, den Kommentar ihrer Freundin ignorierend. „Als ob uns irgendetwas verfolgen würde.“ „Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein Eichhörnchen, oder so was.“ entgegnete Fog mit einem zweifelnden Blick. „Wahrscheinlich...“ stimmte Lou zu. Doch auch als sie Fog und ihrer Mutter weiter folgte, lastete das Gefühl noch immer über ihr. Ihre Gedanken schienen in ihrem Kopf wie verstreut und sie war nicht in der Lage sich auf nur eine Sache zu konzentrieren. _Was ist los mit_ _mi_ _r?_ Als die Hündinen endlich die Höhle erreichten, verließen auch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen den Wald. In der Halbdunkelheit warteten bereits Cody und Rain auf die anderen. Vor ihren Pfoten hatten sie genug Beute für jeden ausgebreitet. Dankbar nahmen Luna und Fog neben ihnen Platz. Lou hingegen nahm sich einen kleinen Vogel und verschwand in der, bereits dunklen, Höhle. Allein zwang sie sich etwas zu fressen und blickte sie zu den Baumkronen und den ersten Sternen die am Nachthimmel aufblitzten hinauf. „Ich frag‘ mich was Isabel und Bil‘ gerade tun.“ murrte sie. Ihr Herz wurde schwer als sie sich an die Zeit bei den Wölfen zurück erinnerte. Nur langsam fiel der Schlaf über sie herein. Ihre Träume bestanden aus losen Erinnerungen. Von den stinkenden Gassen, in denen sie geboren wurde, von ihren ersten Begegnungen mit den Wölfen im Winter, bis hin zu der Nacht in der sie mit Lunas Familie geflohen ist.

Allein saß **Bilberry** im Wald und blickte zum roten Abendhimmel auf. Die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm erneut und das einzige was zurück blieb waren Bilberrys Sorgen. Wie Ratten schienen sie an Bilberry zu nagen. _Wie soll es weiter gehen? Aspen ist Skrupellos,_ jaulte eine Stimme aus den tiefen seiner Gedanken. „Ich mach‘ mir einfach zu viele Sorgen, wie immer.“ sagte Bilberry zu einem Käfer, der furchtlos über seine Vorderpfoten krabbelte. _Aber was ist wenn die Hunde erst der Anfang waren? Er macht sich das Rudel wie es ihm gefällt,_ erwiederte die Stimme wieder. Bilberry seufzte auf, ein leichter Wind strich durch sein Fell. Beim Anblick der Sonne, die bereits halb am Horizont versunken war, stand Bilberry wieder auf. Für einen Herzschlag flackerte wieder ein Bild von Lou vor seinen Augen auf. Widerwillig schob er den Gedanken beiseite und trottete zurück zum Lager. Die Stille des Waldes nahm er dankbar an. Mit dem schwindenden Licht auf seinem Pelz, schien sich alles um ihn herum zu beruhigen.

Kaum hatte Bilberry die erste Pfote in die Höhle gesetzt, da trat Leaf an seine Seite. Eine Hase baumelte aus seinem Maul und er blickte seinen Gefährten fragend an. Schnell nickte Bilberry und beide ließen sich vor seinem Bau nieder. „Willst du über… das da reden?“ Leaf nickte zu Aspen, der sich in Hawks altem Bau einrichtete. „Nein, besser nicht.“ „Bil‘?“ fing Leaf wieder zögernd an. „Könnte ich vielleicht ab sofort bei dir schlafen?“ Verlegenheit überflutete seine braunen Augen. „Natürlich!“ antwortet Bilberry, ohne die Notwendigkeit nachzudenken. „Primrose nimmt 's mir ziemlich übel, das ich nicht für Aspen gestimmt habe.“ Erst jetzt bemerkte er den brennenden Blick den Leafs Schwester vom anderen Höhlenende zu ihrem Bruder warf. _Sie glaubt also wirklich an Aspen…_ „Weißt du, wir verbringen viel zu wenig Zeit mit einander. _Gerade_ wenn das Rudel solchen Veränderungen gegenübersteht.“ wechselte Leaf schnell das Thema. Für einen langen Moment trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Wölfe, bevor Bilberry den Fragen in seinem Kopf nachgab. „Denkst du so was wie mit den Hunden, könnte noch mal passieren?“ „Warum sollte es? Aspen hat seinen Willen bekommen, er ist Anführer.“ „Aber warum hat er dafür gesorgt, dass das Rudel die Wolfshunde hasst?“ Leaf blinzelte verwirrt, fing aber an nachzudenken. „Oak wollte er loswerden, damit er Hawks Stellvertreter werden kann um sich dann um Hawk zu kümmern. Aber die Hunde?“ Leaf unterbrach Bilberrys Monolog. „Du denkst wirklich Aspen hätte Hawk getötet, wäre er nicht so gestorben?“ Bilberry nickte. Wieder legte sich Stille zwischen die Gefährten. „Du hast Recht, Aspen hat kein bestimmtes Problem mit den Hunden. Er hasst sie einfach, weil sie Hunde sind. Er hat sie benutzt um Cody loszuwerden, das sie gleich flüchten ist bestimmt ein netter Nebeneffekt.“ _Darüber hab‘ ich gar nicht nachgedacht._ Inzwischen fiel Mondlicht in die komplette Höhle. „Wir sollten uns so langsam mal schlafen legen.“ gähnte Leaf, der den letzten Bissen des Hasen herunterschlang. „Mhm.“ murmelte Bilberry zustimmend. Schnell verschwand Leaf in dem Bau, während sich Bilberry auf seine Pfoten hievte. All die Gedanken über Aspen schienen ihn am Boden halten zu wollen, als seien sie Steine in seinem Magen. Seine Pfoten zitterten als er sich neben seinem Gefährten in sein Nest fallen ließ. Doch als ihre Felle sich berührten, verloren Bilberrys Gedanken schnell ihren Wert.


	16. Chapter 16

Nebel verhüllte den Himmel als **Lou** inmitten der anderen Hunde in der Höhle erwachte. Vorsichtig keine Laute von sich zu geben trat sie ins Freie. Es schien als hatte der Nebel nicht nur die Sicht sondern, auch alle Geräusche verhüllt. Es wirkte, das erste mal seit langem, friedlich. Kein Wind wehte und auch die Vögel sangen nicht. Und etwas in Lou zog sie hinaus, in den Wald. Ohne das Lou wusste wohin sie ging, folgte sie ihrem Instinkt. Etwas im Nebel ließ ihre Sorgen verblassen. Und mit jedem weiteren Schritt den Lou tat, fühlte sie sich unbeschwerter. Langsam begann sich der Nebel aufzulösen, als sie aus einer Wand Brombeerbüsche tauchte. Schnell schüttelte die Hündin die Dornen aus ihrem dichtem Fell und blickte sich um. Vor ihr erleuchtete die morgendliche Sonne den Fluss und sein gleichmäßiges Plätschern erfüllte ihre Ohren. _Wie weit bin ich gegangen,_ fragte sie sich, den Blick entlang des Ufers schweifend. Etwas an diesem Teil des Waldes fühlte sich vertraut an. Gerade als Lou ihren Weg Flussaufwärts antrat um zu jagen, ließ sie ein Geräusch in der Ferne erstarren. In Windeseile kroch Lou zurück zwischen die Ranken des Brombeerbusches hinter ihr. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen, als sie die Geräusche als Bellen identifizierte. Langsam kamen die Stimmen näher. Ihr Atem stockte in ihrer Brust, als sich die Dornen schüttelten und Fell dicht an ihr nach vorbei strich. _Sie werden mich wittern!_ Vorsichtig pirschte Lou wieder nach vorn um auf das schmale Ufer zu spähen. An der gleichen Stelle an der sie vor nur wenigen Augenblicken noch stand, befand sich nun eine Hündin. Ihr schwarz, braun und weißes Fell glänzte, genau wie ihre dunklen Augen, in der Sonne. Es dauerte zahlreiche Herzschläge bis Lou erkannte, wer vor ihr stand. „Mama?“

Mit einem erschrockenen Knurren fuhr Isabel herum. Wieder raschelten die Brombeerzweige und ein Rüde mit einem vertrauten dunkelem braunen Pelz trat an die Seite von Lous Mutter. „Was machst du hier?“ fragte Urass besorgt, bevor seine Tochter sprechen konnte. „Es ist gefährlich hier allein, so nah bei den Wölfen.“ „Ich komm‘ schon klar.“ wandte Lou ein. Isabel unterbrach die beiden. „Wir wollen einfach nur das es dir gut geht!“ Ein Funkeln hatte sich in Isabels dunkle Augen gelegt und Lou wusste genau worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Urass und ich haben nachgedacht,“ Genervt verdrehte Lou ihre Augen, ohne das ihre Mutter Notiz zu nehmen schien. „vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Du dich den Hunden und mir anschließen würdest.“ „Lebst du auch bei denen?“ fragte Lou ihren Vater, ihren Ärger ließ sie durchscheinen. Kurz blickte Urass Isabel an und begann dann zögerlich zu sprechen. „Ich hatte ein paar, _Auseinander_ _setzungen_ mit Scotch und Aika in der Vergangenheit.“ „Und mich haben sie damals, als _Welpen_ im Winter, davon geschickt.“ schloss Lou an. „Bei Luna und Cody bin ich besser aufgehoben.“ Ein neuer Stoß Trauer durchfuhr sie. _Ich werde nie wieder zum Rudel zurückkehren, oder?_ Lous Blick wand sich wieder ihrer Mutter zu. Der Funken in ihren Augen war erloschen. _Sie vermisst mich, ich sollte nicht so hart sein_. „Es ist deine Entscheidung.“ sagte Isabel nach einer unangenehm langen Pause. „Wir werden dich zu nichts zwingen.“ Urass erwiderte ihren fragenden Blick mit einem befangen Nicken. Lous Pelz brannte vor Verlegenheit. „Ich mach mich besser wieder auf den Weg. Ihr wisst ja wo ich bin...“ Ohne sich wieder umzudrehen stapfte die junge Hündin wieder davon. _Cody und Luna machen sich bestimmt wieder Sorgen._ Ein Rascheln im Unterholz lenkte sie ab. _Wenn ich schon hier bin sollte ich wenigstens jagen._

Bleiches Licht säumte die steinigen Wände **Bilberrys** Baus, als er langsam wieder seine Augen öffnete. Schleppend erhob er sich auf seine Pfoten und glitt durch den schmalen Eingang ins Zentrum der Höhle. Nebel nahm die Sicht auf den Wald, es fühlte sich so an als wäre Bilberry das einzige Tier im ganzen Wald. Totenstille umhüllte ihn, so dass das Klapperrn von Steinen gefolgt von Schritten durch das komplette Lager hallte. Hastig blickte sich Bilberry nach der Herkunft der Geräusche um, bis er aus den Augenwinkeln Aspens hellgraues Fell erspähte. Auch der Anführer des Rudels schien Bilberry zu bemerken. Höflich nickte er ihm zu. Bilberry erwiderte seinen Gruß. _Es fühlt sich immer noch unwahr an, das Hawk weg ist._ Auf ungewöhnlich lauten Pfoten, trottete er auf den jungen Wolf zu. _Oh nein,_ dachte er Bilberry als er die Freude in den dunklen Augen seines Anführers sah. „Schlecht geschlafen, oder warum bist‘e so früh wach?“ fragte er locker. _Seit wann sind wir Freund_ _e_ _,_ genervt unterdrückte Bilberry ein Schnauben.Bevor er überhaupt die Chance hatte zu antworten sprach Aspen weiter. „Es ist schon komisch, was in der letzten Zeit so passiert ist, oder?“ Der Rüde ließ sich neben Bilberry nieder und blickte aus der Höhle in den Nebel hinein. "Viel hat sich geändert und vieles wird sich noch ändern.“ Etwas glimmte in seinen dunklen Augen, während er sprach. „So wie die Hunde?“ unterbrach Bilberry ihn und bereute es sofort. Doch Aspen schien es nicht gestört zu haben. „Wenn sie lieber einem _Verräter_ folgen als uns, müssen wir das hin nehmen.“ Wut stieg unter Bilberrys Pelz auf. „Ich weiß das Du ein enges Verhältnis mit Lou hattest, aber denk‘ dran sie hat ihre Entscheidung getroffen. _Gegen_ uns, genau wie die anderen Hunde, wahrscheinlich sind wir ohne sie besser dran, wenn sie sich so einfach umstimmen lassen.“ Bilberry zwang sich zustimmend zu nicken, obwohl ihm bei den Worten seines Anführers schlecht wurde. Mit den Worten: „Ich bin froh das du die Wahrheit siehst.“ beendete Aspen seinen Monolog. Mit einem leisen Seufzen erhob er sich wieder auf die Pfoten. „Ich hab‘ noch was zu tun.“ sagte er kurz und nickte noch einmal zur Verabschiedung.

Der Nebel lüftete sich und allmählich erwachte das Rudel zum Leben. Die ersten Jäger machten sich auf den Weg und Bilberry machte sich zu Reeds Bau auf. Tatenlos saß der Wolf neben der Kräutersammlung und starrte auf die leeren Nester. _Es ist noch nicht lang‘ her dass Hawk hier noch lag._ „Wir sollten sein altes Zeug hier raus schaffen.“ sagte Reed und sprang auf seine Pfoten. Der Geruch des ehemaligen Anführers hing immer noch über dem Nest. Doch im Moment als Reed die ersten Farne aufhob, rollte ein weiterer, fremder und beißender, Gestank über Bilberry herein. Er beäugte den Rest des Nestes genauer, bevor er sich zu Reed um wand und schrie: „SPUCK DAS AUS!“ Perplex folgte sein Mentor der Aufforderung und ließ die großen Wedel fallen. „Was ist jetzt in dich gefahren?“ Ohne direkt zu antworten rollte Bilberry eine kleine schwarze Kugel aus den Farnen. „Tollkirschen.“ bemerkte Reed und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Wo kommen die her?“ setzte er mit harter Stimme fort und hielt ihn mit den Augen fest. „Ich weiß es nicht.“ gab Bilberry zu. Reed öffnete sein Maul, um seinem früheren Schüler einen Vortrag zu halten, doch Bilberry war schneller. „Ich weiß wie gefährlich dieses Zeug und ich weiß _auch_ nicht wie sie in _Hawks_ Nest gekommen sind.“ Leaf nickte knapp. „Erst mal sollten wir sie hier raus schaffen, nicht das noch irgendetwas passiert.“ Behutsam wickelten sie die tödlichen Beeren in die Farnen und Moos ein. „Ich schmeiß das Bündel in den Fluss, damit die Beeren erst gar nicht wieder wachsen.“ sagte Reed, zufrieden zum dichten Bündel nickend. „Kümmer du dich um das Rudel, falls überhaupt was sein sollte.“ Bilberry nickte.

Nachdem Reed das Lager verlassen hatte, ließ sich Bilberry vor dem Bau auf den Boden sinken. Seine Gedanken drehten sich um die Tollkirschen. _Wie sind die hier her gekommen? Jeder Welpe weiß das man einen Wolf damit umbringen_ _kann_ _!_ Mit den Pfoten scharrte er am Boden als ihn ein fürchterlicher Gedanke durchstieß, wie ein Blitz. _Jemand_ _ **wollte**_ _das Hawk stirbt._ Bilberrys Blick wanderte zu Aspens Bau. Allein der Gedanken daran dass ein Wolf im Rudel so etwas getan haben könnte, drehte seinen Magen um. _Und dann auch noch unser Anführer? Ich muss das Reed erzählen._ Doch bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte weckte ihn das Angesicht einer Wölfin aus den Gedanken. „Was gibt ‘s Beech?“ fragte Bilberry, ohne sie wirklich anzusehen. „Ich bin beim jagen in einer Wurzel hängen geblieben und umgeknickt.“ antwortete sie und streckte ihre Pfote demonstrativ aus. Bilberry signalisierte ihr zu folgen. Humpelnd folgte die Wölfin und ließ sich im Bau auf ein Nest fallen. Kommentarlos machte sich Bilberry daran, die Verletzung mit einem Umschlag aus Goldrute zu versorgen. „Eigentlich bin ich nicht so ungeschickt, aber seitdem Oak-“ fing sie, brach jedoch beim Namen ihres Gefährten ab. „Wie kommt Reed so klar?“ wechselte sie das Thema. „Er hat mit mir nicht darüber geredet.“ gab Bilberry zurück. „Wenn er zurück kommt solle ich mal mit ihm sprechen, es kann nicht gut ausgehen wenn er das alles nur in sich hinein frisst. Wo ist er überhaupt?“ _Sollte ich ihr von den Beeren erzählen? Sie war auf Tempests Seite._ Kurz schwieg er. _Erst muss ich Reed davon erzählen._ „Er bringt nur vertrocknete Kräuter weg und holt wieder frische.“ Innerlich hoffte Bilberry das er überzeugend genug klang. Aber Beech schien nichts bemerkt zu haben und nickte. Bevor einer der beiden Wölfe etwas sagen konnte, hallte Aspens Heulen durch die Luft.

Ein, in diesem Moment, schmerzlich bekannter Geruch umwob **Lou**. _Es ist gefährlich hier allein, so nah bei den Wölfen,_ Urass‘ mahnende Worte kamen wieder ihn ihren Sinn. _Ich schätze er hatte wohl doch recht._ Reumütig blickte sie in den Wald, der einst ihr Zuhause war, hinein.Doch gerade als sie wieder umdrehen wollte, durchschnitt ein Heulen die Luft. Und sie konnte sich nicht davon abhalten dem Signal zu folgen. _Neben dem Eingang kann mich niemand sehen!_ Wie von selbst suchten sich ihre Pfoten den Weg, bis sie, geschützt von einem Busch, neben dem Eingang der Höhle saß. Sie hielt den Atem an, als mehrere Jäger beladen mit Beute wiederkehrten. Schritte klangen bis nach draußen, bis sich das gesamte Rudel offenbar versammelt hatte. Gemurmel brach in der Höhle aus, was ihre ehemaligen Rudelgefährten sagten verstand Lou jedoch nicht. Abrupt schwiegen die Wölfe. _Hawk muss sie gerufen haben._ „Jetzt wo Hawk nicht mehr unter uns weilt, muss sich in diesem Rudel einiges ändern.“ Erstaunen und Wut sprießen in Lou als sie Aspens Stimme hörte. Im Kopf wiederholte sie noch einmal die Worte des Wolfes, der sie und die anderen Hunde vertrieben hatte. _Heißt das Hawk ist-_ Sie konnte ihre eigenen Gedanken nicht ertragen und zwang sich die Neuigkeiten beiseite zuschieben. „Er hat das Rudel schwach und verletzbar hinterlassen. Er hat es zu gelassen das _Verräter_ wie Cody uns angreifbar machen.“ Innerlich wollte Lou in die Höhle rennen und ihre Krallen über Aspens Schnauze ziehen, doch sie rang sich dazu durch in ihrem Versteck zu verweilen. „Aber wir können das ändern und alles was es dafür braucht ist Zusammenarbeit und Disziplin.“ Zustimmendes Heulen erhob sich in der Höhle. „Von nun werden wir in unserem Territorium patrouillieren, damit Eindringlinge gar nicht bis in diese Höhle gelangen.“ Ein Wolf unterbrach Aspens Monolog: „Was ist mit den Hunden?“ „Wir werden weiterhin so wenig wie möglich mit denen zu tun haben! Aber sollten sie unsere Regeln missachten… werden wir ihnen zeigen wer hier das Sagen hat.“ Er legte ein kurze Pause ein. Lou konnte sich die Selbstgefälligkeit im Gesicht des Wolfes nur zu gut vorstellen. „Zu guter Letzt, in diesem Rudel wird es keinen Platz mehr für Schwächlinge geben. Jeder Wolf jagt für sich allein und wer nichts dazu beiträgt hat seinen Platz hier nicht verdient.“ _Ich_ _muss_ _hier weg_ _._ Lou hatte das Geschwafel satt.

Ungläubig starrte **Bilberry** auf Aspen. Auch im Rudel wuchs Skepsis. _Geht er damit zu weit? Kein Platzt für Schwächlinge, wo sind wir hier?_ Doch niemand sprach. Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken wandte sich Aspen schließlich ab und ging in seinen Bau, vor dem Tempest stand. Etwas das wie Abscheu aussah lag im Gesicht von Bilberrys Vater. _Wenigstens hat er noch Verstand._ Langsambrach das Rudel wieder auseinander. In kleinen Gruppen sammelten sich die Wölfe und murmelten über das was gerade passiert war. Kleinmütig, mit schleifendem Schwanz, trottete Bilberry zurück in den Bau der Heiler. Reed und Leaf folgten dicht hinter ihm. Als die drei den Bau betraten richtete sich Beech, die in ihrem Nest geblieben war, wieder auf und spitzte die Ohren. „Wie haben die anderen reagiert?“ fragte sie prompt. Niemand antwortete. „Niemand widerspricht ihm.“ sagte Reed schließlich. 


	17. Chapter 17

**\- Herbst -**

Graue Wolken verhangen den Himmel. Regen peitschte durch den Wald und Wind schüttelte die Baumkronen. Zusammengekauert saß **Lou** mit den anderen Hunden in ihrer kleinen Höhle. „Rain und ich könnten doch jagen gehen, oder?“ fragte Fog vorsichtig aus ihrem Nest. Luna warf ihren Welpen einen strengen Blick zu, bevor sie antwortete: „Erinnerst du dich nicht an das was Lou gesehen hat? Was machst du wenn dich jetzt die Wölfe erwischen?“ _Ich hätte niemals etwas sagen sollen,_ dachte Lou innerlich mit den Augen rollend. „Ich hab‘s satt mich hier zu verstecken!“ konterte Fog. Ihr Bruder stimmte mit ein: „Wir sind groß genug allein klar zu kommen.“ Cody sah zu seinen Welpen, Verständnis lag in seinem Blick. „Sie haben Recht.“ gab er leise zu. „Es bringt nichts sie hier zu halten.“ Er rückte näher an seine Gefährtin heran. „Passt auf euch auf, ihr drei.“ Codys Worte trafen Lou unvorbereitet. _Das alles hier ist immer noch nicht wirklich wahr._ _ **Gewöhn‘ dich dran**_ _,_ antwortete wieder eine Stimme aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein. „Komm‘ schon Lou!“ Fogs freundliche Stimme holte wieder zurück. Schnell sprang Lou auf ihre Pfoten, dankbar die enge Höhle zu verlassen.

Die Luft im Wald war gefüllt vom moderigen Geruch der sterbenden Sträucher des Herbstes. Noch immer bedeckte Tau den Boden. „Seitdem Aspen durchdreht behandelt uns Luna als wären wir gestern zur Welt gekommen.“ schnaubte Rain. „Sie macht sich nur Sorgen.“ warf seine Schwester entgegen. Es folgten keine Worte mehr und die Hunde teilten sich zum jagen auf. Durch den Nieselregen folgte Lou der Spur eines Hasen. Die Geruchsspur brachte sie schnell in einen Teil des Waldes, der ihr bis her unbekannt war. Trotz des unbekannten Geländes, holte Lou den Hasen ein. _Hier ist also ihr Bau, gut zu wissen,_ dachte sie, als ihr die zahlreichen Löcher auf einer kleinen Erhöhung ins Auge fielen. Sie legte den Kopf schräg, als eines der kleinen Tiere seine Kopf aus einem Loch streckte. Beim Anblick der Hündin, mit einem toten Baugefährtin im Maul, verschwand es schleunigst wieder in den warmen Bau. Ein kurzes Schuldgefühl durchfuhr sie. _Ob die anderen Hasen ihn wohl vermissen werden? Denken sie überhaupt so weit?_ Lou wand sich wieder den Hasen ab, um zu ihren Gefährten zurückzukehren. Eine Windböe brachte die Baumwipfel zum beben. Mit ihr brachte sie einen fremden Geruch. Lou hielt inne, eine vergangene Erinnerung klarte wieder vor ihren Augen. _Oak?!_ _Natürlich! Wie haben wir **ihn** vergessen? _Rasch setzte sie der Spur des verstoßenen Wolfes nach. Am Ende des Weges, fand sich die Hündin auf einer weiteren fremden Lichtung wieder. „WER IST DA?“ eine scharfe Stimme durchbrach das Rascheln der Bäume im Wind. Lou wirbelte herum und ließ den Hasen fallen. „Oak?“ fragte Lou, unwissend wo der Wolf sich versteckte. Hinter ihr raschelten Büsche und der braune Wolf trat hervor. Seine Rippen stachen durch sein, sonst dichtes, Fell. Seine grünen Augen glimmten stumpf und strahlten Erschöpfung aus. Er sah zur Seite und murmelte unter seinem Atem: „Also war sie es wirklich.“ Er blickte wieder auf und ihre Augen trafen sich. „Was macht ihr hier?“ Die Flanken des Wolfes bebten mit jedem Wort das er sprach. Lou seufzte. „Eine lange Geschichte-“ „Aspen?“ schloss Oak an. Sie nickte. Ein Heulen hallte durch den Wald. Oak zuckte zusammen. „Das sind die Fog und Rain!“ Lou antwortete dem Heulen und rief die beiden Hunde zu sich. Sie wandte sich wieder Oak zu. „Wir werden dir helfen Oak.“

Erschöpfung nagte an **Bilberrys** Magen, in einem Fleckchen rotem Sonnenlichtes hatte er sich fallen lassen. Reed kam, ebenso ausgelaugt, aus dem Bau gelaufen. „Ein Rüde und eine Wölfin.“ verkündete er und ließ sich neben seinen früheren Schüler fallen. „Du hast dich gut geschlagen, Geburten sind das schwerste am Heiler sein. Du kannst Stolz auf dich sein.“ Bilberry blickte hinein in den Bau und sah Aspen, dicht neben Hemlock, die zwei Welpen zwischen ihnen. Dann blickte er wieder auf zu Reed, der verstand was er hätte sagen wollen. „Denk‘ nicht daran _wer_ die Eltern sind, es geht hier nicht um Aspen, oder seine dummen Regeln.“ „Ich weiß…“ Reed sprach weiter: „Mit neuen Grünlingen wird Aspen bestimmt nicht mehr so hart sein.“

Abend war über dem Wald herein gebrochen, als Aspen wieder aus dem Bau kam. Einen Welpen trug er im Maul, den anderen trug Hemlock. Der Rest des Tages war wie die meisten vergangen. Die meiste Zeit des Tages war die Höhle leer gewesen, die Wölfe jagten für sich, allein. Reed und Bilberry warteten vor ihrem Bauen, bis ein Wolf mit einer Verletzung kam. Über die Zeit hatten sie sich daran gewöhnt schnell zu arbeiten und nicht darüber zu sprechen. Damit die Verletzten nicht als Schwächlinge galten und nicht in der Gefahr waren verbannt zu werden. _Wir sind nicht mehr_ _ **ein**_ _Rudel. Wir leben nur noch in der selben Höhle._ Der Geruch von Beute füllte die Luft, Bilberrys Blick widmete sich dem Höhleneingang. Primrose und Leaf kehrten von ihrer Jagt zurück. Gerade als Bilberry zu seinem Gefährten laufen wollte, tönte eine Stimme hinter ihm. „Reed, Bilberry, ich möchte mit euch reden.“ es war Aspen. Selbstbewusst lief er an Bilberry vorbei. „Lasst uns ein bisschen reden, nicht jeder muss uns zuhören.“ _Was hat er jetzt vor?_ Reed hielt neben ihm inne, er schien zu wissen was Bilberry dachte. Mit dem Kopf nickte er hinter Aspen her und folgte. Stets misstrauisch trottete auch Bilberry nach. Aspen führte sie auf eine kleine Lichtung, umgeben von Bäumen, die die Wölfe in Schatten hüllten. „Der Winter wartet schon auf uns und bald haben wir haben wir wieder neue Grünlinge.“ erzählte er. Der Blick des Anführers verhärtete sich auf den beiden Heilern. „Damit wir es da durch schaffen müssen wir härter werden.“ _Wir,_ Bilberry musste sich zwingen sein Fell flach liegen zu lassen. „Was heißt das für _uns_?“ fragte Reed kühl, auf Bilberry nickend. Aspen setzte fort: „Wir müssen Wölfe die uns bremsen los werden.“ Bilberrys Augen wurde groß als er verstand was die Worte bedeutete und auch Reed schwieg überwältigt. „Ich weiß dass ist viel verlangt, aber vertraut mir, das ist der einzige Weg wie wir überleben.“ Zur Verabschiedung nickte er und verschwand wieder in Richtung der Höhle.

Bilberry wollte ihm folgen, doch Reed hielt ihn auf. „Lass uns noch jagen.“ sagte er leise. Wut strömte durch Bilberry. „Wie kannst du _jetzt_ daran denken?!“ „Komm einfach.“ rief über seine Schulter. Widerwillig seufzend folgte Bilberry. „Ich habe etwas heraus gefunden.“ verkündete er im Laufen. „Ich weiß wer Hawk die Tollkirschen gegeben hat.“ Bilberry blieb stehen, es fühlte sich so an als würde er vom Boden an erfrieren. „Es war Aspen selbst! Ein paar Wölfe haben ihn gesehen, aber niemand hat es hinterfragt.“ _Wir haben endlich Beweise!_ Bilberrys Kraft schien wieder zukehren. „Wir müssen das dem Rudel erzählen!“ Reed unterbrach mit scharfe Stimme und trottet weiter. „Und was soll das bringen? Das Rudel steht auf seiner Seite. Wir dürfen diese Chance nicht einfach verschwenden!“ Bilberry hastete an seine Seite. „Aber ich hab‘ einen Plan.“ „Und der lautet wie?“ fragte Bilberry ungeduldig. „Du wirst schon sehen.“

Stimmen aus dem Wald riefen **Lous** Namen. „Hier drüben!“ antwortete sie. Und wenig später traten Fog und Rain aus den Büschen. „Oak?“ fragte Fog, als ihr Blick auf den halb verhungerten Wolf fiel. „Was ist mit dir passiert?“ Er leckte sich das Blut, der Beute die Lou ihm gegeben hatte, vom Maul. „Ich bin nicht dafür gemacht ein Einzelgänger zu sein.“ Oak raffte sich, mit deutlicher Mühe, auf die Pfoten. „Bringen wir dich zu unserer Höhle.“ Für einen Herzschlag blühte in Oaks grünen Augen Hoffnung. „Warum seid ihr gegangen?“ fragte er reumütig. Lou suchte nach Worten. Rain fing schließlich als erster an zu sprechen. „Nachdem Cody und Du davon gejagt wurden. Sind Luna und wir heimlich gegangen, damit es gar nicht erst weiter kommt.“ _Und jetzt ist Aspen Anführer geworden._ Oaks Stimme war genauso kalt wie der Herbstwind: „Warum hat Hawk nichts getan?“ „Er hat uns geraten zu gehen, es stand alle gegen einen.“ „Ich bin mir sicher das er eine Lösung finden wird.“ Die Hunde warfen sich lange, schmerzliche Blicke zu. „Was ist?“ fragte Oak, unsicher als er die Blicke bemerkte. Lou nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. „Er-“ _Irgendjemand muss es ihm erzählen._ „ist tot.“ Oak blieb still stehen und sank auf seine Hinterläufe. Seine grünen Augen verdunkelten sich und er setzte zu einem langgezogenen Heulen an. „Ich hätte da bleiben sollen.“ wimmerte der Wolf leise, nachdem er wieder zu Boden gesunken war. „Was ist passiert?“ seine Stimme war nun kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Fog sprach für Lou weiter: „W-wir wissen es nicht...“ Stille folgte, die nur von einer Windböe gestört wurde. „Es wird heut‘ noch gewittern. Lou nimm du Oak mit, Fog und ich kommen mit der Beute hinter her.“ erklärte Rain. Lou nickte. Auch Oak erhob sich wieder auf, sein Blick auf seine Pfoten geheftet.

Eine Wolke der Trauer hing über Oak, die Lou sah obwohl er kein einziges Wort gesprochen hatte. Die Lichtung vor der Höhle wurde von einem dichten Schirm aus Büschen umgeben. Als Lou neben Oak hindurch trat, berührten sich ihre Felle. Sowohl Anspannung als auch Erschöpfung gingen vom dem alten Wolf aus. Auf der Seiten des Gebüsches erblickte Lou, Luna und Cody die vor dem Eingang zu ihrem Unterschlupf saßen. Dicht beieinander kauerten sie, der Kälte trotzend, die langsam ihre Krallen um den Wald legte. Die Augen der Hunde weiteten sich angespannt, als sie Oak sahen, der auf die Lichtung trat. „Oak?“ Luna klang überrascht als sie erkannte wer hinter Lou stand. „Können wir mal kurz reden, unter sechs Augen?“ fragte Lou an den Rand der Lichtung nickend. Ein fragender Blick von Cody folgte, bevor die Hunde folgten. „Wo sind Fog und Rain?“ war das erste was Luna fragte. „Sie kommen mit der Beute hinter her. Ich bin mit Oak schon mal voraus gegangen, er braucht unsere Hilfe.“ „Er kann bleiben.“ schloss Cody direkt an. Luna nickte nur verdrossen. Cody setzte fort, ohne sich aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen. „Er hat uns damals in das Rudel aufgenommen, das ist das mindeste was wir tun können.“ Erleichterung, hob ein unsichtbares Gewicht von Lous Schultern. Dankbar nickte sie Cody zu.

„Was machen wir hier?“ fragte **Bilberry** , ungeduldig suchte er mit den Augen, die Bäume ab und das Flussufer ab. „Ich will mit Urass sprechen, er könnte uns hilfreich sein. Ich frag‘ mich nur wo er bleibt!“ beschwerte sich Reed, der zum dritten mal die Geruchsspuren um die Baumwurzeln prüfte, unter denen der Bau lag. Resigniert war Bilberry wieder auf seine Pfoten gesprungen. _Wir verschwenden nur unsere Zeit!_ Doch gerade als er wieder im Unterholz verschwinden wollte, blitzte etwas vor ihm auf. Erschrocken taumelte er zurück, als ein Knurren aus dem Halbdunkel hallte. Mit gehobenen Lefzen trat ein Hund aus den Büschen, sein dunkel braunes Fell stand auf Anschlag und sein gelbes Auge schien zu brennen. „Bilberry?“ „Urass?“ fragten beide im selben Moment, nach dem sie sich einen Herzschlag angestarrte hatten. „Den Sternen sei Dank, ich dachte schon du wärst Aspen.“ er blickte zum Fluss, von dessen Ufer jetzt auch Reed heran kam. „Wenn der seinen Pelz auch nur noch einmal zeigt…“ murmelte der Hund unter seinem Atem. „Was?“ fragte Reed. „Oh,“ begann Urass, offensichtlich unwohl, „gestern kam er hier vorbei, um mir endlich meine Belohnung zu geben.“ Reed unterbrach ihn erneut: „Was hat er dir noch mal versprochen?“„Das er mich zu Isabel bringt!“ Urass hielt beim erzählen ein Lachen zurück. „Er hat mir dann erzählt das sie abgehauen sei und nichts mit mir zu tun haben will. Dann ist er verschwunden.“ Lässig trottete der einäugige Hund vor seinen Bau und ließ sich auf die Seite fallen. „Was führt _euch_ eigentlich hier her?“ fragte er, mit neckender Stimme. „Nun, es geht auch um Aspen.“ antworte Reed, mit steinharter Stimme. Die Ohren des Hundes stellten sich aufmerksam auf. „Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Seitdem Aspen Anführer ist führt er eine bekloppte Regel nach der anderen ein.“ „Warte.“ unterbrach Urass ihn. „Was ist mit… Hawk, war es oder, passiert?“ „Er wurde vergiftet,“ Bei Reeds Worten, saß Urass wieder aufrecht. Sein gesundes Auge fest auf den Wolf fixiert. „von Aspen.“ Entgegen Bilberrys Erwartung regte sich nichts an Urass. „Ich hätte ihm niemals helfen dürfen.“ murrte der Hund leise. Niemand antwortete. „Darum geht es jetzt nicht.“ erklärte Reed schließlich. „Wir müssen etwas gegen ihn tun und ich glaube dass du uns helfen könntest.“ „Und was genau habt ihr vor?“ fragte Urass, mit Enthusiasmus in seinem gelben Auge. Auch Bilberrys Blick fiel wieder auf Reed. _Er hat mir auch noch nichts erzählt!_ „I-ich weiß es nicht.“ gab er unüblich zögerlich zu. „Das ganze Rudel steht auf seiner Seite.“ Urass schnaubte. „Ich versteh‘ euch nicht. Warum müssen alle in Gruppen leben? Alles wird komplizierter!“ mäkelte der Rüde leise. „Moment mal,“ meldete er sich schließlich lauter zu Wort, „könnten die anderen Hunde nicht helfen?“ „Wobei?“ hakte Bilberry nach. „Ein Attentat.“ erwiderte Urass lässig. Bilberry sprang auf seine Pfoten, im selben Moment als eine Windböe durch den Wald peitschte. „WAS?!“ sein Fell stand zu berge. „Wir können ihn nicht einfach _umbringen_ , wir sind besser als das!“ Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen wurden von den Schatten der kommenden Nacht verdrängt. Ein aufziehender Sturm lag in der Luft. Der aufbrausende Wind hatte bereits die ersten Wellen auf dem Fluss heraufbeschworen. „Wir sollten das besser wann anders klären.“ meinte Urass hastig. Reed nickte stumm. „Du hast recht.“ schloss sich auch Bilberry an. Rasch verabschiedeten sie sich von einander und die Wölfe machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Rudel. „Das war dein Plan? Ein Attentat?“ fragte Bilberry, als sie weit genug entfernt waren dass Urass sie nicht mehr hörte. Reed hielt seinen Blick stur nach vorn gerichtet und antwortete nicht. „Er ist immer noch ein Wolf, genau wie wir. Und er ist Vater geworden.“ Die Gedanken kamen ungebremst aus Bilberrys Maul. Ein Knurren tönte aus Reeds Kehle, bevor er mit gefletschten Zähnen vor seinem einstigen Schüler anhielt. Seine braunen Augen schienen vor Wut zu brennen. „Dieser Wolf hat, unseren Anführer _umgebracht_ und die Hunde _und_ meinen Vater verbannt, falls du es vergessen hast. So etwas wie _Mitleid_ hat er nicht mehr verdient!“ Schnaubend stapfte er wieder weiter, ohne Bilberry einen Blick zu würdigen. _Ich lasse ihn allein,_ sagte er sich selbst und schlug einen anderen Weg ein. Reeds Worte hatten sich in Bilberrys Kopf fest gesetzt wie Kletten. _Er hat Recht… Aber wenn wir anfangen einfach Wölfe zu töten, wo hin führt das dann?_ Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an und das einzige wonach Bilberry sich sehnte war sein Bau. Und das Gefühl von Leaf an seiner Flanke.


	18. Chapter 18

Still marschierten **Lou** und Oak, Seite an Seite durch den Wald. Tau hing noch immer an den Grashalmen. Der Geruch von Wölfen hing bereits in der Luft, der Weg bis zur Höhle des Rudel war nicht mehr weit. Der dritte Sonnenaufgang seitdem Oak bei den Hunden unterkam, war gerade über den Wald gezogen und die ersten Jäger würden unterwegs sein. „Lass uns eine kurze Pause machen.“ sagte Oak, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Da drüben ist ein Teich.“ antwortete Lou sanft. Ihre Felle streiften einander, als sie sich am Rande des kleinen Gewässer niederließen. „Weißt du wer das Rudel jetzt leitet?“ fragte er. Unsicherheit lag in seinen Augen, als ob er wüsste was Lous Antwort sein wird. „Aspen.“ Enttäuscht ließ er den Blick auf das trübe Wasser fallen. „Ich kann das nicht.“ murrte er. „Ich hatte Glück das er mich beim letzten nicht umgebracht hat.“ _Würde er das tun?_ Allein der Gedanke ließ Lous Fell in die Höhe schnellen. Langsam erhob sich Oak wieder auf die Pfoten. „Wir sollten besser verschwinden bevor uns jemand sieht.“ Sein Satz endete abrupt, als der Wind den Geruch eines Wolfes von der anderen Seite des Teiches trug. Nur Herzschläge später tauchte eine Schnauze aus dem Schilf. Erschrocken erstarrten Oak und Lou, ihre Augen fest auf den Wolf gerichtet. Erleichterung durchschoss Lou, als der Fremde ihren Blick traf. _Reed!_ Mit offenem Maul starrte der Heiler zurück, bevor er sich schüttelte und durch den Teich auf sie zu watete. „Reed,“ fing Oak mit brüchiger Stimme an. „Ich dachte ich seh‘ dich nie wieder.“ setzte sein Sohn fort. Trauer und Freude nahmen sich in der Luft die Waage. Lange Zeit standen Vater und Sohn stumm dort, ihre Köpfe einander gelegt. Bis Reed seufzte. „Es ist so viel passiert.“ Reed sah wieder aus wie ein Welpe, als er weiter sprach. „Wir- _Ich_ brauch‘ deine Hilfe.“ Oak nickte. „Lou hat mir schon erzählt was sie weiß.“ Reed schien bereits zu einem neuen Satz ansetzten zu wollen, doch sein Vater kam ihn voraus. „Auch was mit Hawk passiert ist.“ Ein Glimmen in Reeds Augen erlosch. „Auch _warum_ er gestorben ist?“ Oak blickte zu Lou, Angst in seinem Gesicht. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Er wurde mit Tollkirschen vergiftet.“ Ungläubig blickte Oak ihn an. „Das war noch nicht alles, denkt ihr Hawk hat diese Beeren _freiwillig_ gefressen? Jeder Welpe weiß wie tödlich sie sind!“ Lou erschauderte, als sie die Vermutung überkam worauf Reed anspielte. Reed seufzte. „ _Aspen_ hat ihn vergiftet, um seinen Platz einzunehmen.“ Die Welt schien stehen geblieben zu sein, während ihr Herz zu rasen begann. Die Stimmen um sie herum verdampften und nur der seichte Wind und der Gesang der Vögel erfüllte ihre Ohren. Ein unvollständiger Gedanke nach dem anderen raste durch Lous Kopf. Bevor Oak in ihren Kopf einbrach. „Hat das Rudel nichts unternommen?“ „Niemand widerspricht ihm, oder _wagt_ es ihm zu widersprechen. Außerdem wissen nur Bilberry und ich das er dahinter steckt.“ Reed blickte seinen Vater an, Unsicherheit füllte seine Augen. „Und Urass. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Hunde und Bil‘ wollten wir einen Attentat planen, aber-“ Oak unterbrach ihn: „Ist Urass nicht der Hunde, der die Lügen über mich erzählt hat?“ „Er wurde von Aspen erpresst.“ erwiderte Lou, unbesonnenen. Oak nickte, unüberzeugt. „Aber?“ „Bilberry will das ganze friedlich lösen. Und wir haben uns etwas gestritten.“ Als Reed zu Ende erzählt hatte, hallten Pfotenschritte aus dem Wald. Hastig richtete sich Oak auf. „Bei Sonnenuntergang, am Wasserfall. Mit Urass und Bilberry.“ murmelte er schnell. Sein Sohn nickte. Mit stets rasendem Herzen folgte Lou.

Die Sonne war nicht mehr als eine Krallenbreite über die Baumwipfel geklettert, als Leaf und **Bilberry** sich zur morgendlichen Jagd aufmachten. „Braucht Reed nicht deine Hilfe?“ fragte Leaf, skeptisch. Innerlich zuckte Bilberry zusammen, als er den Namen seines Freundes hörte. „Gerade gibt es nicht viel zu tun.“ log Bilberry schnell. Unüberzeugt nickte Leaf, lief aber ohne weitere Worte weiter. Der Erinnerungen an den Streit mit Reed begleiteten Bilberry auf der Jagd. Immer wieder hallten Reeds Worte durch seinen Kopf. _So etwas wie Mitleid hat er nicht mehr verdient!_ _Er hat recht, oder?_ _Aber gibt es keinen anderen Weg?_ „BILBERRY!“ der Ruf von seinen Gefährtin holte ihn wieder zurück in den Moment. „Dieses Wildschwein hat dich fast umgerannt.“ Nur mit der Hälfte seiner Sinne hatte er den Luftzug neben sich bemerkt. „Was ist los?“ fragte Leaf. _Kann ich ihm davon erzählen?_ Mit einem Seufzen setzte sich Bilberry, Leaf tat es ihm gleich. „Ich hab dich mit Reed streiten gesehen. Ich mach‘ mir Sorgen, ich hab‘ dich noch nie so gesehen.“ Mit einem scharfen Blick versicherte sich Bilberry, das niemand in den Büschen lauschte. „A-Aspen hat Hawk umgebracht.“ Kläglich hatte Bilberry versucht die Worte zu bremsen, doch soweit er sein Maul öffnete strömte der Fluss seiner Gedanken nach draußen. Sein Herz fühlte sich so an, als sei er durch den kompletten Wald gerannt. Doch die Last der Ereignisse, die ihn unter sich begrub, schien endlich ihr Gewicht verloren zu haben. Ungläubig schüttelte sich Leaf. „Er hat, _was_?“ Abermalig erzählte Bilberry über den Fund der Tollkirschen in Hawks Nest und wie Reed erfuhr, dass Aspen hinter allem steckte. Reuig seufzte Leaf nach dem Bericht. „Und niemand hat davon etwas mit bekommen…“ Sein, mit Wut gefüllter, Blick hob sich wieder. „Und was sollen wir jetzt tun? Unser Anführer ist ein _Mörder_!“ schloss er an sich selbst an. Bilberrys Stimme wurde schwer. „Reed will, mit Urass‘ Hilfe, einen Attentat planen.“ „Und du?“ hackte Leaf nach. Worte lagen in Bilberrys Hals, die er unausgesprochen ließ. „Ich weiß nicht.“ gab er schließlich zu. „Wenn wir ihn umbringen, sind wir dann nicht genauso wie er?“ Wieder schüttelte sich Leaf und raffte sich wieder auf. „Komm schon, wir bringen unsere Beute zurück und dann redest _du_ mit Reed.“ Sein Kopf streute sich bei dem Gedanken doch trotzdem, folgte Bilberry seinem Gefährten ohne Wiederwehr. _Es ist wahrscheinlich besser so?_

Sonnenlicht badete die Höhle, die bis auf Hemlock und ihre Welpen verlassen war. Leaf und Bilberry legten ihren Fang, für das Rudel, im Zentrum des Lagers ab. Gerade als sie sich zu Reeds Bau aufmachen wollten, tauchte der braun graue Wolf hinter ihnen auf. „Wir müssen reden.“ sagte er mit kühler Stimme. Leaf warf Bilberry einen neckischen Blick zu. Reed hingegen blickte nervös zu Aspen und Hemlocks Bau an. Der ältere Wolf nickte zu seinem Bau und führte den Weg an. _Irgendetwas ist passiert, nur was?_ Die starken und beruhigenden Gerüche der Kräuter umhüllten die Wölfe, als sie den Bau der Heiler betraten. Doch kaum begann Reed mit brüchiger Stimme zu sprechen, verflog jegliches Gefühl der Geborgenheit. „Ich hab‘ gerade mit Oak gesprochen.“ Betäubte Stille nahm die Wölfe in ihre unsichtbaren Klauen. „Er will sich mit dir und mir treffen. Um über alles was so passiert zu reden.“ Leaf unterbrach ihn: „Hat _er_ einen Plan?“ „Ich hoffe…“ antwortete Reed leiser. Den Blicken der Jüngeren wich er aus. „Bei Sonnenuntergang am Wasserfall.“ „Weiß er schon was mit Hawk passiert ist?“ fragte Bilberry, unfähig das Wort Tod heraus zu bringen. „Er lebt bei Cody und den anderen Hunden und Lou hat es wohl irgendwie mitbekommen. Also ja.“ antwortete Reed, mit stets gedämpfter Stimme. Bilberry Herz schlug schneller. _Ich sehe Lou wieder!_ Aus dem Nichts wusch eine neue Welle der Trauer und Sehnsucht über ihn ein, die er in der letzten Zeit erfolgreich zurückgedrängt hat.

Ein schwacher Wind zog durch den, von der Sonne rot leuchtenden, Wald. Die ersten Bäume ließen ihre Blätter fallen, wodurch das Blitzen des Flusses bereits von weitem zu sehen war. „Bil‘,“ Reeds Stimme ließ Bilberry zusammen fahren. „es tut mir Leid. Ich hab‘ mich die letzten Tage benommen wie ein Welpe.“ „Ich versteh ‘s schon. Das alles hier ist nicht leicht.“ murmelte Bilberry, in einem langgezogenen Seufzen.Dankbar nickte Reed und lief wortlos weiter, dem Wasserfall entgegen. Bilberry folgte hinter ihm mit langsameren Schritten. Seine Gedanken drehten sich darum, was für einen Plan Oak wohl hätte. _Wenn er überhaupt einen Plan hat!_ _Hoffentlich weiß er mehr als wir._ Verloren in seinen eigenen Sorgen schien die Zeit binnen eines Blinzelns vergangen zu sein. Und Bilberry fand sich vor dem Wasserfall wieder. Bevor Zeit genug vergangen war sich zu sammeln, stürmte bereits Lou auf ihn zu. Hinter ihr trottete auch Oak an Reeds Seite. „Ich hab‘ dich vermisst.“ stammelte Bilberry unsicher. Die Hündin wollte gerade zu einem Satz ansetzten, da verriet ein Rascheln am Flussufer die Ankunft von Urass. Mit einem wortlosen Nicken, begrüßte er die Wölfe. Mit ernster Mine ließ sich der einäugige Hund dann nieder und unaufgefordert versammelten sich die anderen um ihn.

Zwischen Urass und Bilberry, hatte **Lou** ihren Platz eingenommen und fühlte sich kleiner den je. Oak, mit Reed an seiner Seite, saßen ihnen gegenüber, den Rücken dem Wasserfall zu gewandt, auf dem die letzten Sonnenstrahlen flackerten. Oaks Augen weilten auf Urass, Bedenklichkeit flimmerte in ihnen. _Er ist der Grund warum Oak hier sitzt,_ erinnerte sich Lou selbst. Fast überhörte sie wie Urass zu sprechen begann. „Habt ihr mittlerweile eine Plan?“ Auffordernd blickte er abwechselnd zu Reed und dann wieder zu Bilberry, was Lou leicht unwohl werden ließ. „Nicht wirklich.“ gab Reed zu. _Was?_ „Ich hab‘ eine Idee,“ Oak meldete sich zu Wort. „das Rudel steht auf Aspens Seite, oder?“ Langsam und unsicher nickten Bilberry und Reed. „Wir müssen sie also irgendwie auf unsere Seite ziehen.“ „Und _wie_ genau sollen wir das anstellen?“ fragte Reed nach einer kurzen Denkpause. „Wir müssen dem Rudel zeigen wie Aspen wirklich ist.“ Unwohl schluckte Oak, bevor er fort fuhr. „Wir wissen was mit Hawk passiert ist und mit Cody.“ _Hat er sich bewusst aus gelassen,_ wunderte sich Lou. Urass unterbrach den Wolf: „Ich kann erzählen das er mich bestochen hat.“ Lou schloss sich ihrem Vater an. „Ich kann mit Ma- Isabel sprechen, Scotch kann bestimmt bestätigen das niemand, jemals für irgendjemanden spioniert hat.“ Erst jetzt wurde Lou wieder bewusst, auf welcher Art von Kleinigkeit Aspen das Rudel entzweit hatte. Doch im gleichen Augenblick entflammte in ihr auch wieder ein Funke der Hoffnung. _Vielleicht wird wieder alles so wie früher._ Auch Oaks grüne Augen leuchteten hoffnungsvoll. „Treffen wir uns in zwei Tagen wieder?“ fragte er. Einheitlich nickten die anderen. „Ich weiß das wird nicht leicht, aber ihr dürft dem Rudel _nichts_ sagen, verstanden?“ schloss Oak mit Nachdruck, an Reed und Bilberry an.


	19. Chapter 19

Über ihren Köpfen hatte der Mond seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, als Reed und Bilberry wieder ihren Heimweg antraten. Ohne viele Worte verabschiedete sich Lou von ihrem Vater. Und folgte dann Oak, der sich nur schwer von Reed losreißen konnte. Als die Bäume schließlich die Sicht nahmen, blieb der Blick des Wolfes auf seine Pfoten gerichtet. Bis auf den Schrei einer Eule, oder das Rauschen der kargen Baumkronen im Wind, begleitete Stille den Weg zurück.

Vor der Höhle, warteten bereits alle Hunde auf Oaks und Lous Rückkehr. Codys, Lunas und Rains Augen leuchteten mit Erwartungen, als ob sie bereits von dem Plan erfahren hätten. Nur Fog stach aus der Reihe, ihre dunklen grünen Augen ruhten emotionslos auf Lou. Doch das Desinteresse ihrer Freunde verblieb nur ein dumpfer Gedanke in ihrem Hinterkopf, verdrängt von den aufgereckten Fragen der anderen.

Rastlos hockte Lou vor der Höhle, gedankenlos starrte sie in den finsteren Wald. Allein genoss sie die Stille, die sich über den Wald gelegt hatte. „Hey.“ zuerst dachte Lou die Stimme käme aus ihren Gedanken, bis sie sich umwand und Fog neben sich sah. „Ich kann nicht schlafen.“ sagte sie, als Antwort auf Lous fragenden Blick. „Hab‘ über das nachgedacht was du erzählt hast.“ Fogs Blick verhärtete sich. „Willst du wirklich zum Rudel zurück?“ „Natürlich will ich!“ Die Worte ertönten ohne Lous Zutun. „Du nicht?“ fragte sei weiter. Fogs Blick galt nun dem Wald. „Ich weiß nicht.“ Die Hündin zögerte. „Ich meine, wenn sie sich für Dich interessiert hätten, denkst du nicht sie hätten _etwas_ gegen Aspen unternommen?“ Lou wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzten, doch bevor ihr ein logisches Gegenargument in den Sinn kam, sprach ihre Freundin weiter. „Oder sie hätten wenigstens nicht alles geglaubt was er sagt, nur weil er einen Hund bestochen hat, zu sagen was er will.“ Das Mondlicht schimmerte in ihren dunkel grünen Augen, als Fog sich wieder zu Lou wand. „Und ehrlich gesagt finde ich es hier draußen gar nicht so schlecht. Kein ständiges Training, keine dummen Kommentare, weil wir _die kleinen Hunde_ sind, wir können hier machen was _wir_ wollen.“ _Sie hat einen Punkt,_ gestand sich Lou ein. „Hast du mit den anderen darüber geredet?“ Fog schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte du könntest mich vielleicht verstehen.“ „Tue ich. Aber das Rudel ist eben immer noch zuhause für mich. Bil‘ war mehr Vater, als Urass _jemals_.“ Verständnisvoll nickte Fog, doch ihr unlesbarer Blick glitt hinweg von Lou. Unangenehme Stille kehrte ein. „Ich sollte besser versuchen ein bisschen zu schlafen.“ stammelte Fog schließlich und Lou schloss sich an. Zurück in ihrem Nest, starteten ihre Gedanken von neue an zu kreisen. Und auch verdrängte Sorgen schienen wieder hervor, wie die Sonne über den Baumwipfeln am Morgen.

Nach einer so gut wie schlaflosen Nacht, gefüllt mit unklaren Träumen, erwachte Lou in der verlassenen Höhle. Gegen das bleiche Licht, dass den zunehmend kahlen Wald durchflutete, zeichnete sich jedoch ein schwarzer Umriss ab. Mit vom Schlaf stets betäubten Gliedern, tappte Lou nach draußen. „Die anderen sind jagen gegangen.“ Es dauerte einen Moment bis Lou bemerkte, dass es Oak war, der vor der Höhle auf sie wartete. Trotz der Kälte die den Wald in ihren Griff genommen hatte, versprühten seine grünen Augen wärme. „Ich hab‘ Luna versprochen, dass du nicht allein zu den Hunden gehst.“ Bei dem Gedanken mit Scotch und ihrer Mutter reden zu müssen, begann sich die Welt um Lou zu drehen. Doch das Gefühl von Oak an ihrer Seite hob sie wieder in die Gegenwart. Mit seiner Pfote schob er ihr einen Kaninchen zu. „Iss erst mal was, du wirst die Kraft brauchen.“ Dicht an Oak geschmiegt, schlang sie die Beute, in hastigen Bissen, hinunter. „Bereit?“ fragte der Wolf, nachdem sie die letzten Spuren des Kaninchen beseitigt hatten. Mit unvorhergesehener Entschlossenheit nickte Lou energisch und zu zweit machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Zum ersten mal seit langem nagte Kälte an **Bilberrys** Knochen, als ihm die Sonne aus einer rastlosen Nacht befreite. Oaks Worte hallten immer noch in seinem Kopf. _Das Rudel darf_ _noch_ _nichts_ _erfahren_ , erinnerte er sich bevor aus dem Bau trat. „Ich wollte dich gerade wecken.“ Reeds laute Stimme jagte ihm einen Schrecken ein. Auf dem Gesicht von Primrose, die neben dem Heiler stand, prangte ein breites Grinsen, als Reed fort fuhr. „Wir brauchen wieder neue Kräuter, Kerbel, Ampfer und Eichenblätter. Könntest du dich mit Primrose auf den Weg machen, ich hab‘ gerade was zu tun.“ „Klar.“ gab Bilberry kurz zurück. „Und denk‘ an gestern!“ fügte Reed leiser, mit einem strengen Blick. Und bevor Bilberry irgendeine Reaktion zeigen konnte, verschwand er wieder in seinem Bau. „Du weißt wo ‘s lang geht.“ sagte Primrose und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um Bilberry die Führung übernehmen zu lassen.

Draußen hatte der Herbst den Wald fest im Griff. Teils schimmerten die Baumwipfel mit ihren bunten Blättern am Himmel, während andere Bäume mit ihren leeren Ästen am grauen Himmel tanzten. Eine unheimlich Stille, die nur durch das Geräusch des Windes gestört wurde, lastete über dem Wald. „Und“ fing Primrose an, die die Stille zwischen ihr und Bilberry nicht mehr auszuhalten schien. „wie ist es der Sohn des des _zweiten Anführers_ zu sein?“„Ganz gut glaub‘ ich?“ antworte Bilberry, ohne seine Augen vom Weg abzuwenden. „Ich hab‘ lange nicht mehr mit meinem Vater geredet.“ Kurz kehrte wieder Stille ein, bevor Bilberry weiter sprach. „Ich merke noch nicht das Tempest der Stellvertreter ist, Aspen ist gefühlt der einzige an der Macht.“ Erst jetzt sah er Primrose das erste mal ins Gesicht, ein bewundernder Funke lag in ihren braunen Augen. „Nun, er macht alleine einen ziemlich guten Job.“ _Was? Redet sie über den selben Aspen?_ „Denkst du nicht dass er ein bisschen _zu_ befehlshaberisch ist?“ Auf Bilberrys Worte hin schlug die Bewunderung in ihren Augen zu _Ver_ wunderung um. „Er macht alles richtig. Er hat uns von den Verrätern befreit und sorgt endlich wieder für Ordnung im Rudel!“ „Indem er die Hunde davon jagt?“ seinen Kommentar konnte Bilberry nicht zurück halten. „Erstens, sind sie freiwillig gegangen. Und zweitens, früher oder später hätten sie eh für Chaos gesorgt, da bin ich mir sicher!“ _Durchatmen, sie darf nichts wissen._ _ **Vor allem**_ _sie!_ Erinnerte er sich und trotte weiter, erleichtert die Kräuter vor ihm aufblühen zu sehen.

 **Lous** Herzschlag nahm mit jedem Schritt, dem sie der Lichtung der Hunde, näher kam zu. _Wenigstens bin ich nicht allein,_ versuchte sie sich bei Oaks Anblick einzureden. Doch sobald er sein Maul öffnete zerplatzte auch diese Hoffnung. „Ich warte besser hier.“ „J-ja, s-sicher.“ hatte Lou versucht zu antworten, ohne ihre Nervosität nach außen durchdringen zu lassen. Einfühlsam lächelte Oak und erklärte: „Du kennst doch die Hunde, ich glaube nicht dass sie außerordentlich glücklich wären, wenn einfach ein Wolf in ihr Lager spaziert.“ Unwohl spähte sie durch die Bäume, durch die das Lager gerade so zu sehen war. „Du schaffst das schon.“ schloss Oak an. Noch einmal atmete Lou tief durch, schloss die Augen. _Du musst,_ sagte die strenge Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Hastig verabschiedete sie sich von Oak und taumelte auf die Lichtung zu.

Mit eingezogenen Kopf und zu berge stehendem Fell, betrat Lou das Lager der Hunde. Zu ihrer Überraschung schien keiner der anwesenden Hunde von ihrer Ankunft Notiz genommen zu haben. Beklemmt suchte sie das Lager, mit ihren Augen, nach ihrer Mutter ab. „Kann ich dir helfen?“ eine fremde Stimme hinter ihr ließ sie zusammen fahren. Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhr Lou herum, nur um in Scotchs Gesicht zu starren. Mürrisch blickte der weiße Hund auf sie herab. Genervt schnaubte er und murmelte etwas unter seinem Atem. „Ich muss mit dir sprechen,“ Bereits bei diesen Worten verdrehte der Rüde die Augen. „wir brauchen deine Hilfe.“ „Komm.“ sagte er knapp durch zusammen gebissene Zähne. Angespannt folgte Lou Scotch über die Lichtung, hinunter in einen der vielen Baue. „Was wollt ihr von uns?“ fragte Scotch, der auf seinem Nest platz nahm. „Weißt du was im Wolfsrudel vor sich geht?“ Scotch schnaubte genervt. „Isabel, hat erzählt dass sie die Hunde rausgeschmissen haben.“ sagte er, ohne Lou anzusehen. Als sein Blick wieder ihren traf, versteifte sich sein Gesicht. Und als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte, sagte er: „Was mit den Wölfen passiert ist nicht unser Problem.“ „Darum geht es nicht“ doch Scotch unterbrach Lou. „Wenn du und deine Freunde zu uns wollt müsst ihr bei Aika betteln.“ Leise fügte er noch an: „Warum verschwende ich meine Zeit mit so was?!“ „NEIN!“ protestierte Lou, als sich der Rüde erhob. „Wir brauchen deine Hilfe.“ Langsam setzte er sich wieder und seufzte. „Worum geht es?“ Abermals ging Lou durch ihre schmerzlichen Gedanken, alles von ihrer Flucht, über Hawks Tod, bis hin zu Aspens Kontrollwahn. Erwartungsvoll blickte sie den Rüden nach ihrem Monolog an. „Ich weiß das muss alles schlimm sein,“ fing er mit einer Stimme, leerer und kühler als der Winter, an. „aber wir haben hier schon genug zu tun. Wir können unsere Schnauze nicht auch noch in die Probleme der Wölfe stecken.“ Wut sprudelte in Lou auf und ihre Stimme wurde lauter als sie es eigentlich wollte. „Wenn _du_ so weiter machst wird das ganze auch bald zu _eurem_ Problem. Denkst du Aspen hört bei den Hunden im Rudel auf? NEIN! Er hasst euch genau so, er will Krieg. Und wenn wir jetzt nicht zusammen halten, wird er ihn auch bekommen.“ Ihre Ansprache ließ Lou keuchend und im Angesicht von Scotchs nichtssagenden Blick gegenüber zurück. „Ich werde mit Aika sprechen. Wann müssen wir entschieden haben?“ Die Frage ließ Hoffnung in ihr auf sprießen. „Morgen.“ antwortete sie weiter. Er nickte und erhob sich langsam. „Sei morgen Mittag wieder hier.“ sagte er in einem langgezogen Atem. Ohne Worte verließ er den Bau. Lou folgte mit eingezogenem Kopf, erleichtert als sie auf der Lichtung keinen Hund erkannte, der ihre Mutter hätte sein können. Mit hastigen Schritten verschwand sie wieder im kargen Unterholz, bevor jemand sie auch nur bemerken konnte. Fast blind taumelte sie wieder zu ihrem Treffpunkt zurück. Ihre Gedanken glichen einem verschwommenen Spiegelbild in stürmischen Gewässern. Kaum tauchte sie aus dem Buschwerk, sprang Oak auf und drängte sich an ihre Seite. „Ich wusste du schaffst es.“ sagte er mit einer beruhigenden Stimme. Erst jetzt begann ihr Gedächtnis zu verarbeiten was gerade passiert war. _Ich hab‘ es geschafft es, oder?_ „Wie ist es gelaufen?“ fragte der Wolf mit unsicherer Stimme, als Lou nicht anfing zu sprechen. „Ich soll morgen wieder kommen.“ antwortete sie, mit lebloser Stimme. „ _Wenn_ Scotch hilft, dann nur weil _er_ sonst Probleme bekommt.“ setzte sie fort. „Und weiß er dass er Probleme bekommen wird?“ Ohne eine Antwort auf Oaks Frage zu wissen entgegnete sie: „Ich hoffe es zumindest.“


	20. Chapter 20

Die Kälte der Nacht war bereits in den Fels der Höhle eingezogen, als sich **Bilberry** , in seinen Bau schleppte. Das Gespräch mit Primrose klingelte immer noch in seinen Ohren und Aspens aufgeregte Fragen über seine Welpen hatten nicht zur Besserung beigetragen.Seine Muskeln schrien vor Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit begleitete ihn wie eine Wolke. Kaum berührten seine Pfoten das weiche Moos des Nestes, übermannte ihn die angenehme Stille des Schlafes. Schwärze legte sich um ihn, die sich erst nach gefühlt endlosen, beklemmenden Herzschlägen, lichtete. Hinter dem blendend fahlen Winterlicht, kam schließlich die Höhle der Wölfe zum Vorschein. Misstrauisch ließ Bilberry seinen Blick schweifen, doch alles schien normal. Die Wölfe saßen vor ihren Bauen, zwei Welpen tollten im Zentrum und auch Beutegeruch lag in der Luft. Mit geräuschlosen Schritten glitt der Wolf über den Stein, näher zu den anderen. Eine Mischung aus Trauer und Wut lag in der Luft als er sich ihnen näherte und kaum war er nah genug, sah er den Grund. Ausnahmslos war der Hunger über sie herein gebrochen, der das Fell, durch die hervorstehenden Knochen verkommen ließ. _Aber warum gibt es hier dann Beute?_ Bevor Bilberry genug Zeit hatte sich zu wundern, riss ihn ein vertraute Stimme hinter ihm aus seinen Gedanken. „Dann solltet _ihr_ besser jagen!" Blitzschnell wand sich Bilberry herum und erblickte Aspen, der mit einem Hasen im Maul, aus Reeds Bau marschierte. „ _Du_ bist der Grund warum wir verhungern! _Du_ nimmst alles von uns." konterte Reed. Knurrend ließ Aspen seine Beute fallen. „Der Anführer braucht als erstes etwas zu fressen." sagte er in einem bedrohlich ruhigen Ton. Zu Bilberrys Überraschung verstummte Reed und schlich rückwärts zurück in seinen Bau. Mit stolz gehobenen Kopf und Schwanz trottete Aspen weiter, den Hasen, gut sichtbar für jeden, im Maul. Überall in der Höhle wichen die Wölfe ängstlich in die Schatten zurück als ihr Anführer an ihnen vorbei trampelte. Mit ihren Körpern schirmten sie, die letzten mageren Beutefetzen ab, während Aspen im Vergleich zu ihnen schon fast fett aussah. Wut brodelte in Bilberry, allein von seinem Anblick auf. „ _Was ist das hier?"_ fragte er, ohne das seine Stimme hörbar wurde. „ _Das hier ist die Zukunft."_ eine Stimme, ohne sichtbaren Ursprung antwortete und ließ sein Fell zu Berge stehen. „H-Hawk?" Aus dem Nichts tauchte der tote Wolf vor Bilberry auf. Seine grünen Augen schienen sich in Bilberrys Pelz zu brennen als er sprach. „ _Aspen wird das Rudel zerstören._ _Lass_ _t_ _es nicht so weit kommen!"_ sagte er mit leerer Stimme. Wie gelähmt blickte Bilberry in die Augen seines früheren Anführers. Bevor die Dunkelheit ihn wieder verschlang. Mit einem Ruck schreckte Bilberry aus dem Schlaf. Bleiches Winterlicht badete ihn. Noch einmal durchkreuzten Hawks Worte seine Gedanken. „Lasst es nicht so weit kommen." wiederholte er mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen. „Wir werden dich nicht enttäuschen, Hawk." sagte er, in der Hoffnung die Worte würden irgendwie bis zu den Toten durchdringen.

Trotz des Nebels der den Wald in der Nacht eingenommen hatte, verdeckte am Mittag noch nicht einmal eine Wolke die Sonne. „Das ist ein gutes Omen!" sagte Oak scherzhaft. Flanke an Flanke hatte sich der Wolf mit **Lou** auf den Weg zum Lager der Hunde gemacht. „Mhm..." murmelte Lou, die im Kopf gegen ihre eigenen Sorgen kämpfte. „Wird deine Mutter auch da sein?" Der Gedanke ließ Lous Magen nur noch weiter drehen. „Ich hoffe nicht." gab sie verhalten zu. Unwissend wie das Gespräch weiter gehen sollte blickten sich beide um. Letztendlich liefen sie, bis sie die Lichtung erreichten, in unangenehmer Stille weiter. Mit den Worten: „Ich warte wieder hier." verabschiedete sich Oak, sichtlich erleichtert. Mit einem Nicken ging auch Lou ihren Weg.

Bereits von weitem erkannte Lou Scotch' weißes Fell und auch Aikas, grauen Pelz, erkannte sie. Mit ernsten Blicken nickten sie sich zu, bis sie Lou bemerkten. Noch einmal nahm sie einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor sie den anderen Hunden gegenüber trat. „Bist du allein?" waren die ersten Worte, die Scotch sagte, nachdem sie sich niedergelassen hatte. Ohne Worte nickte sie. Aika übernahm das Wort. „Scotch hat mir von eurem Gespräch erzählt." Lou Fell fühlte sich ein wie ein Ameisenhaufen, als die Frage aus ihr platzte, die ihre Stimme den ganzen Tag betäubt hatte. „Wie ist eure Entscheidung?" Ihre Worte klangen schärfer als sie es gewollt hatte, doch in diesem Moment war die Antwort alles was sie wissen musste. Kurz blickte Aika sie nur perplex an, bevor sich die Gedanken der Anführerin fingen. „Wenn all das stimmt was du erzählt hast und unsere Sicherheit wirklich auf dem Spiel steht. Wird _Scotch_ dir helfen." Die Erleichterung brach über Lou zusammen, wie der Regen über dem Wald bei einem Gewitter. Der Rest von Aikas Worten drangen nur halb zu Lou durch, im Kopf ging sie bereits das anstehende Gespräch am Wasserfall durch. _Nur_ _wir dürfen davon wissen,_ war das einzige was ihr im Gedächtnis geblieben ist. „Also, wie geht's jetzt weiter?" Scotch war es schlussendlich der sie aus ihrer Abwesenheit holte. In Windeseile erklärte Lou den Plan der anderen. „Ich muss einfach nur sagen das niemand für uns spionieren wollte?!" fragte der Rüde, als ob ein Teil fehlen würde. „Ich weiß es klingt albern, aber ja. Du musst beweisen das Aspen damals gelogen hat." Mit stetiger Unsicherheit willigte Scotch ein. Doch soweit er sich wieder erhoben hatte, nahm seine Stimme wieder die bekannte Leere ein. „Wir sehen uns bei Sonnenuntergang." sagte er kurz und verschwand in Richtung seines Lagers. Voller Aufregung zog auch Lou wieder davon, zurück zu Oak.

Abenddämmerung legte sich über den Wald. Ein wolkenloser Himmel gab eine freien Blick auf die ersten Sterne, die durch sein kräftiges Rot schienen. Mit einem Ohr stets dem Wald zugewandt, ging **Bilberry** am Ufer des Wasserfalls auf und ab. Reed blickte gesammelt auf einen Punkt irgendwo hinter dem Wasserfall. Die Zeit kroch in gefühlter Zeitlupe, bis das Krachen von Schritten im Unterholz die Ankunft von Oak, Lou, Cody und Scotch verriet. Reed sprang, mit einer neuen Welle Motivation auf und rannte zu Oak. Während alle anderen sich im Stillen zu nickten. Und wieder schien die Zeit zu kriechen. „Auf wen warten wir eigentlich noch?" fragte Scotch, der nicht einmal den Anschein erweckte freiwillig hier zu sitzen. „Urass wird kommen." antwortete Lou, die zum Himmel hinauf blickte. „Noch hat er Zeit." schloss sie an. Als Antwort rollte Scotch nur mit seinen Augen und schnaubte. Als ob man ihn beschworen hätte, trat Urass aus dem Wald heraus. Gelassen nahm der einäugige Hund im Kreis seinen Platz ein. Mit einem Nicken Übernahm Oak das Gespräch. Ohne unnötige Worte kam er direkt zum Thema: „Hat irgendjemand Verdacht geschöpft?" „Niemand." antwortete Reed und Bilberry stimmte in sein Kopfschütteln ein. „Sehr gut." „Und wie lautet jetzt dein Plan?" Mit einer gewissen Schärfe, hob Scotch seine Stimme. Lou und Cody warfen ihm einen strengen Blick zu, behielten ihr Schweigen jedoch bei. „Willst du einfach in die Höhle marschieren und sagen: _Euer Anführer ist ein Lügner und Mörder, ihr solltet ihn verbannen!_ Und hoffen, dass auch nur ein Wolf ein Wort glaubt?" Mit echtem erstaunen kommentierte Cody: „Wow, er hat einen Punkt." Kurz stockte Oak, bevor er seine Stimme fand, sein Blick in den von Scotch verbohrt. „Das ist der Punkt an dem ihr ins Spiel kommt. Wir müssen das Rudel konfrontieren, wenn uns möglichst viele zu hören. Und dann erzählt jeder von uns seine Geschichte." „Und das werden sie uns glauben?" fragte Scotch, mit gehobener Augenbraue. Reed stimmte mit ein: „Das Rudel steht nur hinter Aspen, weil es keine andere Option gibt. Wenn sie sehen, dass sie nicht alleine sind kommen sie auf unsere Seite." Cody schien von Scotchs Skepsis angesteckte worden zu sein. „Und was sie das nicht tun?" Stille. „Das werden sie." brachte Bilberry schließlich heraus. „Ich bin mir sicher."

Trotz der Erschöpfung die an Bilberry nagte, schien Schlaf weiter entfernt als der Mond. Rastlos wälzte er sich in seinem Nest neben Leaf hin und her, bis das Morgengrauen seinen Gefährten weckte. „Schon wach? Lange Nacht gewesen?" waren seine ersten Worte, auf die Bilberry nur mit einem müden Nicken antwortete. Nach einem morgendlichen Gähnen trottete Leaf hinaus in die Höhle, wo das Rudel fast vollzählig beisammen saß. Auch Bilberry folgte, auf wackligen Pfoten und sank neben seinem Gefährten zu Boden. „Geht es dir gut?" fragte Leaf besorgt. Bilberrys Blick galt dem Höhleneingang. _Gleich müssen sie kommen!_ „Ich hab' nur schlecht geschlafen." log er. Leafs Blick verriet das er kein Wort glaubte, seine Gedanken behielt er jedoch für sich. _Bleib beim Plan,_ erinnerte sich Bilberry. Die Erschöpfung die Bilberry geplagt hatte, wurde nun gegen Beunruhigung ausgetauscht und sein Herz hatte zu rasen begonnen. Die Zeit schien zu kriechen. Alles um ihn verschwamm zu einem unverständlichen Gewirr, aus unhörbaren Stimmen und undeutbaren Farben. Und gerade als die Hoffnung in ihm zu verwelken drohte, blitzte etwas golden im Eingang der Höhle auf. Und kaum hatten sich Bilberrys Augen wieder fokussiert, standen Cody, Lou, Urass, Oak und Scotch in Reih und Glied. Aufgeregtes Raunen breitete sich unter den Wölfen, wie ein Laubfeuer, aus. „Ist das Oak?" „Ich dachte er wäre tot!" Ohne Worte schritten die vier Hunde, hinter Oak, in das Zentrum der Höhle.

Rasch versammelten sich auch die Wölfe in einem weitem Kreis, nur geteilt durch einen schmalen Pfad auf dem Aspen vor sein Rudel trat. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ich dich hier wiedersehen würde." waren seine ersten Worte an Oak, in einem Ton der Bilberry erschaudern lies. „Und Urass, lang' nicht mehr gesehen." Der Anblick des einäugigen Hund, schien ihn wirklich zu überraschen. Und zumindest einige Wölfe fingen wieder an zu flüstern. „Es ist _er_! Vom Wasserfall!" Mit sichtlicher Überwindung trat Lou nach vorn. Mit kühler Stimme fing sie an. „Wir haben etwas dass das Rudel hören sollte." Ihr Blick suchte das Rudel ab, bis er auf den von Bilberry traf. Und wie fremdgesteuert tappte er an ihre Seite, gefolgt von Reed. Was das Rudel wiederum zur offenen Verwunderung brachte.


	21. Chapter 21

Mit einem aufgesetzten Grinsen und wütend flammenden Augen, starrte Aspen ins Zentrum der Höhle. „Was wollt ihr hier?" fragte eine Stimme aus dem Publikum. Es brauchte einen Moment, bis sich Primrose ihren Weg durch die Menge bahnte und Bilberry mit einem eiskalten Blick fixierte. „Habt ihr" sie nickte zu Reed „diese Verräter wieder hier her gebracht?" Bevor jemand die Möglichkeit hatte auf Leafs Schwester zu reagieren, ergriff Aspen wieder das Wort. „Was ist es überhaupt, was ihr dem Rudel erzählen wollt?" Und seine Selbstgefälligkeit kehrte wieder zurück in seine Stimme. „Cody, wenn du gekommen bist um dich für deinen Verrat zu entschuldigen, spar' dir die Mühe und geh' wieder. Bevor wir dir zeigen wozu Wölfe fähig sind!" Auf diese Worte glitten die Augen der Hunde auf Scotch und Urass, bevor sie Aspen entgegen traten. Und ihren Blick triumphal über das Rudel fliegen ließen. Scotch war derjenige, der seine Stimme erhob. „Es gibt da etwas dass, ihr alle erfahren sollt." Mit gebleckten Zähnen, schnitt Aspen ihn ab. „Das hier ist lächerlich. Ihr solltet besser aufhören eure Zeit zu verschwenden und gehen, solange ihr noch könnt." Bedrohlich tat er einen weiteren Schritt auf den weißen Hund zu. Für einen Moment schloss Bilberry die Augen, die Bilder von Aspen der dem Hund an die Kehle spring direkt vor seinen Augen. Doch die neugierige Stimme seines Vaters stimmte ihn anders. „Last sie reden, ich möchte wissen was sie wissen. Wo sollte das Problem sein?" Erst überkam Bilberry die Angst, Tempest den Plan ausgeplaudert zu haben. Doch nichts von seinem Verhalten schien gespielt. Und er ist immer noch zweiter Anführer. Und mein Vater! Ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten, begann Scotch mit seiner Rede, Urass dicht an seiner Seite. „Wie es mir zu getragen wurde, hat Aspen" Den Namen sprach er mit einer abwertenden Härte, die Bilberrys Herz höher schlagen lies. „unter dem Rudel vielfach das Gerücht verbreitet, die Hunde würden einen Angriff planen. Laut ihm habe ich mit Cody, Oak und Urass kollaboriert haben." Gebannt lauscht das Rudel der Erzählung des Rüden. „Um es kurz zufassen, ich habe mit diesem Hund noch nie geredet, bis ich von diesen Lügen gehört habe." Unterstützend nickte Urass. „Und warum sollten wir dir auch nur ein Wort glauben?" rief Primroses scharfe Stimme wieder aus dem Publikum. Aspen stimmte mit ein, ohne die Wölfin auch nur eines Blicken zu würdigen. „Ja, warum sollten wir? Ich vertrau meinen Augen und Ohren mehr, als den Spionen selber."

Nun war es an der Zeit für Reed und Bilberry zu sprechen. Das Raunen erstarb, als die beiden Wölfe nach vorn traten. Lous Herz schlug höher, als Reed zu sprechen begann. „Das wichtigst kommt erst noch. Aspen hat nicht nur über die Verschwörung gelogen, sondern auch über etwas viel wichtigeres. Er ist es, der für Hawks Tod verantwortlich." Die Höhle viel in Todesstille und selbst die Zeit schien für ein Paar Herzschläge langsamer zu vergehen. Aspen stand reglos vor Reed, seine Augen nichtssagend. Ein tiefes Knurren grollte in der Kehle des Anführers. „Das ist genug, verschwindet, bevor wir euch in Stücke reißen." Das ließ Reed verstummen. Bilberry hingegen fuhr für seinen Freund fort: „Ein paar von euch haben ihn dabei beobachtet, wie er Tollkirschen in unseren Bau gebracht hat." Wenige Wölfe nickte zustimmend, verschwanden aber in der Masse als sich Aspen herumwand. Reeds Mut war zurückgekehrt und mit einem dankbaren Lächeln an Bilberry übernahm er wieder. „Ich schätze ihr alle könnt euch vorstellen wo das geendet hat." Der Satz des Heilers endete abrupt, mit Aspens boshaften Knurren. „Chance verpasst!" fauchte er, während er zu einem Sprung ansetzte. Erschrocken verschloss Lou die Augen das schmerzhaft klingende Aufkommen der beiden Wölfe in seinen Ohren reichte aus. Reeds erschöpfte Stimme ließ sie jedoch wieder auf schnellen. „KOMM SCHON TÖTE MICH, VOR ALLEN! Zeig ihn was du kannst!" bellte er seinem Anführer ins Gesicht. Mit schier steinernen Pfoten hielt Aspen Reed am Boden, all seine Schwachstellen offen für Angriffe. In beider Augen blitzte eine Herausforderung für den anderen.

Regelungslos verharrten alle, Augen gebannt auf die Wölfe im Mittelpunkt des Rudels gerichtet. Niemand wagte es auch nur ein Wort zusprechen. Das einzige Geräusch was die erstickenden Stille durchbrach, war Aspens Knurren und das Winseln von Reed unter seinem Gewicht. Und die grelle Stimme eines Welpen. „Was macht Papi da?" die Worte schienen aus dem Nichts, durch die komplette Höhle zu hallen. Alle Blicke glitten zu der kleinen Gestalt, die sich ihren Weg bis in die erste Reihe des Rudels gebahnt hatte. Sogar Aspens Pfoten schienen sich zu lockern, denn Reed fand taumelnd und röchelnd seinen Stand wieder. „Lapwing! Zurück in den Bau." folgt Hemlocks Stimme, der jegliche Emotion fehlte. Gehorsam stapfte der Welpe, dem Ruf seiner Mutter folgend. Jetzt schien die Stille Lou bald zu Boden zu drücken. Mit offenen Mäulern starrten Aspens Rudelgefährten ihn an. „Was? GLAUBT ihr diesen Spinnern?" fragte er. Keine Antwort. „Na ja, ich hab' dich wirklich mit diesen Beeren gesehen." fing ein Wolf an zu stammeln, mutig sprach er weiter. „Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das dass der einzige Sinn dieser Dinger ist." Erst stimmten wenig Wölfe, verhalten in zustimmendes Gemurmel ein. Doch Aspens Schweigen und Reeds echte Verletzungen schienen auch den großen Rest zum nachzudenken und nach und nach brummte die Höhle wieder mit dem vertrauten Raunen. Lou suchte die Ränge nach Primrose ab, doch die junge Wölfin war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Tempest trat wieder nach vorn, mit Mühe konnte er dafür sorgen, dass seine Stimme in der Masse nicht unterging, wie ein morscher Stock auf dem Wasser. „Aspen, das sind... wirklich harte Anschuldigungen. Hast du zu deiner Verteidigung etwas zu sagen?" fragte Bilberrys Vater, mit unübersehbarer Mühe die richtigen Worte zu wählen. Doch bevor der Anführer antworten konnte funkte Beech dazwischen. „Er hat gerade fast meinen Sohn vor dem Rudel umgebracht, so jemand sollte nicht unser Anführer sein!" Einige Wölfe stimmten in lauter Zustimmung ein. Auch Petal war unter ihnen: „Ja und wenn er wirklich Hawk umgebracht hat?" Sogar noch mehr Stimmen stimmten ein. Bilberry lehnte sich zu Reed hinüber, der sich vom Kampf mit Aspen erholt hatte. „Sind sie wirklich so leicht zu überzeugen?" Reed grinste. „Du hast es doch selber gesagt, alle sind unzufrieden. Und sobald jemand den ersten Schritt macht kommen die andern hinter her." Gerade als er seinen Satz beendet hatte, sorgte Tempest mit einem Zeichen wieder für Ruhe. Mit autoritärer Stimme fing er, wie aus dem Nichts, an: „Aspen, als von dir bestimmter Stellvertreter und Stimme des Rudels, entheben ich dich hiermit des Amtes als Anführers." Die geweiteten Augen, aller Wölfe lagen auf Bilberrys Vater. Die Spannung in der Luft war so deutlich, jeden Moment könnte ein Gewitter der Wut losbrechen, wenn auch nur ein Wolf das falsche Wort sagt. „DAS KÖNNT IHR NICHT MACHEN!" Mit diesen Worten schnellten die Blicke zu Primrose, die geradewegs an Tempests Seite stolzierte. Auch wenn ihre Stimme etwas anderes suggerierte war ihr Blick vollkommen kühl. Weder die Wölfe aus dem Rudel, noch Tempest oder gar Aspen gingen auf sie ein. „Sollten unsere Ahnen meiner Wahl zustimmen, schickt jetzt ein Zeichen." setzte Tempest fort. Hinter ihm reihte sich das Rudel in einer Linie auf, alle Augen fest auf dem morgenroten Himmel. Anspannung lag in der Luft, die dann von einem kleinen hellen Licht am Himmel gebrochen wurde. Eine Sternschnuppe am hellen Tag. Und noch bevor Tempest etwas sagen konnte, stürmte Aspen, vor Wut schäumend, davon. Mit plötzlicher Angst machte das Rudel Platz um den, jetzt, ehemaligen Anführer, bis er in seinem Bau verschwunden war. Reed stürmte nach vorn, an Tempests Seite. „Nur um sicher zu gehen, gebt uns ein weiteres Zeichen!" rief der braun graue Wolf, mit dem Enthusiasmus eines Welpen, der das erste mal Beute sieht. Und nur wenige Herzschläge später, durchkreuzte eine weitere Sternschnuppe den Himmel.

Mit offen stehendem Maul und noch weiter geöffneten Augen, verfolgte Lou die zweite Sternschnuppe. Die Präsenz aller anderen Lebewesen verkam zu einem Dröhnen im Hintergrund, aus dem es unmöglich war Worte aus zu machen. Nur ein Satz drang bis zu ihr durch. „Lou, es tut uns- mir Leid." Mit großen Augen blickte sie zu Tempest auf. „Es war nie deine Schuld. Ihre alle habt nur das getan, was ihr für richtig gehalten habt." Der Blick des Wolfes galt wieder dem Himmel. „Es hat immer noch Hawks Leben gekostet." Darauf konnte sie keine Antwort finden. „Ich wollte euch einfach nur wieder willkommen heißen. Natürlich nur wenn ihr auch hier bleiben wollt." Ihre Gedanken drifteten zu Aspens Bau, doch noch nicht einmal er konnte sie umstimmen. „Natürlich will ich wieder nach Hause!" Tempest lächelte kurz, bevor sein Gesicht wieder einen ernsten Ausdruck an nahm. „Ich hab' schon damit gerechnet." Er seufzte. „Ich sollte besser mit Cody sprechen. Und mit..." Er nickte Aspens Bau zu. „Ihr sollt euch ja sicher fühlen." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er. Lou sah ihm nach. Er wird ein guter Anführer, war der einzige Gedanke mit dem er sie zurück lies.

\- Drei Tage später -

Der Vollmond erleuchtete die Höhle, dicht an dicht saß Lou zwischen Bilberry und Leaf, die sich in den nur wenigen Tagen zu einer echten Familie entwickelt hatten. Cody und Luna saßen etwas abseits, Rain genauso dicht behütet zwischen ihnen. „Wie geht es den drei jetzt eigentlich?" fragte Leaf, während der schwache Wind durch sein graues Fell strich. Lou seufzte. „Sie haben nicht viel gesprochen, dass Fog nicht wieder hier lebt nimmt sie alle ziemlich mit." Bevor Bitterkeit über ihr herein brach, sprach Bilberry. „Warum ist sie eigentlich freiwillig da draußen geblieben?" Seine Stimme klang genau wie die des besorgten Vaters, der er für Lou geworden war. „Sie hat Angst, das sich das alles wiederholen könnte. Und sich das Rudel nie für uns interessiert hat." Auf Lous Worte folgte wieder Stille. Mit neuem Wohlbefinden schloss sie die Augen, den trockenen, Herbstabend genießend.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, waren die anderen Hunde in ihren Bauen verschwunden. Und auch Leaf sah so aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick einschlafen. „Findet ihr nicht auch, das sich alles was in der letzten Zeit so passiert ist, irgendwie anfühlt wie eine Geschichte für Welpen?" fing Bilberry an. „Alles ging so... schnell." Eine Stimme, aus dem hintersten Teil der Höhle, schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Ihr beiden bleibt hier, wir sind gleich wieder da." fasst unhörbar hallte Hemlocks Stimme durch das Lager. Die Leafs, Bilberrys und Lous Köpfe synchron herum schnellen ließ. Aus schmalen Augen starrten Aspen und Hemlock zurück. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stolzierten sie zum Höhlenausgang, wo sie neben Bilberry anhielten. „Freut' euch. Ihr habt gewonnen. Passt auf die Welpen auf." sagte Aspen mit bodenloser Niederträchtigkeit. Hemlock lief bereits von dannen. „Ihr seid es nicht wert, zu kämpfen." Und mit diesen Worten, folgte der hell graue Wolf seiner Gefährtin. Lou raffte sich auf ihre Pfoten, tat einen Schritt nach vorn und nahm all ihre Mut zusammen, um zu sprechen. „Ich habe noch eine Frage." Mit einem fast schon angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck, drehte sich Aspen wieder um. „Warum? Warum hasst du die Hunde?" Das unheimlichste Lachen, das Lou jemals gehört hatte folgte als Antwort. „Wirklich? Das fragst du? Du musst wohl blind sein. Ihr seid nichts als ein Parasit, der sich in dieses Rudel geschlichen hat! Ihr schwächt uns, verweichlicht uns. Und bevor wir es merken sind wir keine Wölfe mehr, sondern Köter die nicht einmal in der Lage wären ein Eichhörnchen zu töten." Er spuckte die Worte aus, als seien sie Erde in seinem Maul. „Aber anscheinend wollt ihr das auch noch. Also nehmt meine Welpen und fangt mit ihnen an was ihr wollt! Ich werde ein echter Wolf sein. Auch wenn es allein sein muss." Und mit diesen Worten, trat er in die dunkle Nacht und ließ sich von den Schatten verschlucken.

Eine weitere Stimme durchschnitt die Nacht. „WARTET!" Und dieses Mal erkannt Bilberry sie sofort. Primrose. Schlitternd kam sie hinter dem was von Aspen noch zu sehen war zum stehen. „Lasst mich mitkommen!" Bilberrys Herz übersprang einen Schlag bei ihren Worten und instinktiv glitt sein Blick zu seinem Gefährten. „Primrose?" fragte Leaf, als sei er gerade aus einem Albtraum geschreckt. Sie sah ihn mit gleicher Bitterkeit an, wie es Aspen tat. „Es tut mir Leid, aber in diesem Haufen, der sich Rudel nennt, will ich nicht leben." Es sah aus als würde ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen über Aspens Gesicht ziehen. „Ich wusste in der steckt ein bisschen Verstand." sagte er, offen überrascht. „Das kannst du nicht, Primrose. Er ist ein M-Mörder!" stammelte Leaf, in einem kläglichen Versuch sie zu überzeugen. Doch seine Schwester, hatte sich ihm bereits abgewandt. Ein halbherziges, „Leb' wohl!" waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie hinter Aspen in den Schatten verschwand. Ohne Worte ging Leaf zu Boden, seine Schnauze tief in Bilberrys Fell vergraben. Mit brechender Stimme versuchte Bilberry ihn zu beruhigen. „Sie ist es nicht wert, wenn sie uns für... ihn zurücklässt."

Die Zeit die verging fühlte sich an wie Ewigkeiten, in der niemand sprach und alle Augen auf dem Fleck ruhten, an dem die drei Wölfe in die Nacht verschwunden waren. Allmählich durchflutete die Sonne wieder den kargen Wald, deckte dabei aber keine Spuren auf. „Verräter." stotterte Bilberry, mit erstickter Stimme. „Wir haben immer noch uns, oder?" erwiderte Leaf, mit kühler Stimme „Was?" „Du hattest Recht, wir brauchen sie nicht." Lou drängte sich wieder dicht an sein Fell. „Sieh' dich um. Das sind die Wölfe um die wir uns kümmern müssen." Um sie herum erwachte das Rudel langsam wieder zum Leben. Jäger drängten sich an ihnen vorbei zum Ausgang. Und Aspens Jungen tollten unter Tempests Obhut im Zentrum, wie sie es fast jeden Morgen getan hatten. Leaf lächelte ihm zu. „Komm schon. Wir haben was zu tun. Die kleinen dahinten bekommen doch Morgen ihre Mentoren." sagte er und lief langsam zu Bilberrys Vater. Oak hatte sich an der Seite des neuen Anführers niedergelassen und schien die Höhle nach Aspen abzusuchen. „Ich seh' worauf du hinaus willst." Lou unterbrach ihn. „Du hast mich ganz gut erzogen, oder? Das schaffst du auch noch mal." Bilberry konnte nicht anders, als sich von der Freude der zwei anderen anstecken zu lassen. Und plötzlich all der Schmerz der letzten Nächte vergessen. „Wir machen das als Familie." sagte er locker zu Lou, die bereits zu den Welpen vor stürmte. „Ich könnte mir schlimmeres vorstellen." Das war die Bestätigung die er brauchte. Kurz hielt er inne und blickte zum Himmel, hinter sich, auf. Wir haben es geschafft Hawk! Siehst du uns?

-Ende -


End file.
